Strange World
by Sweetydu972
Summary: House, Cuddy et Wilson sont retenus captif pour une raison qu'ils ignorent. Laissez-vous entrainer dans mon labyrinthe tortueux de suspens. Huddy of course.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

_ Les sédatifs ne servent plus à rien. Et la morphine ne semble plus faire effet.

_ Doublez la dose pour les deux.

John Mc Vaughen se mordit la lèvre mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Il savait qu'IL n'aimait pas être contrarié. Il savait que sa vie en dépendait. Il savait que la vie de sa femme et de ses enfants en dépendait. Mais son sens de l'éthique, même rabaissé au plus bas niveau, sommeillait encore en lui et il se refusait de retourner dans cette pièce. Et son Boss s'en rendit bien vite compte. Il se tourna lentement vers lui et planta son regard azur dans le sien. John déglutit mais resta immobile. A l'aide de sa canne, l'homme souleva son tee-shirt, laissant ainsi apparaître son arme à poing.

_ Soit tu doubles la dose... Soit tu lui tires dessus avec ça. Ça devrait le calmer.

John ferma les yeux et commença à trembler. Il dut se faire violence pour prononcer ces mots :

_ Je ne peux pas.

L'homme sourit. John recula d'un pas.

_ Tu veux que je le fasse moi-même?

_ Non! Non... Je trouve juste que...

_ Je ne te paye pas pour penser John. John! John! Voyons! Depuis quand te soucies-tu des prisonniers? Hum? Tu as déjà tué pour moi. Non?

L'homme se détourna de lui et clopina jusqu'à une chaise sur laquelle il s'installa.

_ Bien... Bien sûr mais là... Ils sont attachés et lui, souffre et... En faisant ce que vous me demandez... Je risque de le tuer.

_ Alors il en restera deux. Le principe de la torture, c'est de faire du mal à des gens qui ne peuvent se défendre afin de leur arracher des informations que nous n'avons pas.

John s'épongea le front à l'aide de sa manche et ses tremblements s'accentuèrent.

_ J'aimerais avoir une autre mission... S'il vous plaît... Tout mais pas ça...

Il essaya de relever les yeux vers lui, mais n'y arriva pas. Il sentait son regard posé sur lui, se l'imaginant parfaitement en train de se caresser le duvet en faisant mine de réfléchir.

_ Très bien. dit-il enfin.

John hoqueta. Il s'était préparé à sentir le métal chaud de la balle traverser son crâne. S'imaginant déjà en train de s'écrouler, avec une tête explosée et des yeux exorbités. Ou encore à sentir la lame froide d'un poignard pénétrer sa chair et se tourner avec aigreur, en malaxant au passage plusieurs organes. Cette réponse... lui avait glacé le sang. Il n'avait jamais été aussi condescendant envers quelqu'un. Et encore moins envers un homme de main. Ses personnes étaient-elles si précieuses? Avait-il déjà prévu de lui confier une autre mission?

_ Borris! appela l'homme.

John tressauta ; expulsé de ses pensées. Un homme entra alors dans la pièce. Il lança un regard noir à John et fit jouer de ses muscles. Ces russes... Toujours en train de se venter... John secoua la tête d'un air excédé et renvoya un regard noir au blondinet opportuniste.

_ Borris, tu t'occuperas de la torture. déclara l'homme.

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur le visage balafré du russe.

_ Pas de problème Monsieur H.

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça...

_ Ok Boss. Désolé Boss.

_ Tu vois John. Toi au moins tu avais un minimum de cervelle. fit remarquer l'homme.

Mc Vaughen pouffa de rire. Borris tiqua mais ne releva pas. L'homme se releva et fit signe à John de le suivre. Celui-ci fit un clin d'œil à Borris et suivit son patron. Avant de sortir de la pièce, il lui lança un dernier regard et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il souriait... Comment pouvait-il sourire alors qu'il venait de se faire rembarrer? John Mc Vaughen commença à transpirer. Quelque chose clochait...

_ John?

Il fit face à son boss... Ou plutôt, au canon de son pistolet.

_ Tu y as presque cru n'est-ce pas?

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

House sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda à sa droite, puis à sa gauche. Il était dans son bureau, allongé sur le sol et avait un goût amer dans la bouche. Il s'accouda et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. La pièce était plongée dans le noir et lui signalait que la nuit était tombée. Personne ne passait et repassait devant son bureau et l'hôpital semblait être plongé dans un silence mortuaire. Il se redressa et se passa la main sur le visage. Sa tête résonnait encore mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Une odeur de poudre à canon lui vint alors jusqu'aux narines et lui donna envie d'éternuer. Une substance à la fois visqueuse et poisseuse recouvrait ses doigts mais il n'aurait su dire quoi. Et sans le vouloir, il s'en étala sur le visage. Il posa alors un doigt sur sa langue pour identifier la substance. Il frissonna quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de sang. Était-il blessé? Si c'était le cas, pourquoi n'avait-il pas mal? Il chercha à tâtons sa canne puis se releva en prenant appui dessus.

Enfin debout, il se dirigea vers l'interrupteur et alluma la lumière. Il pu alors enfin détailler ses mains et le sang qui apparemment... n'était pas le sien. Son regard se posa sur son bureau et un objet attira son attention. Il se rapprocha lentement et le saisit d'une main fébrile. Qu'est-ce que cette balle faisait là? Il la tourna et la retourna entre ses doigts, en essayant en vain de se rappeler comment il s'était retrouvé là. Il se souvenait juste d'avoir posé ses clefs sur sa table en rentrant chez lui... Des bruits de talons résonnèrent dans le couloir. Il se tourna et attendit que Cuddy apparaisse et franchisse la porte. A cette heure-ci et dans cet endroit, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Et qui sait, elle saurait peut être lui expliquer ce qui lui arrivait. Mais la femme qui arriva et entra dans le bureau n'était pas la doyenne de l'hôpital. Une blonde sulfureuse s'avança jusqu'à lui et lui fit face. Elle portait un tailleur sombre et court. Ses cheveux soyeux et noués lui arrivaient à la taille et le glosse sur ses lèvres accentuait leur côté pulpeux.

_ Réveillé docteur House?

_ Qui êtes-vous?

_ Peu importe qui je suis.

_ J'ai horreur de ce genre de réponse.

_ Pourtant, il faudra vous y faire docteur House.

_ Je suis en train de rêver...

_ Vous avez mal à la jambe?

Le diagnosticien resserra la prise sur sa canne et lui lança un regard interrogatif.

_ Comment...

_ Quand les infirmes hallucinent ou rêvent, ils sont toujours normaux.

_ Vous êtes soit psychiatre, soit call girl spécialisée dans l'infirmité.

_ Alors je suis parfaitement adaptée à vos besoins.

House fronça les sourcils. Cette femme se moquait de lui et il n'aimait pas du tout ça.

_ Je répète. Qui êtes-vous? articula-t-il.

_ Bonne nuit docteur House. déclara-t-elle en sortant de sa veste une arme.

Elle la braqua sur lui et tira. Le diagnosticien vit alors, avec impuissance, une fléchette se figer dans son cou. Il jeta un dernier regard interdit à la femme avant de replonger dans l'inconscience.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

__ H-E-L-L-O !_

_House cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Une lumière blanche l'aveuglait et il arrivait à peine à distinguer la personne qui se trouvait devant lui. Il voulut tendre le bras pour arracher la lampe de ses mains mais ne put esquisser le moindre geste._

__ Qu'est-ce que...__  
___ Vous êtes attaché. Désolé. Ordre de la hiérarchie._

_L'homme éteignit la lampe de poche et lui fit un sourire. House aurait préféré ne pas avoir un visage aussi près du sien dès son réveil... Mais surtout, une haleine aussi fétide. Il grimaça tant l'odeur était insupportable._

__ Bon, z'êtes réveillez, c'est parfait. On va pouvoir commencer.__  
__L'homme se redressa et s'éloigna. C'est à ce moment là que House se rendit compte qu'il était couché sur une table et retenu par de multiples sangles. Il releva tant bien que mal la tête afin d'observer l'homme. Il était de taille moyenne, brun et plutôt fin. Mais chaque geste clamait une agilité et une souplesse sans faille. Cet homme n'était pas un amateur... Et l'automatique que le diagnosticien aperçut à sa ceinture n'était sûrement pas chargé d'eau._

__ Pourquoi suis-je attaché? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.__  
__L'homme se retourna et lui sourit. _

__ D'habitude, ils commencent par : "Mais où suis-je?", "Qui êtes vous?" et ensuite poussent des hauts cris. _

__ Ma gorge est sèche alors je ne risque pas de crier et... J'ai très envie de me gratter le nez alors je me dis qu'être attaché sur cette table n'est pas très pratique..._

__ Z'êtes un marrant vous! D'jà, ce n'est pas une simple table, mais une table d'opération. Ensuite, ben si z'êtes attaché c'est parce que vous ne devez pas bouger et là... Vous pouvez me demander où vous êtes et qui je suis! Tant pis pour les hauts cris!_

_House reposa sa tête et ferma les yeux.__  
___ Je ne vous ferai pas ce plaisir.__  
___ Waaaa! __  
__Une porte s'ouvrit à la volée et un deuxième homme entra.__  
___ Fous moi le camp Teddy.__  
___ Ok ok... s'empressa de dire celui-ci en quittant la pièce. A plus docteur House!__  
___ Désolé pour ce dérangement. dit l'homme en se rapprochant de lui. Ce gosse ne sait pas tenir en place.__  
___ Vous pourriez éteindre la lumière? J'ai un mal de crâne épouvantable...__  
___ Bien sûr._

_House tourna la tête pour suivre l'homme du regard. Comparé à l'autre, il était un peu plus grand et musclé. Il dégageait la même aura meurtrière et son automatique semblait plus imposant que celui de son collègue. Il éteignit la lumière et alla chercher une lampe qu'il rapprocha de la table sans pour autant aveugler le diagnosticien. Pour finir, il prit une chaise et s'assit de façon à voir le visage de House._

__ Qui êtes-vous? demanda enfin celui-ci.__  
___ Je m'appelle John Mc Vaughen.__  
___ C'est votre vrai nom?__  
__Il hocha la tête.__  
___ Et vous me le donnez?! Comme ça?__  
___ J'aime installer une certaine confiance entre les prisonniers et moi.__  
___ Alors je suis un prisonnier?__  
___ Vous ne vous en étiez pas rendu compte?__  
___ J'aurai pu être un rat de laboratoire.__  
__Un sourire s'esquissa sur le visage de John.__  
___ A quoi bon vous mentir puisque...__  
___ Vous allez me tuer. Alors peu importe si je connais ou pas votre nom.__  
___ Vous ne mourrez pas si vous coopérez.__  
___ Si ? releva House.__  
___ Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là n'est-ce pas?__  
___ Vous êtes un proche parent de Cuddy? Non, parce que son string s'est retrouvé par erreur dans ma poche. Je vous le jure!__  
___ Vous avez de la chance. Je suis patient.__  
__Il se cala sur son siège et le fixa avec un regard calculateur.__  
___ Qui êtes vous?__  
___ Je vous ai déjà répondu...__  
___ Non, vous m'avez donné votre nom.__  
___ Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir qui est au dessus de moi.__  
___ Mais je dois deviner pourquoi je suis là... ça tombe sous le sens. releva le diagnosticien avec ironie.__  
___ Économisez votre salive docteur House. Vous en aurez bientôt besoin pour hurler.__  
__Il se leva et se dirigea vers un coin plongé dans l'obscurité. House fit pression sur ses liens tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne réussirait pas à s'en défaire. John revint avec une seringue en main._

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-elle en gigotant sur la table.  
Borris brandit la seringue et lui fit un grand sourire.  
_ Un liquide qui déliera ta langue ma jolie.  
_ Je vous l'ai déjà dit! Je ne sais rien! s'exclama Cuddy en s'agitant de plus belle.  
Le russe lui saisit le bras et y planta l'aiguille. La doyenne regarda avec effroi le liquide s'injecter dans son sang. Elle jeta un regard interdit à son geôlier.  
_ Qu'avez-vous... HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Elle se crispa et se tortilla sur la table en hurlant de douleur. Borris recula d'un pas afin de mieux apprécier le spectacle. Les hurlements de Cuddy se répercutèrent dans chaque coin de la pièce et les murs en vibraient presque. Elle sentait le liquide traverser ses veines et une sensation de brûlure accompagnait sa route. Elle avait l'impression d'être brulée de l'intérieur et cette brûlure s'éparpillait via ses veines. La douleur était si intense, qu'il lui était impossible de ne pas crier. Elle implora son tortionnaire du regard mais il ne broncha pas. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et chaque muscle de son corps se contracta.

_ J'vous en supplie! réussit-elle a prononcer entre deux hurlements.

Borris se tourna et attrapa une autre seringue sur le plateau. Il se coucha presque sur Cuddy afin de pouvoir l'immobiliser et lui planta l'aiguille dans le bras. Le corps de la doyenne se détendit alors qu'elle plongeait dans l'inconscience.

_John se pencha au dessus de House et attendit. Au bout d'un moment il rouvrit des yeux injectés de sang et vrilla son regard haineux dans le sien._

__ Je suis désolé. dit John._

__ Si vous l'étiez vraiment, vous ne feriez pas ça._

__ Vous avez besoin de quelque chose? demanda-t-il en se relevant._

__ Oui... DE LA VICODIN!_

__ Désolé mais je ne peux pas vous en donner. Vous allez devoir faire avec._

__ Votre satané produit n'est rien à côté de la douleur que me procure ma jambe..._

__ Vous en êtes certain? _

_House ferma les yeux et inspira profondément._

__ C'est quoi le but? Me faire souffrir et ensuite m'abrutir avec de la morphine et des sédatifs?_

__ C'est à peu près ça._

_Le diagnosticien lui lança un regard noir._

__ Et si je vous dis que je ne sais pas ce que vous attendez de moi, je pourrai enfin avoir la paix?_

__ D'après vous..._

__ Ok ok... Approchez._

_John Mc Vaughen s'exécuta et tendit l'oreille._

__ Écoutez moi bien... commença House._

_Il se pencha un peu plus._

__ Vous pouvez vous foutre votre seringue là où je pense et l'enfoncer bien profond!_

_John serra les dents mais ne dit rien. Il se redressa simplement et sortit de la pièce._

_House ferma les yeux et étouffa un cri de douleur._

Wilson releva les paupières avec difficulté. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et tenta de calmer son rythme cardiaque.

_ Enfin réveillé? J'ai dû trop abuser des sédatifs.

L'oncologue croisa le regard de Borris et frissonna.

_ Pourquoi faites-vous ça?

_ Ce sont les ordres.

_ Oui mais pourquoi? J'aurais compris qu'on m'enlève et qu'on demande une rançon mais pas qu'on me torture...

Un sourire hilare se dessina sur le visage balafré du tortionnaire.

_ Les américains sont fascinants!

Il attrapa une nouvelle seringue et la ficha dans son bras.

_ Non! cria Wilson.

Les contractions recommencèrent. L'oncologue se mit à hurler tout en se tordant de douleur sous le regard amusé de Borris.

_ Ça suffit! vociféra un troisième homme.

Le russe se figea et jeta un regard derrière lui.

_ Arrête moi ça tout de suite. Tu n'es pas là pour prendre du plaisir mais pour lui arracher des informations. déclara l'homme.

Borris, avec un rictus, prit un sédatif et l'administra à Wilson.

_ Imbécile. dit l'homme en se rapprochant. Je regrette d'avoir tué John sur le coup.

_ Désolé boss mais ils ne veulent rien lâcher...

_ Alors change les méthodes.

_ Oui Monsieur.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Cuddy sursauta et lança des regards apeurés autour d'elle.

_ Tu tiens plutôt bien... pour une femme. nota Borris en s'accoudant à la table.

La doyenne redressa la tête afin de pouvoir regarder en face son geôlier.

_ Tu ne me supplies plus pour que j'arrête? C'est dommage... J'adorais ça!

Elle le fusilla du regard mais ne releva pas.

_ Où est-il?

_ Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez.

Borris bondit dans sa direction et lui agrippa les cheveux. Il les tira en la forçant à relever un peu plus la tête et rapprocha son visage du sien.

_ Je commence à en avoir marre... Aucun de vous ne veut cracher le morceau hein?!

_ Aucun de nous? souligna Cuddy. Je ne suis pas la seule?

_ Tu en sais déjà trop.

_ House... souffla-t-elle.

Le russe resserra sa prise, lui tirant une grimace.

_ Maintenant tu vas être sympa et me dire où il est!

_ Pour la énième fois! Je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler! s'énerva-t-elle.

Borris sortit un couteau de sa poche et plaqua la lame contre sa joue.

_ Tu en es certaine?

Cuddy essaya de se dégager tout en jetant de fréquents coups d'oeil à la lame... En vain.

_ Tu en es certaine? répéta Borris en détachant chaque syllabe.

En guise de réponse, elle lui cracha à la figure. Il étouffa une imprécation et la gifla si violemment qu'elle tomba dans une semi-inconscience. Sa vue se brouilla et elle eu du mal à détailler le visage crispé par la rage du russe. Elle entendit vaguement une porte s'ouvrir et le bruit de pas accompagné d'un autre objet qu'elle n'aurait su nommer... Pourtant... Ce bruit lui était si familier...  
_ Alors?! demanda l'homme.

_ Rien à faire.

_ Je t'avais prévenu. Une vraie dure à cuire. Elle n'est pas directrice pour rien.

L'homme avança jusqu'à la table et se pencha au dessus de la doyenne.

_ Salut Cuddy.

Elle dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux afin de pouvoir distinguer le visage de l'homme. Son cœur s'emballa alors quand sa vue devint plus claire.

_ House?

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

_John prit une chaise et s'y installa.__  
___ Je vous laisse y réfléchir.__  
__House rouvrit les yeux et lui jeta un regard noir.__  
_

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

__ Et si je refuse?_

_Cuddy leva les yeux de son dossier et les posa sur un House furibond. Il avança vers elle d'un pas rageur._

__ Si vous refusez quoi?__  
___ Oh rien... J'me disais juste que ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas eu une scène de ménage. dit-il en s'asseyant.__  
___ Qui dit scène de ménage, dit couple. Et en ce qui nous concerne, ce n'est pas le cas.__  
___ Façon de parler. Bon alors... Vous m'engueulez ou faut-il que je trouve un prétexte?__  
___ Allez en consultation. ordonna-t-elle.__  
__Il lui sourit et pencha la tête sur le côté.__  
___ Quoi? demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.__  
___ Non rien... dit-il d'une voix douce.__  
__Cuddy pencha à son tour la tête.__  
___ En fait, j'voulais juste vous rendre un truc qui vous appartient. reprit-il en plongeant la main dans sa poche.__  
___ House, ça peut attendre non? J'attends des personnes importantes et... _

_Elle se figea quand le diagnosticien lui tendit un string. Il lui fit un grand sourire et s'amusa à le secouer devant ses yeux. Au même moment, deux femmes entrèrent dans la pièce. Cuddy s'empressa d'attraper le string de ses mains et l'envoya sous le bureau. Elle se leva et salua les nouvelles arrivantes tout en faisant signe à House de déguerpir. Il se leva à son tour, prit une autre chaise et s'installa à ses côtés. Elle eu beau lui faire les gros yeux, le fusiller du regard... Rien. Il restait imperturbable et affichait un large sourire à l'attention des deux femmes. Quand elles furent à leur niveau, il put enfin les détailler. La première avait la cinquantaine et portait un tailleur strict. Quant à l'autre, elle était beaucoup plus jeune et son tailleur était beaucoup... beaucoup moins strict. Même Cuddy ne portait pas la jupe aussi courte. Il l'observa s'asseoir avec un regard appréciateur et reçut en prime un coup de coude._

__ Qui est-ce? demanda la plus vieille sur un ton brusque.__  
___ C'est le...__  
___ Docteur House! s'empressa-t-il de répondre en tendant la main vers la plus jeune.__  
__Il reçut un nouveau coup de coude.__  
___ Je suis le directeur du département de diagnostic! Et je suis aussi chercheur.__  
__Cuddy lui lança un regard surpris.__  
___ Chercheur? releva la plus âgée.__  
___ Oui! Ma toute dernière étude tend à montrer qu'un fort taux de coups de coude est un signe de jalousie aigüe et chronique.__  
__Cette fois-ci, il reçut un coup de pied.__  
___ Et vous? Qui êtes vous? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.__  
___ Consuela Grilléti de Barcéléno. répondit la vieille. Et voici ma nièce, Florentina.__  
__Cuddy jeta un coup d'œil à House en priant pour qu'il n'éclate pas de rire à sa figure.__  
___ Vous n'avez pas de surnom? Ou même un nom d'emprunt..._

_Consuela le fusilla du regard. Cuddy ferma les yeux en espérant pouvoir bientôt se réveiller et se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve._

__ Il est vrai que notre nom est long et compliqué. Mais il nous va si bien. N'est-ce pas docteur House? dit Florentina avec fin sourire.__  
___ Bien sûr!_

_Cuddy leva les yeux au plafond mais ne releva pas. Ses talons étaient trop précieux pour qu'elle les use sur la jambe ou le pied de House. Consuela décida d'ignorer le diagnosticien et reporta son attention sur la doyenne._

__ Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici n'est-ce pas?__  
___ Oui et je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas accéder à votre demande.__  
___ J'ai entendu dire que votre hôpital avait besoin de subventions. Je pourrais y remédier.__  
___ Vous essayez de m'acheter?_

_House jetait de rapides coups d'œil aux opposantes en passant de temps à autres sur Florentina. Il ne comprenait pas de quoi elles parlaient mais était sûr d'une chose. Cette femme était une femme de pouvoir et son nom sonnait italien... Sicilien? Il se tourna vers Cuddy et l'observa avec attention. Elle était tendue et affichait son air sévère. Il adorait ça car quand elle avait cette attitude, elle bombait son torse et donnait ainsi du volume à sa poitrine. House prit donc plaisir à regarder cette splendide paire de seins se soulever au rythme de sa respiration._

__ Je veux le meilleur pour mon époux._

__ Votre époux risque de nous apporter des problèmes. Ce serait nous mettre dans une position délicate._

_House sursauta et se tourna vers Consuela.__  
___ Des mafiosos! Ça f'sait longtemps! s'exclama-t-il, hilare.__  
___ Cet individu n'a rien à faire ici! s'énerva Consuela.__  
__Cuddy ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais House la devança.__  
___ Bien au contraire. Parce que je suis son compagnon!__  
__Il fronça un instant les sourcils. La doyenne manqua de s'étrangler et Consuela les fusilla du regard.__  
___ Oui parce que... Vous savez ce que c'est... La familia! On ne se cache rien...__  
__Cuddy chercha du regard un verre d'eau... Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de verre d'eau dans cette pièce?!__  
___ House... Faites-moi penser à installer un distributeur d'eau dans ce bureau.__  
__Il lui lança un regard surpris mais ne releva pas.__  
___ Je veux que mon époux soit hospitalisé dans l'un des meilleurs hôpitaux. Le vôtre.__  
___ Justement! Nous sommes tout sauf discrets. On le retrouvera vite fait ici.__  
___ Personne ne sait qui nous sommes dans cet état.__  
___ La présence de votre mari ici fera courir un risque à l'établissement.__  
___ Vous n'avez pas le droit de refuser l'admission de mon époux dans cet hôpital!__  
___ Là elle marque un point. avoua House.__  
___ Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire? Appeler la police?_

_Le diagnosticien lança à la doyenne un regard admiratif. Cette femme l'étonnait un peu plus chaque jour. Toutes deux restèrent un long moment à se défier du regard. House balaya la pièce du regard. Cuddy avait raison. Ce bureau avait besoin d'un distributeur d'eau..._

__ Très bien. dit-elle enfin. De toute façon je n'ai pas trop le choix n'est-ce pas?__  
__Consuela hocha la tête et se leva. Elle quitta la pièce sans un bruit, suivie par Florentina. Cuddy s'adossa à son siège et poussa un long soupir. House se tourna vers elle et attendit qu'elle prenne la parole.__  
___ Alors comme ça... Je suis votre compagne?__  
___ C'était soit ça, soit la porte.__  
___ J'aurais préféré vous voir prendre la porte.__  
__House fit la moue sous le regard excédé de la doyenne.__  
___ Maintenant, sortez de mon bureau.__  
___ C'est quand même incroyable!__  
__Cuddy poussa un nouveau soupir.__  
___ Je dois l'avouer oui...__  
___ C'est dingue!__  
___ La mafia italienne... Dans mon hôpital...__  
___ Mais non pas ça! Un mafioso qui se fait soigner ici, et alors? C'est un patient comme les autres. Non ce qui est incroyable c'est Florentina!__  
___ House...__  
___ Elle n'a pas arrêté de lorgner sur votre poitrine!__  
__Cuddy manqua de tomber de son siège._

__ Au début je croyais qu'elle vous jalousait parce que vous aviez au moins deux tours de poitrine de plus qu'elle mais je me suis rendu compte que le regard qu'elle y portait était un regard appréciateur! Comment une fille aussi jolie peut-elle basculer dans l'autre bord?! C'est du gâchis! Vraiment... ça m'dépasse..._

_La doyenne lui lança un regard narquois.__  
___ Et comment avez-vous constatez qu'elle fixait ma poitrine?__  
___ Simple déduction.__  
__Cuddy haussa les sourcils._

__ Je pensais avoir l'exclusivité sur votre poitrine! All inclusive! Mais cette dévergondée a brisé mes rêves. C'est comme si j'achetais un superbe sandwich et qu'elle venait mordre dedans..._

__ Vous comparez mes seins à un sandwich?__  
___ Non. J'ai dit... Un superbe sandwich.__  
__Cuddy sourit malgré elle.__  
___ Je croyais que votre nouveau passe-temps était de mater mon postérieur?__  
___ Rectificatif. VOTRE nouveau passe-temps est de ramasser un tas d'objets en prenant une position qui attire mon regard sur l'énorme masse qu'est votre cul.__  
__La doyenne s'apprêtait à répliquer quand le téléphone sonna. Elle prit le combiné tout en soutenant le regard de House.__  
___ Oui?__  
__Le diagnosticien attrapa sa règle et s'amusa à la pointer en direction de sa poitrine.__  
___ Dites à Madame Breeman qu'elle ne peut pas sortir... ça suffit! Non! Non! Ce n'est pas vous... elle voulut attraper la règle mais il esquiva et toucha ses seins avec.__  
___ Touche! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire triomphal._

__ C'est... Un sale gosse enquiquineur qui va bientôt prendre une fessée s'il n'arrête pas tout de suite... continua-t-elle en le fusillant du regard. Le docteur Wilson m'a prévenue. Entre son problème psychiatrique et son cancer, le choix est vite fait non? Alors ne la laissez pas partir. Je passerai dans dix minutes..._

_House essaya à nouveau de toucher ses seins à l'aide de la règle mais cette fois-ci elle le lui arracha des mains et lui donna un coup sec sur les doigts._

__ Vous direz aussi au docteur Wilson qu'il peut venir chercher son neveu dans mon bureau.__  
__Elle raccrocha et brandit la règle d'un air menaçant.__  
___ Vous m'envoyez Wilson?__  
___ Sortez de ce bureau House!__  
___ Wilson n'a aucun pouvoir sur moi.__  
___ Allez en consultation sinon...__  
___ Sinon quoi? il lui lança un regard moqueur. Alors? Hum?__  
___ Vous serez privé de quelque chose que vous aimez...__  
__House ouvrit grand les yeux.__  
___ Vous n'oseriez pas...__  
___ On parie?__  
___ Vous en avez autant besoin que moi.__  
___ Vous en êtes certain?__  
___ Très bien. dit-il en se couchant sur le bureau.__  
___ Qu'est-ce que vous faites?! s'écria-t-elle alors qu'il passait sa tête sous le bureau.__  
___ Je récupère le string pardi!__  
__Elle le poussa de toutes ses forces pour qu'il descende. Il redressa la tête et la menaça de la mordre en faisant claquer ses dents.__  
___ House!_

_Elle l'agrippa au col et tira de toutes ses forces. Il lâcha prise et finit au sol, l'entrainant dans sa chute. Ils se regardèrent un instant puis éclatèrent de rire. House ramassa le string et le tendit à Cuddy avec un regard malicieux. Elle le prit en caressant au passage sa main. House redevint alors sérieux et plongea son regard dans le sien._

__ Vous ne regrettez rien? demanda-t-il._

Cuddy chercha à tâtons sa main. Une fulgurante douleur traversa son bras alors qu'elle le faisait glisser le plus doucement possible sur le sol. Elle savait qu'il était tout proche, comme elle savait qu'il avait dû fournir un gros effort pour prononcer ses mots. Vu dans quel état ils l'avaient laissé, ça ne pouvait qu'être pire pour lui. Ses doigts frôlèrent enfin les siens. Elle rampa jusqu'à son niveau et plissa les yeux en espérant pouvoir l'apercevoir. Mais dans ce noir complet, elle ne perçut rien... Juste une respiration rauque. Épuisée, elle ne tenta pas de se redresser et se contenta de lui serrez la main avec tendresse.

_ Bien sûr que non... répondit-elle en entrelaçant leurs doigts.


	4. Chapter 4

_ Ils nous torturent pour une raison que j'ignore. déclara Cuddy.  
_ Vous avez croisé Wilson?  
_ Lui aussi?!  
House émit un grognement.  
_ Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes là? demanda-t-elle.  
_ Je suis aussi perdu que vous. Je sais juste que Wilson et vous y êtes passés...  
Il serra légèrement sa main dans la sienne.  
_ Je suis désolé... souffla-t-il.  
Cuddy leva la tête et tenta de détailler ses traits dans la pénombre... En vain. Elle savait qu'il était adossé au mur et sa respiration à la fois faible et saccadée lui signalait qu'il souffrait atrocement.  
_ Ne soyez pas désolé pour quelque chose qui vous dépasse House. Ces hommes cherchent une chose que nous n'avons pas...  
_ Ou quelqu'un...  
_ Si vous en savez plus sur ces hommes...  
_ Je ne sais rien. Juste que nous ne sommes pas au même endroit... Et que ceux qui nous gardent ne sont pas les mêmes...  
Cuddy fronça les sourcils.  
_ D'ailleurs ceux là sont plus agréables au regard et au touché. Leurs fesses sont plus rondes et leur poitrine plus développée... Quel est votre dernier souvenir?  
_ Un poing d'homme m'arrivant en pleine figure.  
House se raidit.  
_ Ensuite... Trou noir... Je me suis réveillée ici et je vous ai entendu. Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là House? Et qui sont ces femmes? Et pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il s'agit d'un autre groupe? Et si c'est bien le cas, qu'en est-il des autres?  
_ Ça en fait beaucoup de questions...  
Cuddy poussa un long soupir et se laissa retomber sur le sol. Cet acte réveilla la douleur à son bras droit et lui tira une nouvelle grimace.  
_ Vous en savez plus que moi. murmura-t-elle.  
Elle tendit l'oreille mais il ne dit rien. Un silence qu'elle jugea anormal.  
_ House?  
Un gémissement de douleur lui répondit. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal et posa ses mains sur le torse du diagnosticien.  
_ House! Vous êtes blessé? House!  
Elle chercha à tâtons son visage et dans la précipitation lui mit les doigts dans le nez.  
_ Oh! Excusez-moi!  
House remua légèrement avant d'éternuer.  
_ Nom de D... Cuddy!  
_ Au moins vous reparlez! House, où avez-vous mal?  
_ Ce n'est pas...  
Il fut coupé par une main autoritaire qui se plaqua sur sa bouche. Il la mordilla alors au creux mais la doyenne tint bon. Il poussa un soupir en signe de défaite et se laissa faire. Elle retira sa main et effleura ses lèvres des doigts.  
_ Votre lèvre est fendue. nota Cuddy. Vous vous êtes battu?  
Le diagnosticien ne répondit pas. Espérant que ce silence la pousserait à continuer ses caresses. Elle fit remonter sa main le long de sa tempe et la passa dans ses cheveux.  
_ Pas de traumatisme crânien. C'est déjà ça.  
_ Y'a un truc à mon entre jambe qui...  
_ Ferait mieux de rester en place. finit Cuddy. House! Je ne plaisante pas! Où avez-vous mal?!  
_ Il fait noir, je n'arrive même pas à situer où est votre poitrine. Même si je disais ce que j'avais, vous ne pourriez...  
Elle lui attrapa la main et la posa sur l'un de ses seins.  
_ Rien faire... finit-il abasourdi.  
_ Ma poitrine est là House. A présent, dites-moi où vous souffrez.

Cuddy soupira. Maintenant qu'il avait sa main posée sur sa poitrine, il ne risquait pas d'être très réceptif. Elle fit remonter sa main le long de son autre bras et entra en contact avec une substance poisseuse. Elle se figea un instant mais préféra ne rien dire et continuer. Au même moment, House retira sa main de son sein et la laissa retomber le long de son corps. Cuddy remonta sa main jusqu'à son épaule où elle constata que sa chemise était déchirée. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa de justesse en plaquant ses mains au sol. Sauf que sa main gauche atterrit dans une flaque visqueuse.  
_ Mon Dieu House. souffla-t-elle.  
Elle releva la tête dans sa direction et sentit son corps se raidir.  
_ Vous vous videz de votre sang!  
Elle passa la jambe de l'autre côté de son corps et lui fit face. Cette fois-ci, elle utilisa ses deux mains pour tâter son épaule blessée. Ce qui lui tira une nouvelle grimace puisque que son bras droit était douloureux.  
_ Vous avez une coupure... Petite de diamètre mais profonde... Un couteau n'aurait pas pu vous blesser ainsi...  
_ Lime à ongles. dit House en étouffant un cri de douleur.  
Cuddy marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de percuter.  
_ Une lime à ongles?!  
_ En acier et bien affutée.  
Elle fit glisser un doigt le long de la coupure.  
_ Quand on vous l'a plantée dans l'épaule, la lame s'est cassée?

_ House!  
_ Oui.  
_ Il y a un risque d'infection.  
_ Oui et l'heureuse gagnante du jour est la doyenne de l'hôpital! Nous vous remercions pour votre participation et vous disons au revoir et bonsoir!  
_ Fermez la. ordonna-t-elle.  
House se figea. Elle venait d'employer son ton autoritaire. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon.  
_ Cuddy...  
_ Chut!  
_ Il fait noir...  
Elle ne releva pas et commença à déboutonner sa chemise.  
_ C'est une mauvaise idée, vraiment!  
Elle la lui enleva et s'attaqua à son tee-shirt.  
_  
House posa une main sur sa joue et de l'autre, saisit sa taille afin de la plaquer contre lui. Ils s'échangèrent à nouveau un baiser à la fois doux et passionné. Cuddy faisant glisser ses mains le long de son dos et lui, caressant sa joue à l'aide du pouce. Il voulait prendre son temps et s'appliquer. Ne brûler aucune étape et imprégner en elle un souvenir inoubliable. Elle se cambra légèrement quand il lui déposa une flambée de baisers au niveau du cou et étouffa un gémissement de plaisir quand sa main glissa le long de sa cuisse. Il lâcha sa joue et posa l'autre main sur son sein qu'il pressa doucement. Les baisers de Cuddy devinrent plus ardents et ses caresses plus exaltées. House fit remonter délicatement sa deuxième main jusqu'à son haut et s'appliqua à la dévêtir sans briser leur étreinte. Alors qu'il s'attaquait au dernier bouton, elle posa ses mains sur son torse nu afin de se dégager de lui et se dirigea vers la chambre en lui faisant signe de la rejoindre. Il la suivit d'un regard appréciateur et attendit qu'elle entre dans la pièce pour se jeter sur son flacon de vicodin. Après avoir gobé deux comprimés, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa canne et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Quand il arriva enfin à son niveau elle se tourna vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il fit un pas dans sa direction, elle recula. Elle retira son haut avec sensualité et dégrafa son soutien-gorge._

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites?  
_ Aujourd'hui, les baleines des soutiens-gorge sont en plastique. Mais on peut en trouver encore en acier.  
_ Vous êtes en train de retirer votre soutien-gorge?! demanda House en se redressant.  
_ C'est déjà fait... Là je retire les baleines... Je vais m'en servir pour vous enlever...  
House tendit son bras valide mais elle esquiva et lui donna une tape sur la main.  
_ Ce n'est pas le moment!  
_ J'voulais juste vérifier si vous aviez toujours votre haut...  
_ Je l'ai toujours et je compte bien le garder! Maintenant arrêtez de gigoter si vous ne voulez pas que je plante ma baleine dans votre œil.  
_ Je n'approuve pas ce que vous prévoyez de faire...  
_ Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis. répliqua-t-elle en se concentrant sur sa tâche. Une lime à ongles sert à limer les ongles. Cette lime était donc tout sauf propre.  
_ Et votre baleine alors?!  
_ Enveloppée dans un bout de tissu, je pense qu'il n'y a pas trop de danger. Pas besoin de stériliser. De toute façon, nous n'en avons pas les moyens.  
_ Raison de plus pour laisser tomber et juste arrêter l'hémorragie.  
_ Bon sang! Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que vous étiez blessé!?  
_ Pour ne pas me faire charcuter par la suite!  
Cuddy le plaqua contre le mur et se pencha sur sa blessure.  
_ Je dois le faire House...  
_ Je sais...  
_ Très bien... J'y vais...  
Avec son pouce, elle appuya sur sa plaie et écarta les bords à l'aide de la baleine. House poussa un hurlement de douleur qui lui glaça le sang. Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement mais elle continua.  
_ Serrez les dents...  
_ Facile à dire! vociféra-t-il.  
Elle plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne et enfonça un peu plus la baleine dans sa chair. Muscles tendus, le diagnosticien fit tout son possible pour ne pas mordre les lèvres de la doyenne.  
_ C'est presque fini. lui susurra-t-elle avant de le faire à nouveau taire par un baiser.  
Elle entra enfin en contact avec le bout d'acier et le saisit délicatement. Elle accentua sa prise sur House et garda sa bouche plaquée contre la sienne. Pour plus de précaution, il aurait fallu qu'elle retire doucement la lame de son épaule mais elle savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Elle tira alors d'un coup sec et constata avec un profond soulagement que le morceau de lime était entier. Elle prit la tête du diagnosticien entre ses mains et glissa sa langue dans sa bouche. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce que les spasmes de House cessent. Au bout d'un moment, elle se dégagea de lui et ramassa sa chemise qu'elle s'appliqua à mettre en lambeaux. Elle stoppa l'hémorragie en nouant le bout de tissu et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle se concentra alors sur House. Front contre front, Cuddy lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle.  
_ Vous vous débrouillez pas mal dans le noir... lui glissa-t-il entre deux gémissements de douleur.  
_ Chut. lui fit-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.  
Il hocha la tête et étouffa un nouveau gémissement. Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois puis se laissa glisser à ses côtés.

Béatrice Lestran posa une main sur la poignée de porte puis se figea. Les cris avaient brutalement cessé et le silence était retombé. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur qui lui fit signe de revenir.  
_ Laisse tomber. La réunion va bientôt commencer. Au pire, ils étaient en train de se battre.  
_ J'en doute. répliqua Béatrice.  
_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?  
_ J'étais là...  
Evelyn déglutit et se détourna de l'entrée de la cave.  
_ Allons-y...  
_ Tout ça va mal finir.  
_ La ferme! Si elle se rend compte que tu doutes, elle se débarrassera de toi comme elle s'est débarrassée de lui!  
Béatrice frissonna.  
_ Elle va les tuer n'est-ce pas?  
_ Quand elle aura ce qu'elle veut, oui, sûrement. répondit Evelyn en quittant la pièce.  
Béatrice lança un dernier regard à l'entrée de la cave avant de suivre sa sœur.

_ Vous avez entendu?  
Cuddy se redressa et tendit l'oreille.  
_ Juste des éclats de voix. répondit faiblement House.  
_ Y'avait du monde en haut. Pourquoi ne sont-elles pas descendues?  
_ Elles ont dû se dire que nous étions en plein acte sexuel et n'ont pas voulu déranger.  
_ Vous récupérez vite. nota-t-elle avec satisfaction.  
Elle s'adossa à nouveau au mur et ferma les yeux. Elle était épuisée et son bras lui faisait toujours aussi mal...

_Borris resserra sa prise sur son bras et la força à se redresser. La personne qu'elle avait pris un court instant pour House fit un pas sur le côté et attendit qu'elle fût en place.  
_ Qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-elle enfin.  
_ Je m'appelle Henry. Je suis anglais et...  
_ Rien à foutre.  
Borris leva la main pour la frapper mais il lui fit signe d'arrêter.  
_ Je comprends que vous soyez désappointée...  
_ Désappointée? souligna Cuddy, à présent furieuse. Vous m'enlevez, me séquestrez et me torturez sans aucune raison et vous croyez que je suis juste d-é-s-a-p-p-o-i-n-t-é-e?! Qui êtes vous?!  
_ A quoi cela vous servirait de savoir qui je suis réellement hum?  
_ D'où me connaissez-vous? Et qu'est-ce que vous me voulez à la fin?!  
_ Nous ne voulons qu'une chose et vous savez très bien de quoi je parle.  
_ Je vous jure que je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez! Arrêtez de jouer au parrain atteint d'une indigestion et d'un égo démesuré et dites moi clairement les choses!  
_ Et vous, arrêtez de faire comme si vous étiez à côté de la plaque et soyez franche avec moi.  
_ Très bien...  
Un large sourire fendit le visage de Henry. Cuddy inspira profondément puis, soudainement, attrapa la seringue qui se trouvait sur la table et la planta dans le cou de l'homme. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lui injecter l'air qu'elle contenait car Borris lui sauta dessus.  
_ Allez vous faire foutre. lâcha-t-elle avant de recevoir le poing du russe en pleine figure._

BOUM!  
Cuddy sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. A ses côtés, House s'était redressé et regardait en direction d'une lumière vive qui s'engouffrait dans la pièce. La doyenne dut plisser les yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière. Trois personnes passèrent la porte et descendirent les marches. Cuddy nota rapidement que la personne du milieu était retenue de force par les deux autres qui, apparemment, la menaçaient à l'aide d'une arme. Quand elles arrivèrent à leur niveau, la doyenne reconnut aussitôt Wilson. Elle sentit House se raidir à ses côtés mais ne quitta pas l'oncologue du regard. Les deux femmes qui l'accompagnaient et qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant ouvrirent la porte de leur cellule et y jetèrent l'oncologue. Il se retourna vivement vers elles et les fusilla du regard pendant qu'elles refermaient la grille et s'éloignaient sans bruit. Avant de remonter, elles déposèrent une lampe sur le sol et leur fit un léger signe de tête. Au moins, ils ne seraient plus plongés dans le noir. Quand la porte fut refermée, un silence pesant tomba sur les lieux. Wilson, dos tourné, continuait de fixer la porte d'entrée. Cuddy l'observa un instant sans rien dire. Son détachement lui paraissait étrange et cette attitude lui faisait presque peur. Au bout d'un moment, House se releva avec difficulté et fit un pas vers son ami. Cuddy l'imita alors mais garda ses distances.  
_ Wilson. appela doucement le diagnosticien en s'avançant vers lui.  
Quand il fut à son niveau, l'oncologue se retourna enfin et lui décocha un coup de poing si véloce qu'il fit basculer House en arrière.  
_ Espèce de salaud! s'écria Wilson en se jetant sur lui.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

_Teddy Skey attrapa la chaise et la fit glisser jusqu'à la table. Il bondit dans sa direction et se posa dessus en douceur. Wilson le regarda faire, interdit. Le jeune homme lui fit un grand sourire.  
_ Borris n'y va pas de main morte hein?!  
L'oncologue aurait voulu lui cracher à la figure mais préféra ne pas se mettre à dos cet homme qui paraissait plus ouvert. Il décida donc d'être conciliant et adoucit ses traits.  
_ Qui était l'homme tout à l'heure? Qui lui a dit de changer de méthode... Je dois avouer que la première n'était pas si désagréable que ça...  
Teddy pouffa de rire.  
_ Pour la première, z'aviez la morphine! Là z'aurez besoin d'un chirurgien esthétique.  
Wilson serra les dents.  
_ Qui était-ce?  
_ Mon Boss! Alors celui-là, à côté de Borris il est WAW! J'ose même pas lui adresser la parole! Et taleur, il a tué John! Pow! En pleine tête! Le pauvre... J'l'aimais bien. Il voulait juste arrêter de jouer au tortionnaire... Mais c'est ce qui arrive quand on contrarie le Boss! En plus, parait qu'un des prisonniers aurait essayé de s'faire la malle! Le Boss était pas content! Ah ça non...  
Wilson fronça les sourcils. Ce gosse accentuait son mal de tête.  
_ Mon Boss, c'est pas le gars super balèze! Hein! Il se balade avec une canne... Mais une fois qu'il plonge son regard bleu électrique dans le votre... C'est fini! Game over!  
Wilson se raidit.  
_ Comment s'appelle votre boss?  
_ Boss! il éclata de rire. Ou des fois, Borris l'appelle Monsieur H mais il a horreur de ça! il tourna la tête. Ah ben tiens... En parlant du loup... J'frais mieux d'la fermer si j'veux pas finir avec une balle entre les deux yeux.  
Wilson, dont le rythme cardiaque avait doublé, tourna la tête en direction d'une grande vitre teintée. Il aperçu alors un homme derrière mais ne distingua que sa silhouette.  
Appuyé sur sa canne, le Boss observait l'oncologue. Borris s'approcha de lui et observa à son tour les occupants de la pièce.  
_ Alors?  
_ C'est fait. Quand il se réveillera, il sera un peu perdu... Et comme vous me l'avez dit, j'ai étalé le sang de John sur lui et j'ai posé la balle sur le bureau. Mais je dois avouer que je n'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi vous m'avez demandé de faire tout ça. On aurait pu lui arracher les infos qu'on voulait si vous m'aviez laissé m'en occuper.  
_ Non. Si John n'a pas réussi, ce n'est pas toi qui lui feras dire quoi que ce soit. D'eux trois c'est celui qui en sait le plus... En partant du principe que les deux autres ne savent rien. Non. On va le laisser nous amener à la source... Il sait maintenant que nous tenons ses amis et le connaissant, il fera tout pour les sortir de là.  
_ Mais il risque de prévenir la police. souligna le russe.  
_ Imbécile... S'il prévient la police, il sera inculpé du meurtre de John Mac Vaughen.  
Un large sourire fendit le visage de Borris.  
_ Vous êtes trop fort Boss!  
_ Rho... La ferme!  
Wilson serra les poings. Une profonde colère lui monta à la gorge alors qu'il observait la cause de toutes ses douleurs... Là... Derrière cette vitre. Et il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça puisse être..._

_ Connard!  
Il attrapa House au col et le força à se redresser. Il le frappa à nouveau au visage sous le regard effaré de Cuddy qui s'élança dans leur direction.  
_ Wilson! s'écria-t-elle.  
L'oncologue envoya valser House un peu plus loin. Le diagnosticien percuta de plein fouet les barreaux de la cellule avant de s'écrouler au sol.  
_ Wilson! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend?! Vous êtes devenu fou?!  
_ C'est lui! Je l'ai vu!  
La doyenne lui sauta dessus mais fut vite mise à l'écart d'un revers de la main. Elle tituba un instant et manqua de s'écrouler à son tour. Wilson se dirigea vers House d'un pas rageur. Dépassée, Cuddy le regarda faire en se demandant pourquoi il réagissait ainsi.

_ Pourquoi?! Pourquoi nous faire ça?!  
Le diagnosticien cracha du sang puis se releva, afin de lui faire face.  
_ Pourquoi vous faire quoi?! demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.  
En guise de réponse, Wilson balança son poing dans sa direction. Mais cette fois-ci, House para son coup et riposta avec un crochet du gauche. L'oncologue recula de quelques pas, sonné. Il s'apprêtait à repartir à la charge mais Cuddy se planta devant House et le défia du regard.  
_ Bougez de là!  
_ Non.  
_ Cuddy! C'est lui! C'est lui qui nous a fait ça! Qui... Qui nous a fait torturer!  
_ QUOI? s'étrangla House.  
L'oncologue fit un pas dans sa direction mais fut stoppé par une claque assénée par la doyenne. Le diagnosticien ouvrit grand les yeux, tandis que Wilson la questionnait du regard, pantois.  
_ Reprenez vos esprits espèce d'idiot.  
House cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il venait de rêver ou Cuddy venait de traiter Wilson d'idiot? Il échangea un furtif regard avec l'oncologue qui semblait aussi perplexe que lui.  
_ L'homme que vous avez sûrement pris pour House n'est pas House. reprit-elle.  
_ Je... Il... bafouilla Wilson.  
_ J'avoue que House est un tordu doublé d'un grand malade mais vraiment! Vous croyez sincèrement qu'il irait jusqu'à nous faire séquestrer et torturer?!  
Elle haussa les sourcils, imitée par House. Wilson se détendit et se mit à fixer le sol.

Le diagnosticien poussa un soupir de soulagement et se laissa glisser le long du mur.  
_ Je suis désolé... souffla l'oncologue.  
Cuddy posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.  
_ Et vous êtes tout pardonné.  
_ J'ai pas donné mon accord. répliqua House en se massant la mâchoire.  
La doyenne fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et haussa la voix.  
_ Vous étiez éreinté, vous souffriez, vous étiez perdu... Et vous avez cru voir House en un homme qui lui ressemble fortement...  
_ Mais pas du tout!  
_ House! Fermez la! ordonna-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.  
Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage, marqué par les coups et la fatigue, de Wilson.  
_ Moi aussi... Dans un moment d'égarement... J'ai cru que c'était House... admit-elle.  
_ Mais bon sang! Vous n'avez pas les yeux en face des trous! s'exclama le diagnosticien.  
Cuddy ne releva pas et prit Wilson dans ses bras.  
_ Je suis heureuse de vous voir en un morceau.  
_ Eh! C'est moi qui viens de me faire tabasser! C'est moi qui devrais avoir le câlin! s'offusqua House.  
_ Vous avez déjà eu plus qu'un câlin. Chacun son tour.  
House opina d'un air penaud sous le regard ébaubi de Wilson.  
_ Plus qu'un câlin? releva-t-il en se dégageant doucement de l'étreinte de Cuddy.  
_ Vous avez mal quelque part? demanda-t-elle.  
_ Il lui reste une baleine. ajouta House.  
Elle lui donna un coup de pied sous le regard interdit de l'oncologue. Le pauvre était totalement dépassé.  
_ Non ça va... Je vais bien...  
Cuddy hocha la tête.  
_ Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là? demanda-t-il enfin.  
_ Une bonne heure. répondit la doyenne en prenant place aux côtés de House.  
_ Je vois. dit-il en l'imitant. Et vous savez qui sont ces femmes?  
Ils secouèrent la tête et poussèrent un soupir à l'unisson.

Wilson tourna la tête vers House et le détailla un instant. Il s'en voulait d'avoir pu penser que son meilleur ami avait été impliqué dans cette affaire et en était en plus l'investigateur. Nerfs à vif ou pas... Il n'aurait jamais dû mettre en doute leur amitié. Cette pensée n'aurait même jamais dû lui traverser l'esprit.  
_ Je suis vraiment désolé...  
_ J'le méritais p'tet... mais pour autre chose...  
Cuddy sourit.  
_ Et puis au moins, tu auras réveillé l'instinct maternel de Cuddy.  
Wilson pouffa de rire sous le regard courroucé de la doyenne.  
_ Et votre câlin, vous pouvez le mettre où je pense!  
House lui fit un clin d'œil et reporta son attention sur l'oncologue.  
_ En plus tu tapes comme une femmelette. Alors rassure toi, je n'ai rien senti.  
Cette fois-ci, ce fut Cuddy qui pouffa de rire.  
_ Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu m'as donné en basculant en arrière. répliqua-t-il.  
_ J'ai été surpris et j'ai perdu l'équilibre se défendit le diagnosticien.  
Cuddy lui tapota la main d'un air compatissant.  
_ Rho, ça va!  
La doyenne et l'oncologue éclatèrent de rire. House s'apprêtait à les remettre à leur place quand la porte de la cave s'ouvrit. Ils se turent aussitôt et fixèrent l'entrée.

Trois femmes passèrent la porte et descendirent les escaliers. L'une d'entre elles tenait un kalachnikov à la main. Les prisonniers se levèrent, House prenant appui sur Wilson. Quand les femmes furent arrivées à leur niveau, Cuddy reconnut...  
_ Florentina?  
House secoua la tête.  
_ Non, en fait, c'est Florence. Elle est française.  
_ Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit qu'elle était dans le coup!? s'exclama la doyenne.  
_ Désolé, mais j'étais trop occupé à souffrir et à hurler de douleur!  
Elle lui lança un regard noir et reporta son attention sur Florence qui attendait simplement qu'ils se taisent. De son côté, Wilson observait la scène d'un air détaché. De toute façon, il n'y comprenait rien... Et plus le temps passait, plus la logique s'éloignait et le doute s'insinuait.  
Florence fit un pas vers House et lui fit signe d'approcher. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Cuddy et Wilson puis avança.  
_ Fouille le. ordonna-t-elle en s'adressant à celle qui n'avait rien dans les mains.  
Elle s'exécuta sous les regards étonnés des prisonniers.  
_ Vous m'avez fouillé avant de m'enfermer non?  
_ Sauf qu'à ce moment là, ma lime à ongles était dans votre épaule. répliqua Florence.  
Cuddy se figea.  
_ Evitez de trop me tripoter. dit House alors qu'on fouillait ses poches. Ou ma patronne risque d'être jalouse.  
Florence jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la doyenne puis reporta son attention sur House.  
_ Rassurez-vous. Vanessa préfère les femmes.  
_ J'en étais sûr...  
La jeune femme se redressa subitement et brandit le morceau de lime à ongles.  
_ Beau boulot docteur Cuddy. déclara Florence.  
La doyenne serra les poings.  
_ Elles sont fortes. dit House en lui lançant un regard se voulant rassurant.  
Florence sortit de la cellule. Suivie de celle qui tenait le kalachnikov.  
_ Vous, suivez nous. ordonna Vanessa en poussant le diagnosticien.  
Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à une Cuddy tendue et à un Wilson complètement paumé, puis suivit ses geôlières.  
Quand la porte fut refermée, l'oncologue se tourna vers la doyenne.  
_ Y'a quelque chose entre vous et House?  
Cuddy fronça les sourcils.

Ils étaient enfermés dans un endroit inconnu. Quelques heures auparavant, ils avaient été enfermés dans un autre endroit inconnu et s'étaient fait torturer. Là, on venait d'emmener House, sûrement pour un interrogatoire ponctué de coups et de différents moyens de torture et Wilson... lui... demandait s'il y avait quelque chose entre eux... Plutôt effarante comme situation. Elle se tourna alors vers lui et...  
_ C'est purement sexuel. Purement et simplement sexuel.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Vanessa ouvrit la porte du bureau et s'effaça devant House. Il entra dans la pièce qu'il connaissait bien et resta planté en son milieu jusqu'à ce que son occupante lui fasse signe de s'asseoir. Florence entra à son tour et ferma la porte derrière elle. House s'assit sur un siège, face au bureau. La française se dirigea vers le sofa et s'y installa en prenant bien soin de poser son automatique à ses côtés.

_ Celui-là à l'option vibromasseur? demanda House.

_ Toujours aussi délicat.

Il tourna la tête vers la femme qui lui faisait face.

_ Toujours. Surtout depuis que vous m'avez tiré dessus.

_ Une petite fléchette de rien du tout.

_ Vous auriez pu prévenir.

Le sourire qu'affichait la blonde disparut.

_ Vous vous êtes foutu de moi. Il n'y avait rien là-bas.

_ Écoutez Maria Chipolata j'sais plus quoi...

_ Maria Juantélina!

_ Rho ba merde alors!

Florence saisit son automatique. House lui lança un regard noir.

_ Quoi encore?! Vous allez me le planter dans l'autre épaule? Ou vous allez me sortir une lime à ongle tout neuve?!

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Maria et se retrouva face au canon de son pistolet.

_ Je n'aime pas être contrariée.

_House cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une grande pièce luxueusement meublée et fortement éclairée. Trois femmes se tenaient face à lui et deux autres étaient assises sur un canapé, sur sa gauche. Il se débattit pour la troisième fois mais ses liens se cédèrent pas. Au moins là, il était attaché à une chaise et non sur une table..._

__ Qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-il._

_Aucune réponse. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'il n'y ait enfin du mouvement. Une porte s'ouvrit derrière House et deux femmes entrèrent dans la pièce. Le diagnosticien attendit qu'elles arrivent jusqu'à lui en préparant des répliques cinglantes. Deux jeune femmes se plantèrent devant lui... Deux jeunes femmes qu'il connaissait._

__ Florentina?_

__ Mon vrai nom est Florence._

__ Et là vous ne cachez pas votre accent français... il se tourna vers la deuxième. La call girl spécialisée en infirme! Vous savez, moi je prends de la vicodin. Pas des fléchettes en pleine poire._

__ Parle-t-il toujours pour ne rien dire? demanda la blonde d'un air las._

__ Il ne parle qu'en cas de nécessité et en envoyant des piques. Mais là je pense qu'il est stressé. D'où son débit de parole. répondit Florence._

__ Y'a aussi le fait que j'ai super mal à ma jambe._

__ Et pas à votre langue? répliqua la blonde._

__ Et vous êtes?_

__ Maria Juantélina de Varquaz._

__ Encore un nom super simple à retenir merci. ironisa le diagnosticien._

_Maria lui tendit une boîte de Vicodin._

__ Détachez le ordonna-t-elle. Et vous... Avalez moi au moins trois comprimés._

__ Vous voulez m'abrutir pour que je vous donne réponse à tout? J'ai l'air aussi con en vrai?!_

_On lui coupa ses liens. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'empressa de gober un comprimé._

__ Bon alors... Vous êtes qui? J'veux dire... Que représentez-vous au sein de notre société? Mafia féminine? Vous êtes du PPCG? Le Parti Progressiste des Call Girls? Vous travaillez pour une association de femmes battues? Je vous jure de ne pas battre Cuddy. De temps en temps, une petite fessée mais rien de bien méchant._

_Maria poussa un soupir d'exaspération et s'éloigna en maugréant._

__ Bien joué docteur House. dit Florence avec un sourire. Suivez-moi. Les choses sérieuses vont commencer._

_Il se leva en jetant de furtifs regards autour de lui. Toutes ses bimbos étaient aussi armées que Rambo... Tenter de s'enfuir en clopinant et en se faisant trouer comme une passoire n'était pas une bonne option. Il n'avait donc pas d'autre choix. Il se tourna vers Florence et comprit tout de suite qu'elle avait sondé son esprit. Cette femme était anormalement intelligente._

__ Sage décision. lui murmura-t-elle en lui montrant une porte un peu plus loin._

__ J'ai eu de la Vicodin, mais je n'ai pas droit à ma canne?_

__ Sautillez sur un pied. proposa-t-elle._

__ Sadiques. lâcha-t-il en boîtant en direction de la pièce._

_Il s'arrêta devant la porte et jeta un coup d'oeil aux deux femmes qui la gardaient. Son regard s'attardant sur la crosse de leurs armes. Florence se positionna derrière lui et fit signe à l'une des jeunes femmes d'ouvrir la porte. Alors qu'elle se penchait pour s'exécuter, House bondit sur elle et lui arracha l'arme accrochée à sa ceinture. Tout se passa alors très vite. Il se retourna afin de braquer l'arme sur Florence et la vit fondre sur lui, lime à ongle en main. Il n'eu pas le temps d'esquisser la moindre esquive et reçu la lame improvisée dans l'épaule. La française retourna le lime dans sa chair, ce qui eu pour effet de la briser. House poussa un hurlement de douleur et lâcha le pistolet. Florence sortit alors son automatique et le braqua, contre toute attente, sur la femme qui s'était fait dépouiller de son arme._

__ Les boulets n'ont pas leur place ici. déclara-t-elle avant de tirer._

_House vit avec horreur la balle aller se loger entre les deux yeux exorbités de la jeune femme. La française se tourna vers lui et lui donna un coup de pied qui l'expédia à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle entra à son tour et referma la porte derrière elle._

_House roula sur le côté et lui fit face._

__ Imbécile. dit-elle en pointant son arme dans sa direction._

Le diagnosticien pencha la tête sur le côté afin de pouvoir plonger son regard dans celui de Maria.

_ Vous croyez vraiment m'intimider en braquant ce truc sur moi? Baguette au beurre a déjà usé de cette méthode.

Florence leva les yeux au plafond alors que Maria baissait son arme.

_ Vous nous avez manipulé!

_ Un peu ouais. Mais comprenez moi. Depuis le début de cette affaire, je suis le pantin désarticulé dont le nez ne cesse de grandir sans raison. Je ne sais même pas qu'est-ce que je fous là! Alors oui, j'ai tourné la situation en ma faveur.

_ Vous auriez fait quoi si nous les avions tué?

_ C'était un pari risqué j'avoue. Mais pourquoi se débarrasser de possibles informateurs... il haussa les sourcils. Hum?

_ Nous sommes dans une impasse docteur House. déclara Maria en se penchant vers lui.

__ Une impasse? souligna le diagnosticien en se pressant l'épaule et en lançant au passage un regard noir à Florence._

_Maria fit le tour de son bureau et s'y installa._

__ A cause de vous, j'ai perdu une paire de bras._

__ C'est pas moi qui ait tiré... Vous êtes complètement tarée! Vous tuez de sang froid et vous servez de lime à ongle comme arme!_

__ Baissez d'un ton. Votre situation ici est sûrement meilleure que là-bas._

__ Là-bas?_

_House se redressa et la questionna du regard._

__ Où est-il? demanda-t-elle._

_Le diagnosticien secoua la tête d'un air désespéré. Et voilà que ça recommençait!_

__ Mais bordel de merde! De quoi parlez vous à la fin?!_

__ Il sait très bien de quoi on parle. signala Florence._

__ Si c'était le cas, je ne jouerais pas le rôle de celui qui ne sait rien! répliqua House. J'ai un morceau de lime à ongle dans l'épaule!_

_D'une main fébrile, il sortit sa boîte de Vicodin et en prit un comprimé. Rester rationnel... Il devait rester rationnel malgré les doses qu'il simposait. Garder l'esprit clair..._

__ Docteur House, je commence à perdre sérieusement patience!_

__ On est là depuis quoi... Dix minutes?! Dites à planche à pain au beurre de virer son cul de cette pièce. J'ai du mal à supporter que mes agresseurs respirent le même air que le mien._

__ ..._

__ Et là, on pourra discuter._

_Maria fit signe à la française de quitter la pièce. Elle s'exécuta en silence et en faisant rouler ses hanches._

__ Pathétique. déclara-t-il de façon à ce qu'elle l'entende._

__ Les femmes n'ont pas d'effet sur vous docteur House?_

_Le diagnosticien fit à nouveau face à Maria et la fusilla du regard._

__ Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?_

__ Vous voulez vite en finir parce que vous sentez votre esprit vaciller?_

__ Je pisse du sang..._

__ Et vous ne recevrez pas de soins._

__ Charmant._

__ Vous êtes marié docteur House?_

_**  
_

_Il tourna la tête vers John et fronça les sourcils._

__ Pourquoi cette question?_

_L'homme sourit et regarda en direction du plafond._

__ J'aimerais savoir quels sont pour vous les choses importantes dans votre vie... Connaitre vos objectifs..._

__ Dire la vérité._

__ J'en conclus que vous êtes seul._

__ Combien d'enfants?_

_Mc Vaughen hésita un instant avant de répondre._

__ Deux... Un garçon de sept ans et une petite de trois ans... Mais comment..._

__ Vous avez une vieille tâche de pudding nettoyée à la va vite sur votre pantalon... Et il est clair que vous ne mangez pas de pudding..._

_John jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'endroit en question._

__ Waw... souffla-t-il._

__ J'ai été marié... Une fois._

_Mc Vaughen hocha la tête._

__ Pourquoi me poser ces questions?_

__ Pour faire passer le temps. Je ne prends aucun plaisir à vous torturer et il est clair, que vous ne cracherez pas le morceau. Alors pourquoi me fatiguer..._

_House sourit malgré lui._

__ J'ai cru comprendre... Que vous étiez très proche du docteur Cuddy._

__ Ma canne la rend dingue._

_John Mc Vaughen éclata de rire. Cet homme était attaché à une table. Il était épuisé... Il souffrait... Mais trouvait le moyen de faire de l'humour._

__ Waw... souffla-t-il à nouveau._

__ Si je réponds oui, vous allez me menacer de la tuer?_

__ J'ai déjà ma réponse. répliqua-t-il._

__ Pourquoi faites-vous ça?_

_Un silence pesant tomba sur la salle. John prit une nouvelle seringue et commença à la faire tourner entre ses doigts._

__ Vous n'aimez pas ce que vous faites... reprit House. Je me risquerai même à dire que vous ne vous aimez pas... Alors pourquoi faites-vous ça?_

_De longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant que John ne réponde._

__ Quand je suis arrivé en Amérique docteur, j'ai cru ,comme tous les étrangers, que le rêve américain était à portée de main... Je me trompais... Comme beaucoup d'ailleurs... Alors je me suis tourné vers l'entreprise familiale._

__ Et votre famille n'est pas du genre à cultiver des oranges..._

__ Entre autre._

_Le tortionnaire sourit._

__ A plusieurs reprises, je me suis retourné en me demandant s'il était possible de faire demi tour... Mais j'étais trop loin... Beaucoup trop loin. Lâcher tout signifierait tout perdre... Ma famille... Ma vie. Je n'aime pas ce que je fais. Mais je dois le faire._

__ Alors finissons-en._

_John Mc Vaughen hocha la tête et lui releva la manche._

__ Je suis désolé. déclara-t-il avant de planter l'aiguille dans son bras._

Maria le força à se redresser et lui assena un nouveau coup de poing.

_ ça discute fort avec vous... souffla House entre deux coups.

Elle se retourna et attrapa son presse papier.

_ Dites le!

_ Le.

Elle serra sa prise et le frappa de toutes ses forces avec. Pour la remercier, le diagnosticien prit bien soin de cracher son sang sur son tailleur.

_ Si vous continuez comme ça, vous allez éclater mon plombage...

Excédée, le jeune femme prit son arme et la fourra dans le bouche de House.

_ Je commence à en avoir marre de votre suffisance! Alors dites moi où je peux le trouver! C'est dans votre intérêt! Mourir ne vous avancera à rien! Je dois savoir... Je dois savoir! Parce que sinon... elle inspira profondément et accentua sa prise. Alors... Hijo de pruta!

House arqua un sourcil. Elle retira l'arme de sa bouche mais continua à la braquer sur lui.

_ A une condition pretty loca. prévint-il.

Maria se leva de son siège et fit le tour de son bureau.

_ J'ai respecté ma part du contrat. Vous... En revanche...

_ Je me suis foutu de votre gueule. Oui on l'aura compris. Mais vous l'aviez dit vous même. Je suis _un hijo de pruta_, doublé d'un emmerdeur...

Florence lança un regard éloquent à sa supérieure.

_ Moi aussi... J'ai envie de lui coller une balle dans le crâne. avoua celle-ci.

_ Moi j'ai plus envie d'un steak frites. répliqua House avec un grand sourire niais.

_ Consuela est morte. déclara la française.

_ Et vous m'en voyez ravi! Je veux dire... Désolé! Vous m'en voyez vraiment désolé... J'ai été assez convainquant là?

Maria tira de sa poche une photographie et la tendit au diagnosticien.

_ Elle est de très mauvaise qualité. nota-t-il en la détaillant.

_ On s'en moque. Il s'agit d'une photo prise par un portable.

Il se pencha un peu plus en plissant les yeux.

_ LG KG220, qualité merdique, ça ne peut être que ça.

_ Fermez là!

_ Faut savoir! Vous voulez que je parle ou que je la ferme?

Maria chercha des yeux son automatique.

_ Rho c'est bon... lâcha House en reportant son attention sur la photo.

_ Alors?

_ Alors rien. Il envoya valser le document sur le bureau et planta son regard dans celui de Maria.

Elle le soutint un long moment puis se pencha sur un tiroir et en retira une pochette. Elle l'ouvrit et sortit plusieurs photographies qu'elle étala sur le bureau. House y jeta un coup d'oeil avec nonchalance.

_ Un client de Florence?

_ Suicide.

_ Suicide? souligna-t-il.

Il se tourna vers Florence.

_ Suicide?!

Elle hocha la tête. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Maria.

_ C'est marqué con ambulant sur mon front?

_ Croyez ce que vous voulez House. En tout cas, il est bel et bien mort... Donc vous êtes l'une des dernières personnes à avoir la clef de cette affaire.

_ Chouette! s'exclama-t-il avec ironie.

Maria échangea un long regard avec Florence puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

_ Plan B. déclara-t-elle.

*

*

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

_Teddy tourna la page de son magazine en poussant un sifflement d'admiration.__  
_ Eh! Edd! Matte moi ça!  
Eddy Banks tourna la tête vers Skey et le fusilla du regard.  
_ Si on nous prend avec ce mag de cul, on est bon pour la potence! T'es là pour monter la garde ducon alors monte la garde!  
_ Pff! Vas-y arrête! Avoue qu'elle est bonne!  
_ Nan mais t'entends par le trou du cul ou quoi?! Lève-toi et enregistre bien. Monte la garde si tu veux pas finir comme Vaughen!  
Teddy rangea son magazine en faisant la moue._

__ Qu'est-ce tu veux qui s'passe... C'est nul de monter la garde... En plus la porte est blindée...__  
Ils se turent en entendant frapper. Eddy se leva doucement de son siège en attrapant son arme et approcha doucement. Teddy l'imita et prit position de l'autre côté de la porte. Eddy regarda par le judas et poussa un soupir de soulagement._

__ Des putes. signala-t-il.__  
_ Cool! Vas-y ouvre et offre leur une collation! s'exclama Teddy. Jesus Juice à volonté!  
_ Ta gueule!  
Skey le poussa et regarda à son tour.  
_ Oh mais mec! Elles sont trop bonnes! Et elles sont deux! Une pour toi, une pour moi!  
Eddy leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna de la porte.  
_ Arrête tes conneries tu veux bien... Et laisse cette porte...  
_ Bonsoir mesdemoiselles!  
Banks fit volte face et vit avec horreur la porte grande ouverte. Appuyé sur l'encadrement, Teddy faisait les yeux doux aux deux jeunes femmes.  
_ Nom de Dieu. pesta Eddy en se rinçant l'œil au passage._

__ Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans le coin? demanda Teddy. Le quartier chaud, c'est deux rues plus loin. Vous avez lu dans les pensées du beau Skey et z'avez décidé de venir lui offrir une 'tite gâterie._

_La blonde sulfureuse lui fit un sourire coquin et sortit de son veston un automatique qu'elle braqua dans sa direction._

__ T'as tout compris chéri!_

_Elle lui tira deux balles dans le cœur et en offrit deux autres à Eddy qui venait de réaliser ce qui se passait. Maria entra, retira le silencieux de son arme et fit un signe de tête à Florence. Celle-ci tourna la tête et poussa un léger sifflement. Puis, elle entra à son tour et vérifia si les deux gardes étaient morts. Elle sourit et fit signe à Maria que c'était ok de ce côté là. Six femmes arrivèrent, munies de diverses armes._

__ Que la fête commence. déclara Maria en se saisissant d'un fusil à pompe.__  
_ Elle prépare ses répliques à l'avance? demanda House en se tournant vers Béatrice._

_Celle-ci lui lança un regard noir mais ne répondit pas. Elle était vexée de faire partie de la garde rapprochée du médecin et de devoir rester au Q.G. Elle se tourna vers le téléphone d'où s'élevaient les premières détonations et accentua sa prise sur son arme. Sa sœur Evelyn y était et risquait sa vie._

_James Riley plongea derrière son bureau pour éviter la pluie de balles qui arrivait dans sa direction. Il attrapa son talkie-walkie et donna l'alerte._

__ Huit femmes viennent d'entrer! Elles sont... __  
Florence posa son automatique sur l'arrière de son crâne et tira.  
_ Trois de moins. déclara-t-elle en se redressant.  
Elle saisit le talkie-walkie.  
_ **James! James! Au rapport!**  
D'une voix sensuelle elle prononça :  
_ R.A.S. J'ai juste mouillé mon pantalon._

_La communication fut coupée et une porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Laissant passer une dizaine d'hommes. L'une des jeunes femmes s'écroula au sol, criblée de balles, tandis que Maria et trois autres prenaient refuge derrière un bureau. Florence sourit et rechargea tranquillement son arme. A chaque tir, elle fit mouche, prenant plaisir à viser entre les deux yeux. La pièce commença à dégager une chaleur atroce. Le bruit des coups de feu, la fumée et la poudre dégagées par les armes, les corps troués et ruisselant de sang, la sueur des combattants se mêlaient à une atmosphère pesante et oppressante. Le sourire de Florence, la mine sévère de Maria et le regard effaré de leurs opposants donnait au tableau une touche de surréalisme._

_De son côté, House écoutait la scène se dérouler au bout du fil. L'écho de la bataille résonnait dans une pièce plongée auparavant dans un silence mortuaire. Ces deux geôlières écoutaient avec attention et l'inquiétude pouvait se lire sur leurs visages._

_Le diagnosticien ferma les yeux. Il n'en avait rien à faire de cette guerre entre gangs. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, voir Wilson et Cuddy debout et en un seul morceau. Au bout d'un moment, les feux cessèrent. Béatrice se redressa et tendit l'oreille. Une voix rauque résonna alors. _

**__ La première vague a été décimée. _**_déclara Maria_**_. Nous avons perdu Estelle et Claire. On se dirige vers le sous-sol. C'est là qu'on trouvera Henry et les prisonniers. Toujours ok docteur House?!_**

__ J'ai l'oreille qui siffle... Mais à part ça... il inspira afin d'ajouter. N'oubliez pas. Tuez qui vous voulez mais faites de façon à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à mes collègues._

__ _**_Ce sont juste des collègues?!_**_souligna Maria. _**_Pas de quartier!_**_  
_ Non! hurla House en bondissant de son siège.  
Un ricanement enfantin s'éleva du combiné.  
_ S'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit... Je vous tue. menaça le diagnosticien._

**__ Et ce sont juste des collègues. Très bien. Mais j'espère pour vous que je trouverai ce que je cherche._**

_House déglutit mais n'ajouta rien. Béatrice l'observa un long moment. Il avait bondi sur ses deux pieds malgré sa jambe malade... _

__ _**_Béatrice._**_  
Elle sursauta en entendant son nom.  
_ **Accompagnez le docteur House à la cave.**_

_Une détonation couvrit à moitié sa voix. Florence éclata de rire et s'amusa à vider son chargeur sur l'auteur du coup de feu. House grimaça. Cette femme était complètement dingue!_

__ Tout de suite. répondit Béatrice au garde à vous. Reconcentrez-vous sur votre mission!__  
_ Elle ne vous voit pas. lui glissa le diagnosticien.  
Elle le fusilla du regard et lui fit signe de se diriger vers la sortie._

La porte de la cave s'ouvrit à la volée. Wilson et Cuddy se levèrent et regardèrent en direction des escaliers. Ils entendirent alors un bruit mat et virent House dégringoler les marches. Il atterrit en bas dans un concert de craquements d'os et de grincement de dents. Cuddy se plaqua la main sur la bouche en se rapprochant pour mieux détailler la scène. Au même moment, Florence, Vanessa et Maria descendirent les marches.

La doyenne s'agrippa aux barreaux de sa cellule et les fusilla du regard. Wilson l'imita en lâchant au passage deux trois injures. Les trois femmes firent comme s'ils n'étaient pas là et trainèrent le corps de House jusqu'à la cellule. Vanessa fit un signe de tête à Maria puis s'éclipsa. Florence mit House sur le dos en se servant de son pied puis recula afin de laisser place à Maria. Elle se positionna aux côtés de House qui commençait à reprendre ses esprits et salua les deux autres prisonniers.

_ Je me présente. Maria Juantélina de Varquaz. Vous devez sûrement vous demander pourquoi vous êtes là, n'est-ce pas? Ou bien... vous le savez très bien...

_ Relâchez-nous. ordonna Wilson.  
Maria sourit et jeta un coup d'œil à Cuddy qui fixait intensément House.  
_ Je vois. dit-elle.  
Elle posa son talon aiguille sur la blessure du diagnosticien. La doyenne releva vivement la tête vers elle.  
_ Je préfère. signala-t-elle avant d'appuyer son talon sur la plaie de House.  
Celui-ci poussa un hurlement de douleur qui fit frémir Cuddy.  
_ Nom de Dieu! s'écria Wilson. MAIS VOUS ÊTES MALADE!  
_ J'ai horreur qu'on se fiche de moi... Et j'ai horreur qu'on me fasse perdre mon temps.

Elle jaugea un instant Cuddy puis appuya à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, le talon pénétra la chair de House et son cri fit vibrer les murs. La doyenne baissa la tête et fut prise de trémulations tandis que Wilson fermait les yeux en resserrant sa prise sur les barreaux.

Maria enfonça son talon un peu plus, se délectant de la souffrance du diagnosticien et de la réaction des deux autres. La doyenne releva alors doucement la tête et planta son regard haineux dans le sien. Maria vacilla un instant mais reprit vite contenance et appuya une nouvelle fois.

_ Arrêtez ça... Tout de suite. articula Cuddy d'une voix fielleuse.

Florence se surprit à poser une main sur la crosse de son arme. Cette femme était derrière des barreaux... Elles ne risquaient rien... De son côté, Maria retira son pied avec une légère hésitation. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de Cuddy et la défia du regard... Mais elle sentit vite son assurance flancher face à tant d'animosité.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez? demanda-t-elle.  
_ Votre ami s'est moqué de nous... Son seul objectif était de vous sauver.  
L'oncologue fronça les sourcils.

_ Il nous a promis quelque chose à la condition qu'on vous laisse en vie... Au final, vous avez la vie sauve et nous... Rien. Je veux ce qui m'est dû!

Elle retira une photo de sa poche et la tendit à Wilson qui le lui arracha des mains. Cuddy détacha alors son regard de Maria et y jeta un coup d'œil.

_ Mais c'est vous. constata-t-elle. Et à côté c'est House...

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au diagnosticien qui gémissait de douleur. L'oncologue fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle leur montrait cette photo... Et il comprenait encore moins pourquoi elle avait été prise.

_ Mais à côté... C'est le professeur Flammel! s'exclama la doyenne en lui arrachant la photo des mains. Vous le connaissez?! Et qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avec lui... Dans ce bar?!  
_ C'est une vieille connaissance à House... dit Wilson. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport...  
Il se tourna vers Maria et la questionna du regard. En guise de réponse elle posa le canon de son arme sur son front.  
_ Arrêtez de vous moquez de moi. déclara-t-elle avec agacement.  
Cuddy lança un regard perplexe à l'oncologue qui louchait sur l'arme braquée sur lui.  
_ Flammel est mort... prononça House d'un ton lugubre.  
_ Mon Dieu... souffla Cuddy.  
_ Vous... Vous l'avez tué? balbutia Wilson en fixant Maria.  
_ Il s'est suicidé.  
_ Mais bien sûr! lâcha la diagnosticien.  
Maria se détourna de l'oncologue et braqua son arme sur House.  
_ Vous, la ferme!  
_ Rangez ça. ordonna la doyenne.  
Maria tourna doucement la tête vers elle et arqua un sourcil.  
_ Tu peux répéter?  
_ Lâche ça... Pétasse. articula Cuddy.

Wilson manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive. House émit un son imperceptible et Florence fit un pas en avant, main posée sur son arme. Maria se tourna totalement face à la doyenne et la détailla de la tête aux pieds avec un regard froid et calculateur.

_ Tu préfères perdre une jambe ou un bras? demanda-t-elle enfin.  
_ Je ne crois pas vous avoir autorisé à me tutoyer. répliqua Cuddy.  
Maria lança un regard éloquent à Florence.  
_ Non mais tu entends ça?

Vanessa porta la tasse de café à ses lèvres en se demandant quand elle pourrait enfin rentrer au pays. Béatrice, qui lui avait apporté la boisson revigorante, lui fit un fin sourire et alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin.

_ Qui est en bas?  
_ Florence et la patronne. répondit Vanessa avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de son café.  
Béatrice tressaillit.  
_ Elle veut en finir... J'espère qu'ils seront coopératifs.  
_ Si elle perd son calme, c'est fichu. Et ce n'est pas Florence qui tentera quoi que ce soit... Tu m'as mis combien de sucre?  
Béatrice voulut répondre, mais sa voix fut couverte par une détonation en provenance de la cave.

*

*

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Cuddy se plaqua la main sur la bouche et détourna son regard. Sa cervelle recouvrait à présent le sol alors que son corps était encore parcouru de spasmes. Wilson recula d'un pas fébrile tout en s'épongeant le front du dos de la main. Mais au lieu de retirer le sang de son visage, il l'étala. Florence rangea son arme et s'avança d'un pas serein. Elle contourna le corps de Maria et ramassa son arme. Puis, elle se pencha vers House et l'aida à se redresser. Il lui lança un regard interdit auquel elle répondit par un sourire.

Au même moment, la porte de la cave s'ouvrit et Vanessa suivit de Béatrice descendit les marches, doigt sur la gâchette. Quand elles furent en bas, elles découvrirent un spectacle peu ragoûtant. Le contenu du crâne de Maria était dispersé un peu partout sur le sol, l'oncologue tentait en vain de se débarrasser du sang sur son visage, la plaie de House s'était ouverte et saignait abondamment... Quant à la doyenne, elle était aussi pâle qu'un cadavre. La française se tourna vers elles et haussa les sourcils. Vanessa, mains sur les hanches, commença à taper du pied.

_ Si tu continues comme ça, il ne restera plus personne. C'est qui la prochaine?  
_ Béatrice. Si elle continue à afficher cet air outré. répondit calmement Florence.  
_ Vous avez tué votre oncle... Poussé votre tante du haut d'un pont... Vous avez exécuté Léa... Et maintenant Maria... balbutia Lestran.  
Florence soupira et lança un regard entendu à Vanessa.

_ Je n'ai pas à supporter les poids morts. Pendant son séjour à l'hôpital, mon oncle a commencé à flancher. Consuela était plus une emmerdeuse qu'une tante, Léa était un boulet et Maria... prenait un peu trop son faux rôle à cœur! Elle était sur le point de tuer la belle Lisa Cuddy. elle se tourna vers la doyenne et lui fit un grand sourire. D'ailleurs, je pense sérieusement à l'engager! Cette femme n'a pas froid aux yeux...

_ C'est bien beau tout ça, mais c'est moi qui vais devoir me taper le nettoyage! s'énerva Vanessa.  
_ Béatrice s'en chargera. répliqua la française. Et arrête de faire ta jalouse! Viens plutôt m'aider à mettre le docteur dans la cellule.

Elle s'exécuta en maugréant. House se laissa faire sans rien dire. Il était encore en état de choc. Avec ce nouveau rebondissement, il devait revoir toute sa réflexion et repartir à zéro... Maintenant, il savait qui avait tué son patient... Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça puisse être sa propre nièce... La mort de Consuela n'avait plus aucun mystère... Mais il ne saisissait toujours pas le rôle de Maria.

_ Pourquoi l'avoir mise en avant? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible, alors qu'on le déposait dans la cellule.  
_ Qui? Maria?

Il hocha la tête et sentit les mains de Cuddy se nouer autour de sa taille afin de l'aider à se poser en douceur. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Wilson, tenu à distance par Vanessa. Florence se redressa et sourit.

_ J'aime brouiller les pistes. déclara-t-elle avant de sortir.  
_ Votre folie vous perdra... lui glissa-t-il.  
_ C'est ma folie qui me maintient en vie.  
Cuddy frôla sa plaie du bout des doigts et secoua la tête nerveusement.  
_ Il ne va pas tenir s'il continue à perdre du sang. Les blessures, la fatigue... Sa jambe... elle releva la tête et supplia la française du regard.

_ Voilà ce qu'on va faire... Je vais remonter, vous faire parvenir de la nourriture, de quoi le soigner, de nouveaux vêtements... Surtout pour vous qui n'avez même pas de chaussures, et d'ici là, je pense que votre mémoire se remettra en route! Sinon, ma prochaine balle sera pour le cancérologue. Jusque-là vous me suivez?

Cuddy acquiesça en silence et l'observa refermer la grille et s'éloigner.  
_ Ramenez moi de la vicodin et ma canne... ajouta House.  
_ Bien sûr Docteur! lâcha Florence avant de refermer la porte de la cave.

Il poussa un soupir de dépit et ferma les yeux. D'un geste machinal, Cuddy lui passa la main dans les cheveux. Elle croisa alors le regard sans vie de Maria et sentit la nausée lui monter à la gorge. Wilson s'accroupit à côté d'elle et examina le diagnosticien en essayant d'oublier la présence du cadavre. De son côté, Béatrice commença à éponger le sang à l'aide d'une serpillère.

_ Comment notre mémoire va-t-elle pouvoir se remettre en route si on ne sait même pas ce qu'elle attend de nous? chuchota l'oncologue. House si tu en sais plus... House?  
_ Il s'est évanoui. signala Cuddy en prenant son pouls. Creusez vous la tête Wilson, apparemment, ça concerne Flammel... Sinon, elle ne vous aurait pas montré cette photo.  
Il se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue en repensant à cette soirée... Ordinaire... Banale...  
_ Vraiment, je ne vois pas...

Il se laissa tomber sur les fesses et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Cuddy réajusta House dans ses bras et profita de l'inattention de Wilson pour laisser couler quelques larmes. Elle les essuya aussitôt et tenta de reprendre contenance.

_ Là, je vous retrouve. susurra House.  
_ Je vous préférais évanoui!  
L'oncologue releva la tête et leur lança un regard surpris.

_ Vous m'en voulez parce que je vous ai prise en flagrant délit de pleurs?! Il n'y a pas de mal à craquer... Wilson aussi est au bord des larmes.

La doyenne se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ignora le regard insistant de l'oncologue.

_ Ce que je trouve de merveilleux... poursuivit House. C'est que vous n'ayez rien lâché en leur présence...

_ House, fermez la.

_ Pourquoi? Parce que je vous mets mal à l'aise? Je viens pourtant de vous faire un compliment. Vous avez traité une femme de pétasse ce soir, et avez risqué de mourir bêtement pour sauver votre amour propre!

Cuddy positionna sa main sous son menton et l'obligea à fermer sa bouche.

_ Il a raison. dit Wilson. C'était à la fois courageux et stupide... J'en reste agréablement surpris. Et House aussi, je suppose. Il doit se dire que ça va mettre du piquant dans votre relation purement sexuelle.

House essaya de se redresser... en vain. Il tourna donc la tête vers la doyenne et lui lança un regard brillant. Elle poussa un soupir et retira sa main de sous son menton.

_ Elle a vraiment dit ça?! s'exclama-t-il avant d'étouffer un cri de douleur.  
_ Oui mais perso, je pense que c'est plus que ça. répondit Wilson en faisant mine de chuchoter.  
_ Détrompez-vous! Entre cet homme et moi, il n'y a qu'une simple histoire de sexe! réfuta Cuddy.  
_ Et je suis vexé que mon meilleur ami ne m'en ait pas parlé! riposta Wilson.  
_ On l'a fait qu'une trentaine de fois et elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire! se défendit House avec une grimace.

Béatrice se figea et tourna lentement la tête vers les prisonniers qui se chamaillaient. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en se demandant si elle n'était pas en train de rêver. Comment pouvaient-ils récupérer aussi vite et aborder un sujet si frivole? Alors que leurs vies ne tenaient qu'à un fil... Au lieu de se pencher sur l'affaire qui les concernait et qui leur coûtait la liberté, ils...

_ Incroyable... souffla-t-elle en posant la serpillière.  
_ Moi je lui raconte tout! s'exclama Wilson.  
_ Même pas vrai! s'offusqua le diagnosticien. Ouille!

_ House doucement! Ménagez-vous! Et mon vagin n'est pas un vagin de compétition, et encore moins d'entraînement; laissez-le où il est vous voulez bien?! J'aimerais qu'on parle d'autre chose!

_ C'est sa façon à elle de dire que j'ai une totale exclusivité sur son vagin! Prends bien note Jimmy!  
_ Si vous ne la fermez pas tout de suite House, vous allez perdre votre carte fidélité!  
L'oncologue renversa la tête en arrière et éclata de rire.  
Béatrice Lestran se rapprocha d'eux et jeta la serpillière contre les barreaux. Les prisonniers sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers elle.

_ Je ne comprends pas. Tout à l'heure encore, vous étiez au bord de la crise et là... Vous plaisantez... Rigolez! Vous perdez la tête ou quoi?! Vous risquez de mourir!

House fit signe à Cuddy de l'aider à se redresser et planta son regard dans celui de Béatrice.

_ Quoi qu'on dise, quoi qu'on fasse... On risque de mourir. Attendre ce moment avec fatalité ne nous mènera à rien. L'esprit humain face à la mort, réagit de deux façons différentes. L'accablement, ou l'ignorance.

_ Mais vous avez une chance de vous en sortir! Si vous concédez enfin à nous donner ce que nous voulons...  
_ Et vous croyez que votre névrosée de patronne va nous laisser la vie sauve? releva Wilson avec un sourire.  
Béatrice se tourna vers la doyenne qui détaillait avec amour les traits du diagnosticien.  
_ Mais vous... Vous sembliez prête à tout pour sortir d'ici...  
Cuddy haussa les épaules et se blottit dans les bras de House.

Lestran secoua la tête et attrapa le corps de Maria par les pieds. Elle la traîna jusqu'aux escaliers et la souleva pour monter. Elle n'y comprenait rien... Vraiment rien... Elle leur lança un dernier regard perplexe et sortit de la cave, les yeux dans le vague.

Quand la porte fut refermée, Cuddy se dégagea de House en douceur et prit la photo pour y jeter un nouveau coup d'œil. Le diagnosticien se racla la gorge et s'adossa aux barreaux de la cellule. Il aurait voulu qu'elle reste contre lui un peu plus longtemps...

_ Vous croyez qu'on l'a suffisamment décontenancée? demanda Wilson.  
_ Suffisamment pour embrouiller son esprit déjà incertain. répondit House.  
D'une main légèrement tremblante, la doyenne lui tendit la photo.  
_ Respirez un bon coup...  
_ Je vais bien House! Maintenant, expliquez-moi ce que le professeur Flammel faisait dans ce bar... Avec vous.  
_ Wilson. Tourne-toi. ordonna le diagnosticien sans lâcher Cuddy du regard.  
_ Hein?!  
_ Donne-moi ton dos! Deux minutes!  
L'oncologue s'exécuta, interloqué.  
_ Pourquoi... commença la doyenne.

Il la plaqua contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement. S'abandonnant rapidement à son étreinte, elle répondit à son baiser avec fougue. Laissant glisser le stress et l'angoisse le long de ses membres à présent détendus. Ils s'enlacèrent un long moment sous le regard inquisiteur de l'oncologue. A bout de souffle, Cuddy enfouit sa tête dans le cou de House et laissa couler quelques larmes encombrantes.

_ Merci. lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Il tourna la tête vers Wilson et lui lança un regard noir. Celui-ci haussa les épaules d'un air penaud et s'installa plus confortablement. Cuddy se redressa en séchant ses larmes et inspira profondément.

_ Très bien. Racontez-moi tout. Le professeur Flammel est la clef de cette histoire.  
House, après s'être laissé glisser au sol, inspira à son tour et se lança.  
_ Il était de passage au New Jersey... En tout cas, c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

_Wilson pencha la tête sur le côté et fronça les sourcils.__  
_ Tu as trouvé quoi?!  
_ Une trace de corps étranger.  
_ Oui mais quoi?!  
_ Si j'le savais, j'le dirais!  
House demanda un autre verre d'un signe de tête et poussa un soupir._

_C'était le dixième depuis le début de cette conversation et l'oncologue commençait à en avoir marre qu'il balaye le bar de son souffle. Exaspérant! C'était bien le mot._

__ Qu'est-ce que Cuddy en pense?__  
_ Elle culpabilise.  
_ Et je suis persuadé qu'elle t'a aussi déconseillé de t'en mêler.  
_ C'était mon patient.  
_ Il est mort! Sûrement empoisonné! Si tu t'en mêles, tu risques ta vie!  
House haussa les épaules.  
_ J'la risque tous les jours en traversant la route!  
_ Ressors moi ça après avoir cuvé ton vin tu veux bien?  
_ Pff!_

__ Je maintiens ce que je dis. C'est une mauvaise idée! Et puis tu ne sais même pas par où commencer._

_House lui fit un grand sourire mais n'en dit pas plus.__  
_ Tu... Comment?  
_ Tu veux un autre verre?  
_ House!  
_ House! J'ai l'impression d'entendre ma mère! Ou non... Plutôt Cuddy..._

_Il saisit son verre et le vida avec enthousiasme. Wilson l'observa faire, s'appliquant à mettre ses sourcils en accent circonflexe._

_Le diagnosticien s'apprêtait à lui sortir une vanne pourrie dû à son fort taux d'alcoolémie mais un homme vint s'asseoir à leurs côtés et attira son attention._

__ Vous n'avez pas changé d'un poil. déclara celui-ci avec un large sourire.__  
_ Flammel?!_

_Wilson se pencha afin de pouvoir mieux détailler l'homme. Il avait la soixantaine et arborait une fine barbe blanche. Son visage était avenant et ses rides souriantes. L'oncologue jeta un coup d'œil au fond de son verre. Des rides souriantes? Il secoua la tête et se tourna à nouveau vers l'homme quand soudain :_

__ Flammel?! Le professeur Flammel?! s'exclama-t-il.__  
_ Et c'est moi qui suis bourré! dit House avec un sourire hilare.  
Flammel éclata de rire et commanda un scotch.  
_ Qui est votre charmant ami?  
_ Docteur Wilson. s'empressa de répondre celui-ci en tendant la main._

_Il renversa au passage le verre de House. Le diagnosticien cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis lança un regard noir à l'oncologue qui épongeait sa manche. Flammel les observa avec un regard moqueur. House reporta alors son attention sur lui._

__ Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? La dernière fois que vous êtes monté sur le New Jersey c'était pour une convention... Et ça remonte à des années..._

__ Trois ans. C'est aussi à ce moment là que je vous ai offert votre canne. Vous en prenez bien soin j'espère!_

_House sourit.__  
_ Je l'utilise pour les grandes occasions.  
_ En tout cas vous avez bonne mine.  
_ Je suis saoul...  
Flammel éclata de rire et but une gorgée de son scotch._

_Wilson, sourire niais collé sur le visage, les observa échanger des souvenirs de Fac en surveillant le contenu de son verre qui diminuait à vue d'œil._

__ Une vraie tête brûlée! L'élève le plus enquiquinant sur lequel je suis tombé. Et le meilleur!__  
House leva son verre et but le liquide d'une traite._

__ Wouw! Vous étiez mon professeur préféré!__  
_ J'étais le seul qui arrivait à vous supporter.  
Wilson pouffa de rire et manqua de se noyer dans son whisky._

__ Euh... ouèp. avoua House. Mais alors dites-moi! Sur quoi planchez-vous ces temps-ci? Nouveau remède miracle? J'ai entendu dire que vous travailliez sur le vaccin contre le sida... C'est ça?_

__ Entre autres.__  
Le diagnosticien se pencha vers lui, manquant au passage de tomber de son tabouret, et lui chuchota :  
_ J'ai entendu dire que la nation s'octroyait vos services.  
Flammel se crispa.  
_ Balivernes! Pourquoi les services secrets auraient besoin de mon aide?!  
House haussa les épaules.  
_ Moi m'en fous... J'veux juste savoir un truc...  
_ Oui?  
_ C'est facile à disséquer un extra-terrestre?  
Flammel ouvrit grand les yeux puis éclata de rire._

_Wilson fronça les sourcils. House avait beau être saoul, il était parfaitement conscient et cette histoire de travail top secret était sûrement fondée. Flammel était un médecin reconnu dans le monde entier. Il avait permis des avancées considérables dans le traitement des cancers et pratiquait le génie génétique avec brio..._

_Le diagnosticien se tourna vers l'oncologue et lui fit signe de se taire avec un fin sourire. __  
_ J'ai pensé tout haut?  
_ Comment? s'enquit Flammel en se penchant vers lui.  
_ Non rien.  
Le professeur hocha la tête et retira de sa poche un billet qu'il posa sur le comptoir.  
_ J'ai été ravi de vous revoir Gregory.  
_ Moi de même. Mais vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma première question.  
_ Je suis de passage pour voir de la famille.  
Il lui sourit et se retira en silence. House le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il sortît de son champ de vision puis se tourna vers Wilson._

__ On fait quoi maintenant?__  
_ On arrête de boire... répondit l'oncologue en repoussant son verre.  
_ Mouais... le diagnosticien finit son whisky et s'accouda au comptoir. Et maintenant?  
_ Tu as une femme et des enfants qui t'attendent au foyer?  
House réfléchit un instant puis secoua la tête. Encore un peu et il répondait Cuddy...  
_ Nope.  
_ Ben on cuve notre vin et c'est moi qui conduis.  
_ Ou bien j'peux appeler... Nan laisse tomber.  
Il avait encore sorti la carte Cuddy. Décidément...  
_ De toute façon elle risque de gueuler...  
_ Qui?  
_ Maman.  
Wilson hocha la tête puis la laissa tomber sur le comptoir.  
_ Et il fout quoi le barman?! Au quinzième verre il aurait dû dire un truc!  
_ Et ta maman... Elle fait quoi?  
L'oncologue lança un regard interdit au diagnosticien mais préféra ne pas relever._

Cuddy fronça les sourcils.  
_ C'est tout?

House hocha la tête avec un air de parfait idiot.  
La doyenne se tourna vers Wilson qui essayait de se faire tout petit.  
_ C'est tout?!  
L'oncologue haussa les épaules.

_ Ben... Au moins, on sait qu'il travaillait sûrement pour le gouvernement et qu'on se retrouve entre des feux croisés...

Cuddy se tourna à nouveau vers House.  
_ C'EST TOUT?!  
_ Je crois que le disque est rayé. fit remarquer le diagnosticien à Wilson qui se tassait au fond de la cellule.

_ Et le rapport avec Vigo Grilléti de Barcéléno?!  
_ Waw! J'arrive jamais à retenir leur nom!  
_ House!  
_ Je crois qu'il délire... dit Wilson en se rapprochant.

Le diagnosticien arqua un sourcil avec un sourire niais puis ferma les yeux. Cuddy fronça les sourcils.

_ Il a perdu beaucoup de sang ok... Mais de là à... House?  
Il remua légèrement. Elle souleva ses paupières et remarqua qu'il avait les pupilles dilatées.  
_ House!  
_ Il est contaminé. déclara une voix lointaine.  
La doyenne sursauta et leva la tête. Son regard croisa alors celui de Vanessa.

Elle avança dans leur direction avec délicatesse et hocha légèrement la tête après avoir détaillé plus longuement le diagnosticien.

_ Contaminé? releva Wilson.

_ Je trouvais bizarre que Florence n'ait pas encore perdu son calme. Vous êtes là depuis des heures et elle n'a encore tué personne. Chose qui ne lui ressemble pas. Je comprends maintenant... Elle lui a injecté la solution.

_ Quelle solution?! s'énerva Cuddy.

_ La solution mise au point par le professeur Alexandre Flammel. Le VI33, selon les rapports de la CIA. Le virus indétectable comme nous préférons l'appeler.

House rouvrit les yeux et fut secoué d'un rire nerveux.

_ Le corps humain réagit de deux façons différentes. C'est ce qui fait son originalité. D'un côté, on se retrouve avec un état grippal, puis l'état se dégrade et le contaminé multiplie les hémorragies internes. L'effet est rapide et le virus tue en six jours.

Wilson frissonna.

_ De l'autre côté... Le virus détruit son porteur plus lentement mais aussi de la façon la plus douloureuse. Le contaminé présente des sautes d'humeur, puis tombe dans un état léthargique. Deux jours plus tard, il commence à être pris de convulsions. Son système nerveux est attaqué et se détraque. Le patient est alors...

_ Pris de fulgurantes douleurs signalées par son cerveau mais qui n'ont lieu d'être. Ses organes se dégradent les uns après les autres puis il meurt d'un arrêt cardiaque. finit Cuddy. Comme Vigo...

_ Comme Vigo...  
_ Je ne comprends pas. signala Wilson, horrifié.

_ Il reste normalement quinze jours à House. Mais vu son état... Le virus sera beaucoup plus rapide. Je lui en donne donc cinq. Florence a vraiment pensé à tout. Maintenant qu'il est malade, vous serez plus coopératifs.

_ Coopératifs? s'exclama l'oncologue en s'accrochant aux barreaux. On ne sait même pas ce que vous voulez ni même pourquoi nous sommes mêlés à cette histoire! Et vous me dites que votre malade de française a injecté un virus dans le corps de House pour délier nos langues!? Où est le remède?!

Vanessa sourit.  
_ Bien sûr... souffla House. C'est ça.  
Cuddy se pencha vers lui en s'efforçant de retenir les larmes qui affluaient à ses yeux.

_ Vous voulez le remède. Laissez-moi deviner. La formule du virus à été volée à la CIA qui comme d'hab' s'est faite blouser. Tous les réseaux terroristes et toutes les mafias du monde se sont amusés à l'utiliser et maintenant, dépassés par les évènements vous recherchez le remède au cas où l'un d'entre vous tomberait malade.

_ Le virus n'est pas transmissible.  
_ Encore heureux!

_ Nous ne sommes pas aussi bêtes docteur House. Oui le virus a déjà servi mais chacun fait très attention et attend d'avoir la formule du vaccin pour guérir le VI33 et pouvoir l'utiliser comme bon lui semble.

_ Parce que quand vous l'aurez, vous serez intouchable et ne risquerez plus rien. Et j'en conclus aussi que le gouvernement n'a pas ce remède miracle. Trop fort ce Flammel!

_ Oui... Charmant.  
Amusé, House déclara :  
_ J'ai hâte de voir les Yakusas débarquer!

_ Vous serez moins hilare quand vous aurez mal. lâcha Vanessa en s'éloignant. J'vous apporte le journal et des croissants dans pas longtemps.

_ Typiquement français. Cette Florence a un goût!  
_ House... commença Cuddy.  
Wilson lui fit signe de se taire et alla se terrer au fond de la cellule.  
_ Fin de l'acte. déclara le diagnosticien avec un sourire.  
Il se lova dans les bras de la doyenne et ferma les yeux.  
_ Et merde... souffla-t-elle en le serrant délicatement.

L'oncologue les observa en silence en réfléchissant à toute allure. Il devait trouver une solution avant de finir avec une balle dans la tête comme l'avait promis Florence. Et House était quasi H.S. Il se demanda même s'il était conscient de ce qu'il faisait. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas affiché son affection pour Cuddy. Et surtout pas en public. Soit il délirait... Soit il se savait proche de la fin.

_ Et merde... souffla-t-il à son tour.

*

*

*

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Béatrice tendit le paquet de linge à Wilson et s'éloigna sans bruit. Elle croisa Vanessa dans les escaliers et lui fit un léger signe de tête avant de sortir. L'oncologue jeta un coup d'œil à House. Il devait à présent dormir depuis trois bonnes heures et rien ne semblait pouvoir perturber son sommeil... Même pas les tremblements de Cuddy. Après avoir recousu sa plaie à l'aide du matériel qu'on leur avait apporté, elle s'était adossée au mur et avait ramené le corps inerte du diagnosticien contre elle en jurant contre leurs geôlières, le gouvernement et Flammel. Puis, petit à petit, à son tour, elle avait sombré dans un état léthargique mais pour des raisons différentes de celles de House. Cuddy avait laissé l'affliction et l'angoisse l'envahir. Wilson avait l'impression qu'elle avait tout simplement baissé les bras. Elle ne parlait plus, ne bougeait plus... Et son état commençait à déteindre sur lui. Il poussa un soupir de dépit et se tourna vers Vanessa qui se rapprochait, plateau repas en main. Elle le fit glisser sous la porte de leur cellule et lui tendit le journal du jour à travers les barreaux.

_ Bon appétit. déclara-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.  
Wilson déplia le journal et se retrouva face à face avec son portrait.  
_ Qu'est-ce que... Quatre jours?  
Il s'assit et lut l'article qui mentionnait leur disparition. Cuddy releva la tête vers lui alors qu'il marmonnait des paroles inaudibles.  
_ Que se passe-t-il?  
_ Nous sommes à la une. répondit-il sans lâcher le journal des yeux.  
_ Quel jour sommes-nous?  
_ Samedi. Nous sommes séquestrés depuis quatre jours. J'avais perdu toute notion du temps chez nos derniers tortionnaires.  
Cuddy hocha la tête et tendit la main vers un croissant. Elle mourait de faim. Sa main se referma sur du vide.  
_ Wilson...  
L'oncologue tressauta et s'empressa de rapprocher le plateau d'elle. Il prit un croissant et le fourra dans sa bouche.  
_ Sinon, la bourse a encore chuté. déclara-t-il la bouche pleine.

Cuddy sourit mais n'ajouta rien. Elle réajusta le diagnosticien dans ses bras en priant pour que la phase C ne se déclenche pas. Elle ne supporterait pas de le voir souffrir... Encore...

**(A lire avec Melody des Rolling Stones)**

_House descendit du véhicule. Il se planta sur le trottoir et observa le taxi s'éloigner en se demandant s'il avait bien eu raison de venir. Aujourd'hui... Dans cet état là...__  
Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et se tourna vers la maison. Il clopina lentement vers la porte d'entrée._

_Ce moment, ce geste... étaient à présent ancrés dans un train-train habituel qui s'était installé au fil du temps. Et quel temps? A peine quelques semaines... _

_Il frappa à la porte à l'aide de sa canne et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. ça faisait un mois qu'il répétait ce mouvement. Surveillant les alentours en quête de regards indiscrets. Tous les mardis et jeudi, il prenait un taxi et s'arrêtait ici, ou au coin de la rue. Prendre un taxi au lieu de prendre sa moto ou sa voiture afin d'éviter tout "voisinage investigateur" comme il le nommait avec amusement. La plupart du temps, il repartait plusieurs heures après, mais il arrivait des fois qu'il dormît sur place. Alors elle le ramenait chez lui le matin, et une fois la porte refermée, son esprit éloigné, tout revenait comme avant. L'ignorance et la hiérarchie reprenaient leurs droits. Et plus le temps passait, plus cette situation pesait. Parce que... Chacune de ces nuits passées à ses côtés le liait inexorablement à elle. Et ce sentiment qui s'insinuait en lui ne lui déplaisait pas... Au contraire. Il y prenait goût, se surprenant à ronronner dans ses bras. Un simple contact avec son corps l'adoucissait et sa présence le réconfortait. Au point qu'il s'ennuie d'elle les jours où il se retrouvait seul dans son appartement._

_La routine, voilà ce qui s'était installé entre eux. Mais ni lui, ni elle n'osait aborder le sujet. Comme si ce seul mot suffirait à briser ce lien qui s'était créé entre eux. House ne voulait pas changer... Il ne pouvait pas changer... Il s'était promis de ne pas changer. "Les gens ne changent pas" se répétait-il sans cesse quand il la croisait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, ou quand ils s'échangeaient un de ses regards plus parlant que de simples mots et plus chaleureux qu'une simple étreinte._

_Ne pas regarder plus loin que le bout de son nez. Ne pas penser au futur. Vivre le moment présent et s'enfermer dans une bulle qui risquait d'éclater un jour, sans prévenir... C'était risqué oui, mais c'est ce qu'ils avaient décidé. Un accord tacite et silencieux, scellé en un baiser et des caresses... En tout cas, c'est ce dont il tentait de se persuader._

_Elle vint lui ouvrir la porte en peignoir. Combien de fois l'avait-il vu ainsi? Neuf... Dix fois... Pourtant son cœur s'emballait toujours autant à cette vue et sa tension montait en flèche._

_Sans un bruit, elle s'effaça devant lui et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il referma la porte en silence et, sans un mot, la suivit. Il devait être dans un piteux état pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi. Il s'abstint donc de se regarder dans une glace et la rejoignit dans la salle de bain où elle lui faisait couler un bain. Avec des gestes délicats, elle lui prit sa canne et l'aida à se dévêtir puis le rejoignit dans la baignoire. L'eau tiède sur sa peau eut l'effet d'un baume. Il s'allongea contre elle et, tandis qu'elle appliquait un gant sur son front, laissa échapper un profond soupir de satisfaction._

__ Ça va mieux? murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou.__  
_ Oui. Merci docteur.  
_ Ils étaient combien?  
House réfléchit un instant au nombre à annoncer. Trois? Quatre?  
_ Un.  
A quoi bon lui mentir? De toute façon, elle avait un détecteur de mensonge dans le cerveau... Comme sa mère.  
_ Mais il était vachement costaud! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.  
D'ici, il pouvait sentir son sourire moqueur. Il se prépara alors mentalement à encaisser les reproches imminents. Mais rien ne vint.  
_ Tu ne dis rien? Pas de remarques? Ni de "Je t'avais prévenu!"? Aucun reproche à me faire?  
_ A quoi bon... Tu es une vraie tête de mule. Te faire entendre raison est une gageure.  
Là, elle marquait un point. House ferma les yeux et se détendit un peu plus.  
_ Tu aurais dû m'en empêcher. dit-il enfin.  
_ J'en déduis que tu n'as rien trouvé.  
_ Je me suis fait cogner pour rien.  
_ Peut être pas. lui glissa-t-elle avant de mordiller le lobe se son oreille._

_House sentit une douce chaleur étreindre son corps. La douleur laissa alors place à une sensation subtilement plus torturante. Et il savait qu'elle en était consciente. Comme il savait qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à l'exciter. C'était sa punition... Et cette méthode était très efficace. _

_Elle se mit à effleurer son torse du bout des doigts, ce qui accentua son envie.__  
_ Cuddy...  
Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.  
_ Chut! Tes muscles sont tendus... Détends-toi._

_House ferma les yeux et inspira du mieux qu'il put. C'était bel et bien une punition...__  
Néanmoins, elle se figea en plein geste puis laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps. Le diagnosticien fronça les sourcils mais préféra attendre qu'elle prenne la parole._

__ Tout est de ma faute. déclara-t-elle.__  
Exhalant un long soupir, House se tourna de façon à pouvoir plonger son regard dans le sien.  
_ Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qui allait arriver. Et tu ne pouvais pas non plus prévoir que d'une façon ou d'une autre nous serions mêlés à tout ça.  
_ Dès le départ, j'aurais dû refuser son admission.  
_ Nous avons un peu tous notre part de responsabilité dans cette affaire... Et personne n'aurait pu prévoir que le corps aurait disparu après l'autopsie. Autopsie réalisée par mes soins. Et vu ce qu'elle a révélé... C'est donc de ma fau...  
Elle le fit taire d'un baiser. Puis :  
_ Si tu t'es impliqué dans cette histoire, c'est parce que j'y suis enfoncée jusqu'au cou.  
_ Ben en fait... C'est plutôt la faute au string.  
Le visage de Cuddy se fendit d'un sourire radieux. Il se laissa aller contre elle. Effrayante, cette faculté qu'elle avait de l'adoucir!  
_ Dès demain, j'irai à la police. C'est notre dernière carte à jouer.  
_ Tu risques gros.  
_ Je sais._

__ Tu crois qu'ils penseront quoi quand tu leur diras que tu as accepté cet homme dans ton hôpital sans prévenir les autorités et en sachant pertinemment ce qu'il représentait aux yeux de la loi? Surtout quand ils apprendront que ce même homme est mort dans des circonstances étranges._

__ Peu importe._

_House ferma les yeux et sourit. La faire changer d'avis était une gageure. Il valait donc mieux changer de sujet._

__ Ce matin, j'ai vu une femme dans ton bureau. Votre discussion était plutôt animée. Et à midi, la standardiste m'a dit que tu étais partie déjeuner avec elle. Moi qui pensais pouvoir piquer dans ta salade..._

_Cuddy recommença à effleurer son torse des doigts. Et l'effet fut à nouveau immédiat.__  
_ Oui, c'est une vieille amie : Mégane Locke. Ca f'sait un bail... Elle n'a pas changé d'un poil. Toujours aussi militante et engagée...  
_ Et vous avez parlé de quoi?  
_ Du bon vieux temps, de ce que nous étions devenues et de toi.  
_ Moi?  
_ Elle t'a croisé dans le couloir et t'a tout de suite reconnu. Et je ne cache rien à ma Meg...  
_ Tu...  
_ On a parlé de ton joli p'tit cul bien ferme.  
Joignant le geste à la parole, elle glissa une main sous l'eau et empoigna sa fesse gauche.  
_ Toute femme douée de raison et dotée de deux organes oculaires est obligée d'admettre que ton fessier est à croquer.  
_ Tu lui as mentionné aussi que j'avais un cerveau et un minimum de sentiments?  
Elle lui déposa un baiser dans le cou et lui chuchota à l'oreille.  
_ On s'en fout.  
Elle lui mordilla à nouveau le lobe.  
_ Oh... Nom de D... Cuddy!  
_ Et tout comme moi, Mégane craque sur les cannes.  
House se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il était complètement désarmé face à elle.  
_ Cuddy... Je...  
Sa main libre glissa du torse vers son ventre, puis s'insinua plus bas.  
_ Sois beau et tais-toi! Laisse faire le docteur..._

_La sonnerie du téléphone lui perfora les tympans. Il ouvrit un œil, ahuri. Un impétueux rayon de soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux et s'appliquait à le rendre aveugle. A tâtons, House chercha la présence de Cuddy. En vain. Les draps étaient froids et désespérément vides. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil._

__ Neuf heures? souffla-t-il en fronçant les sourcils._

_A cette heure-ci, il était déjà rentré... Le téléphone cessa enfin de sonner. House se redressa, en espérant qu'il ne recommencerait pas à hurler à la mort. Pas question de répondre. Il n'était pas chez lui et ne souhaitait pas qu'on sache qu'il était chez elle. Il chercha son flacon de Vicodin dans la poche de sa veste et goba un comprimé. Quand ses yeux furent enfin réellement ouvert, il enfila ses vêtements et saisit sa canne._

__ Cuddy! appela-t-il en parcourant la maison._

_Personne... C'était étrange. Même si elle avait eu une urgence, elle l'aurait réveillé et pratiquement jeté dehors. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et y trouva une tasse de café remplie, posée près de l'évier. Il prit la tasse et la porta à ses lèvres. Le liquide était encore tiède._

__ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici...__  
_ Rien du tout._

_Il fit volte face et eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir le visage de son agresseur qui abattait la crosse de son arme sur son crâne._

_Le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Mais personne ne viendrait plus répondre. La mélodie se borna donc à retentir sans trouver d'écho._

Cuddy examina le haut en le faisant tourner entre ses doigts. Wilson, qui lui faisait dos, commença à se balancer sur ses talons en essayant de se concentrer sur les escaliers qui menaient à l'entrée de la cave. En vain... Sa patronne était à demi nue derrière lui...

_ Votre bras va mieux? demanda-t-il en se l'imaginant avec du poil au menton, des pectoraux et une énorme verrue sur le nez.

_ Mon bras?

_ Il faut être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer que vous bougez votre bras droit avec beaucoup de précautions... Hématome?

_ Ce n'est pas très grave. dit-elle en ignorant la main qui effleurait son bras.  
Wilson hocha la tête et jugea bon de ne rien ajouter.

_ Au moins je ne suis pas défigurée comme vous. ajouta-t-elle en boutonnant son chemisier.  
L'oncologue se crispa. Il devait être dans un sale état!  
_ A ce point?  
_ Vous avez plusieurs ecchymoses et votre œil droit a doublé de volume.  
Wilson porta machinalement une main à son œil en étouffant un grognement.  
_ Vous pouvez vous retourner. dit-elle enfin.  
Il s'exécuta et croisa, avec ahurissement, le regard de House.  
_ On a couché ensemble. déclara celui-ci en se redressant.  
L'oncologue marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de percuter.  
_ Tu es réveillé?! s'écria-t-il.

House lança un regard interloqué à Cuddy qui, depuis qu'il avait rouvert les yeux, ne lui prêtait aucune attention.

Wilson ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. A quoi bon parler? Il ne savait pas du tout quoi dire!  
Le diagnosticien se décolla du mur et se positionna face à Cuddy, de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus l'éviter. Elle le fusilla alors du regard, ce qui lui glaça le sang.

_ On pourrait m'expliquer!? s'exclama Wilson.

House lui fit signe de baisser d'un ton et reporta son attention sur Cuddy qui tentait de s'éloigner en rasant le mur.

_ Encore une mise en scène? Bien joué. Maintenant on sait pourquoi on est là. lâcha-t-elle en détournant son regard.  
_ Tu as fait semblant? Mais comment tu...

_ J'ai imité les symptômes de Vigo. Après avoir su que c'était Florence qui l'avait tué, je n'ai eu qu'à imiter ses symptômes pour en connaitre la cause et embrouiller un peu plus leurs esprits.  
Wilson fronça les sourcils.

_ Vanessa n'ira pas voir Florence. Maintenant qu'elle pense qu'elle utilise encore le virus, elle va se méfier... Et si Florence me voit dans cet état, elle va suspecter un complot et aura la gâchette encore plus facile que d'ordinaire. précisa House.

_ Diviser pour mieux régner...  
_ Non. Diviser pour s'en sortir et vivre encore quelques années.

_ Pourquoi te réveiller maintenant?! Elle n'est pas redescendue depuis une bonne heure... Et même avant tu aurais pu...

_ Ben en fait, j'avais décidé de pioncer pendant plusieurs heures et ainsi récupérer un peu. Mais quand j'ai entendu Cuddy dire qu'elle allait se changer, j'ai pas pu résister! Il se tourna vers elle. Les baleines de votre nouveau soutien-gorge sont en plastique ou en métal?

_ Plastique. répondit-elle avec un regard noir.  
_ Elles sont futées les nanas!  
Cuddy se pencha vers lui et déclara d'un ton cassant :

_ La prochaine fois qu'une idée aussi lumineuse traversera ton esprit tordu, fais-nous en part pour qu'au moins on ne s'inquiète pas pour rien!

House se raidit. C'était bien la toute première fois qu'elle le tutoyait en public. D'habitude, ils se tutoyaient en privé... Et pas dans n'importe quel espace privé. Bien au contraire. Ils se tutoyaient quand ils étaient nus. Nus sous les draps. Nus sous la douche, dans un bain... Dans le local du gardien...

_ Je...

Il se tourna vers Wilson en espérant avoir une aide de sa part, mais il haussa les épaules et lui fit signe de se débrouiller.

_ Je suis désolé. s'hasarda-t-il.  
Wilson fit la grimace. OUILLE! Dommage... C'était un bon copain...

_ D-é-s-o-l-é? Tu es DESOLE! Non mais je rêve! As-tu au moins la moindre idée du sang d'encre que j'ai pu me faire!? En pensant que Monsieur allait mourir!

_ Oui mais je l'ai décidé sur un coup de tête et en ne vous prévenant pas vous avez joué dans les meilleures conditions!

Wilson recula d'un pas.

_ Joué?! House nous n'avons pas joué parce que nous y avons cru! Mais monsieur ne regarde pas plus loin que le bout de son nez! Et MONSIEUR...

_ Arrête de m'appeler monsieur...  
_ ET MONSIEUR N'A PAS PENSE UNE SEULE FOIS AUX CONSÉQUENCES!

House, malgré lui, eut un mouvement de recul. Il ne l'avait jamais vue dans un tel état de rage... Il ne restait plus qu'une seule solution...

_ Wilson, donne moi ton dos.

Cuddy leva la main pour le gifler mais se retint de justesse. Elle étouffa un juron, se leva et s'éloigna le plus possible du diagnosticien complètement perdu. Il se tourna vers Wilson et le questionna du regard, ébahi.

_ Va falloir qu'on revoie ton rapport avec les autres. déclara son ami avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

House lui lança un regard noir et attrapa un croissant sur le plateau. Alors qu'il le fourrait dans sa bouche, la porte de la cave s'ouvrit. Il se figea en plein geste et lança un regard alerte en direction des marches. Wilson se retourna et fit pareil. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas Vanessa. L'oncologue se détendit alors que son ami se levait et arrivait à sa hauteur.

_ J'ai entendu du bruit, que se passe-t-il ici? demanda la jeune femme qui venait de descendre.  
_ On se demandait si après le journal on aurait droit à la télé. dit House en prenant appui sur les barreaux.  
Leur geôlière se rapprocha, sourcil arqué.  
_ Evelyn c'est ça? Vous ne ressemblez pas du tout à votre sœur.  
_ On est jumelles...

_ J'vous présente mon frère jumeau. déclara House en pointant Wilson du doigt. Oui je sais... On se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau! Il m'arrive de me confondre avec lui! C'est pour vous dire!

_ Vous êtes tombé sur la tête? demanda Evelyn, sidérée.

_ Non mais j'ai soif. répondit-il en mordant dans son croissant. Ch'est étouffe chrétien che truc.  
Il avala tant bien que mal et mit sa bouche sur le côté. Wilson l'observa sans rien dire, circonspect. Qu'avait-il encore en tête?

_ Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. dit Evelyn en fronçant les sourcils.  
_ Dites-moi...  
_ QUOI ENCORE!?  
_ Votre sœur est plus patiente. Et ses sourcils sont mieux épilés. Ben oui, c'est comme ça que j'ai su que c'était vous.  
Bêtement, Evelyn leva les yeux. House dut se mettre le reste de son croissant dans la bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire.  
_ Bon! Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez encore?  
_ J'me demandais... Votre patronne... C'est quand qu'elle descend pour mettre une balle dans le crâne de mon ami?  
_ Gné? fit Wilson.  
_ Elle... A eu une urgence...  
House sourit.

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais. Sinon elle serait déjà venue depuis belle lurette. Une N.F.N.D n'aurait pas manqué l'occasion de faire étalage de son complexe.

_ Une quoi?  
Evelyn haussa les sourcils.  
_ Narcissique Frustrée à Névrose très Développée.  
Cuddy leva les yeux au plafond.

_ Non parce que... Entre nous... il se pencha un peu plus vers leur geôlière. Votre patronne, c'est une grosse frustrée. C'est pour ça qu'elle tire sur tout ce qui bouge. Faut bien qu'elle passe sa frustration sur quelque chose.

_ Vous vous rendez compte de la gravité de vos propos? demanda Evelyn en posant sa main sur son arme.  
_ J'dis juste qu'il lui faudrait une bonne nuit de sexe pour la décoincer! Et comme ça, vous aurez les congés payés!  
Il lui offrit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires niais.  
_ Ah oui? Et vous vous portez garant. C'est ça?  
_ Mon ami Wilson s'en chargera avec joie. Ce n'est pas le meilleur mais vu le niveau de frustration de votre patronne... Il devrait faire l'affaire!  
_ Et pourquoi pas vous? Le chaud lapin.  
_ Moi je ne couche pas avec n'importe quoi! Elle est plate comme une limande votre boss...  
Il reçut un talon aiguille en pleine tête.  
_ Et je suis déjà pris... Et... Je suis fidèle...  
Wilson étouffa son rire du mieux qu'il put. Ces deux là faisaient vraiment la paire!  
Evelyn jeta un coup d'œil à Cuddy qui retirait sa deuxième chaussure.  
_ Béatrice avait raison. Vous êtes tous une bande de cinglés!  
_ C'est bien gentil tout ça mais moi j'ai raté trois épisodes de General Hospital. fit remarquer House.  
_ Vous allez mourir! Je devrais vous voir en train de vous ronger les ongles, ou de me supplier de vous laisser partir ou... ou... N'importe quoi mais pas ça!  
_ C'est pourtant bien connu. On ne peut pas avoir le beurre, l'argent du beurre et l'cul du laitier. Et en parlant de cul, j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur celui de votre patronne. Je pourrais ainsi remonter à la source de sa frustration.  
Wilson s'enfonça le poing dans la bouche.  
_ Vous voulez QUOI?! s'offusqua Evelyn.

_ Chaque cul à son histoire. Moi je veux connaître celle du cul plat de Florence. expliqua le diagnosticien avec sérieux.

Cuddy, sentant le fou rire arriver, se pinça les lèvres.  
_ Vous! s'exclama Lestran en pointant du doigt House. Vous rigolerez moins quand ma frustrée de patronne plate s'occupera de votre cas!

_ Non mais vous vous entendez parler?! Mon Dieu! Mais c'est un manque de respect! Traiter votre patronne de frustrée, et plate par dessus le marché! Vous avez entendu ça Florence?!

Evelyn blêmit et fit volte face. Mais il n'y avait personne derrière elle.  
_ J'vous ai eue.  
Elle fusilla House du regard et s'éloigna d'un pas rageur.  
_ Et de trois.  
Le diagnosticien poussa un soupir de contentement et se retourna. Ce geste lui évita de recevoir un deuxième talon aiguille en pleine figure.  
_ Humpf. fit-il, tandis que Cuddy se laissait retomber sur le sol.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à Wilson qui était plié en deux.  
_ Laisse sortir tout ça, ou tu vas imploser.  
L'oncologue, secoué d'un fou rire incontrôlable, lui fit signe que tout allait bien et tenta tant bien que mal de se calmer.  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? demanda Cuddy. Au lieu d'amadouer, monsieur énerve.  
_ Wilson, fais quelque chose! s'écria House.  
L'oncologue reprit son sérieux et se redressa.  
_ Cuddy, House est un sale con et tout le monde le sait, ce n'est plus à prouver.  
_ Merci... marmonna celui-ci.  
_ Mais vous tenez à ce con, au point d'en être malade alors arrêtez de lui faire la gueule deux minutes et tentons de trouver une solution à notre problème.  
Cuddy lança un regard désolé à Wilson puis esquissa un fugace sourire. L'oncologue se tourna alors vers House.  
_ Et toi, essaie d'être moins con! Tu nous as foutu la trouille! A côté de ça, ton faux cancer était poilant!  
La doyenne hocha la tête. Le diagnosticien sourit et hocha la tête à son tour. Il ramassa les chaussures de Cuddy et boita jusqu'à elle pour les lui remettre. Elle les prit en fixant sa jambe.  
_ Ton boitement est plus accentué. Tu as mal?

_ Je n'ai pas eu de Vicodin depuis des heures alors oui, un peu... J'ai l'impression de suivre une désintox forcée.

La doyenne lui déposa un baiser sur le menton et enfila ses chaussures.  
Pour masquer sa gêne, House fit mine de réfléchir. De son côté, Wilson se passa une main sur le visage et poussa un soupir.  
_ D'après vous... C'était quoi cette urgence?  
_ Aucune idée. répondit le diagnosticien. Mais au moins, ça rallonge ta vie.  
_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que Flammel ait pu faire une telle chose, créer un virus mortel... dit Cuddy. Et s'il s'est vraiment suicidé... Quel lâche!  
_ Je pense que le gouvernement lui a forcé la main. répliqua House.  
_ Mais pourquoi se suicider?  
_ Il devait savoir que les organisations criminelles étaient sur sa trace. En se donnant la mort, il était certain qu'ils n'auraient pas ce qu'ils souhaitaient... C'est triste.  
_ En attendant, c'est nous qui risquons de trouver la mort. rappela Wilson.  
_ La vraie question est : Pourquoi le New Jersey?  
_ Il a dit que c'était pour la famille! Il a dû cacher le remède chez l'un de ses proches! s'exclama Wilson.

_ Sombre idiot! Il se donne la mort pour échapper au chantage, à la torture... Par crainte de voir ses proches mourir mais il va cacher le remède chez les membres de sa famille?! Non... C'est autre chose. Et si on nous suspecte de savoir où est cette fichue formule et l'échantillon, c'est qu'ils ont déjà vérifié à ce niveau là... Bon sang Flammel... Que faisiez-vous au New Jersey!? Et bon sang! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas ma canne pour clopiner en long et en large!?

Cuddy lui posa une main ferme sur le bras pour le calmer. Il inspira profondément et lança un regard désolé à Wilson.

_ Je ne comprends pas qu'un homme aussi précautionneux que Flammel se soit autant dispersé... Il devait sûrement être sous la protection du gouvernement non? Il aurait même pu laisser un indice pour qu'on puisse se sortir de là... fit remarquer la doyenne.

House sourit.

_ Flammel était tout sauf précautionneux! Au contraire! Une vraie tête en l'air! Cet homme faisait un truc et l'oubliait dix minutes après. Une fois, il m'a offert un magnifique stylo à plume. C'était avant la fin de ma première année... Trois jours plus tard, je me retrouve à son cours, j'utilise mon stylo et qu'est-ce qu'il me sort? "Superbe ce stylo! On vous l'a offert?". Cet homme mettait tout le temps deux chaussettes différentes, il n'avait aucune notion du temps et oubliait les cadeaux qu'il offrait...

Il se tut subitement.  
Cuddy le questionna du regard mais il ne la voyait pas... Perdu dans ses pensées.  
_ House. appela Wilson.  
Il se tourna brusquement vers lui, comme sorti de sa rêverie.  
_ Je sais où...  
La porte de la cave explosa sous une pluie de balles en plomb.

Les prisonniers tournèrent en un même geste la tête vers les marches et virent une Florence furibonde les dévaler, fusil à pompe en main. Arrivée en bas, elle le jeta à terre, sortit son automatique de sa veste, ouvrit la cellule, empoigna Wilson par le bras et lui colla son arme sur le cou. Elle se tourna alors vers House et le défia du regard.

Au même moment, Vanessa et Evelyn entrèrent dans la cave en enjambant les débris de la porte avec un regard ahuri. La française ne leur prêta aucune attention et accentua sa prise sur Wilson.  
_ Vous êtes entré en contact avec un agent de la CIA House, qui est-il?!  
_ Je ne vois pas...  
_ Pas de ça avec moi! Je sais de source sûre que vous êtes entré en contact avec la CIA! Dites moi tout de suite quand, où et avec qui! Et par la même occasion dites moi où est ce putain de remède à la con! Fini de jouer!  
House fit un pas dans sa direction en lui faisant signe de se calmer.  
_ Je peux vous assurez que...  
Florence enfonça son arme dans le cou de Wilson qui commença à manquer d'air.  
_ Vous avez trois secondes pour lâcher le morceau!  
Vanessa échangea un regard éloquent avec Evelyn.  
_ Un!  
_ House... souffla Cuddy.  
_ Deux!  
_ Écoutez-moi et lâchez ce flingue! s'écria House.  
_ Tr...  
_ Florence!  
Elle se figea en plein geste et leva la tête vers le haut des escaliers. Une brune d'environ quarante ans se tenait debout, à l'entrée et respirait avec difficulté comme si elle avait couru un cent mètres.  
_ On a un problème. signala-t-elle.

Elle lança un furtif regard à Cuddy puis disparu. Vanessa et Evelyn montèrent les marchent quatre à quatre tandis que Florence laissait retomber son bras et lâchait Wilson. Elle referma la cellule, ramassa le fusil à pompe et monta les marches calmement... Sans un mot. L'oncologue l'observa en se massant le cou puis se tourna vers House et Cuddy. La doyenne fixait l'entrée avec effarement alors que le diagnosticien, regard vitreux, semblait plongé dans une réflexion intense. Au bout d'un moment il émergea de ses pensées et se tourna vers Cuddy qui continuait de fixer l'entrée avec ce même regard effaré.

_ Cette femme... C'était pas...  
_ Mégane. finit-elle en un souffle.

TBC...

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_Désolée pour la mise en page... Je copie cette fic depuis un doc word et je n'arrive pas à arranger tout ça sur ce site._


	10. Chapter 10

__ Et tu l'as largué? Comme ça?  
_ Chérie, je n'allais tout de même pas me laisser mener par ce misogyne!  
Cuddy éclata de rire.  
_ Il ne voulait pas partir à cause de son boulot.  
_ C'est bien ça le problème! Un gosse pleurnichard qui a peur de s'engager et de suivre la femme qu'il aime soit disant jusqu'au bout d'un monde!  
La doyenne se crispa et bu une gorgée de vin. Mégane s'accouda à la table et se pencha vers elle.  
_ Mais dis moi, toi, tu en as un dans ta vie? Un homme qui n'a pas flippé en apprenant que tu dirigeais un hôpital.  
_ Eh... Bien...  
_ J'ai croisé Gregory House dans le couloir. Ou plutôt, je l'ai aperçu et lui était trop occupé à insulter une pauvre femme pour me voir... Il n'a pas changé d'un poil! Tu l'as embauché? Et pourquoi se balade-t-il avec une canne?  
_ Et l'Europe? ça te plait? Tu vis où exactement?  
Mégane fronça les sourcils.  
_ Quand tu évites les questions c'est que... Oh! C'est lui?  
_ Bien sûr que non voyons!  
_ Ne joue pas ce jeu avec moi Lisa! J'te connais bien!  
_ Mais arrête, c'est juste un employé! House est un bon médecin qui...  
_ A un beau derrière.  
Cuddy jeta de furtifs regard autour d'elle, en espérant que personne n'ait entendu son amie.  
_ Mégane! Voyons!  
_ Oh aller... Retire moi ce masque de doyenne frigide et raconte moi tout!  
_ Je crois que je vais prendre un autre verre...  
_ Est-ce qu'il baise bien au moins?  
Cuddy vida son verre d'une traite et expira longuement.  
_ Malgré son handicap... Oui, il est plutôt bon.  
Mégane haussa un sourcil. Ce qui fit sourire la doyenne malgré elle.  
_ Ok j'avoue, c'est l'extAse! Et House reste et restera le meilleur coup que je n'ai jamais eu. Mademoiselle a eu ce qu'elle voulait?  
Locke éclata de rire et leva son verre.  
_ Du moment que tu es comblée, je suis heureuse pour toi! Et sa canne n'est vraiment pas mal!  
_ Toi alors... Tu n'as pas changé...  
_ Toi non plus Lisa. Preuve en est, tu es avec Greg. Tu n'a pas cessé de...  
_ Est-ce qu'on pourrai arrêté de revenir sur le passé et parlé du présent? Hum?  
Cuddy prit sa fourchette et la planta dans son filet sans quitter son amie du regard.  
_ Tu es gênée d'en parler parce que vous êtes dans une impasse? Vous êtes arrivé à un stade où vous devez faire un choix qui changera votre vie et votre façon de voir les choses... Qui changera vos rapports... C'est ça?  
Cuddy soupira.  
_ J'avais oublié que tu avais fait des études de psychologie...  
Mégane sourit mais jugea bon de ne pas pousser son enquête sur la vie affective de son amie.  
_ Je suis installée en France depuis trois ans.  
_ Et tu aimes?  
_ Pour mes convictions, c'est le paradis. Je crois bien que ce pays est le seul pays au monde ou il existe des associations pour des associations, des syndicats pour des syndicats. Des manifestations contre des manifestations...Et des grèves contre d'autres grèves!  
_ A ce point?  
_ Chacun à son point de vue et le défend à sa guise! Et les lois sont du côté de ceux qui veulent hausser la voix. C'est parfait pour faire valoir le droit et le pouvoirs des femmes.  
_ A côté de toi, Malcom X n'est rien!  
_ Vas-y moque toi, mais tu verras. Tout peux changer. Du jour au lendemain...  
_ Je suis ravie que tu te plaise là-bas! Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici?  
_ Les affaires. Un fusion a mettre sur pied, des contrats à signer... Deux trois détails à régler pour un flamboyant projet.  
_ Top secret?  
_ Quasi! Je ne t'en dis pas plus, tu seras mise au courant en temps et en heure...  
_ Par les journaux.  
_ Fréquenter Grégory te change.  
_ Arrêtes avec ça.  
_ Si tu n'es pas heureuse...  
_ Je vais très bien! Je suis heureuse! J'ai un boulot qui me plait, un relation bizarre je l'avoue mais qui me suffit et me contente!  
_ Alors fais le lui savoir.  
_ Un autre verre?  
_ Chérie, dans vingt minutes il te faudra reprendre le boulot, je crois qu'on a assez bu.  
_ On ne s'est pas vu depuis quoi... Quinze ans? ça se fête!  
Mégane sourit et se servit un verre d'eau.  
_ On aura l'occasion de se revoir... Je vais rester pendant un certain temps.  
Cuddy hocha la tête et s'appliqua à finir son plat.  
_ Sinon... Ton Grégory... Il aurait pas un ami célibataire?  
La doyenne manqua de s'étrangler sous le regard moqueur de Mégane Locke.  
Non... En quinze ans... C'était toujours la même..._

_ Oh mon Dieu non! Non! Ce n'était pas elle... Juste une femme qui lui ressemblait... Non...  
Cuddy se posa une main sur le front et ferma les yeux.  
_ Qui est Mégane? demanda Wilson.  
_ Une vieille amie. répondit House en observant la doyenne marcher en long et en large.  
_ Si je comprends bien, toutes nos anciennes connaissances se pointent pour se servir de nous ou nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues...  
_ C'est à peu près ça oui.  
_ J'ai eu une visite de ma grand-mère récemment.  
_ Ben je suis sûr que c'est le cerveau de l'affaire!  
Cuddy se tourna brusquement vers House et le fixa d'un regard incertain.  
_ Oui?  
_ C'est vrai?  
_ Que la grand mère de Wilson est le cerveau de ce réseau terroriste?  
_ Non! Que tu es entré en contact avec la CIA!  
_ Mégane est venue te recruter c'est ça?  
_ Là n'est pas la question!  
_ Tu devrais entrer dans leurs rangs. Tu auras de beaux joujoux tous neuf et le respect de tes paires.  
Exhalant un soupir, la doyenne se rapprocha de lui.  
_ House... Si tu en sais plus, si tu as une carte en main que nous ignorons Wilson et moi... Il serait temps de nous en faire part... Je suis dépassée... Et j'apprends des choses sur toi de la bouche des autres...  
_ Si tu es entré en contact avec un agent de la CIA, je crois que nous sommes en droit de le savoir. dit Wilson.

__ Il n'y a rien à savoir.  
House sortit de l'ascenseur et clopina vers son bureau. Wilson le suivit en étouffant une imprécation.  
_ Et tu priais quel dieu là? demanda le diagnosticien en poussant la porte.  
_ Hier, à moitié saoul, tu m'as dit que tu avais une piste. Donc qui dit piste dit enquête...  
_ Élémentaire mon cher Wilson!  
_ House!  
Le diagnosticien alla jusqu'à son bureau, faisant mine de na pas l'avoir entendu.  
_ House!  
_ Je suis infirme mais pas sourd. marmonna-t-il en fouillant dans son tiroir.  
_ Regarde moi.  
Il leva la tête et croisa un regard assassin.  
_ Tu me fais peur. dit-il avec ironie.  
_ Cuddy est au courant de se que tu prévois de faire ce soir?  
_ Pas encore. répondit House en replongeant dans son tiroir.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu cherches?  
_ Son string.  
_ Sérieusement!  
Le diagnosticien leva la tête vers lui et :  
_ Son string.  
Wilson, main sur les hanches, pencha la tête.  
_ Le dossier. Je cherche le dossier du parrain.  
_ Tu vas avoir des problèmes.  
_ J'en ai déjà. Tu oublies que le corps à disparu? Les autorités sont sur le dos de Cuddy... Je dois régler ça...  
_ Depuis quand t'occupes-tu des problèmes de l'hôpital et de Cuddy?  
_ Si ma patronne se fait larguer, on va avoir un nouveau boss et mes actions risquent d'être fortement restreintes. Ah! Te voilà!  
Il brandit le dossier et clopina en vitesse vers la sortie.  
Wilson lui barra la route.  
_ Cet homme que tu prévois de voir ce soir... Qui est-ce au juste?  
_ Moins tu en sauras, mieux tu te porteras.  
_ J'en sais déjà trop.  
House sourit.  
_ Tu ne sais rien.  
Wilson glissa sur le côté. Le diagnosticien fit un pas en avant puis se tourna vers lui.  
_ Et n'espère pas en savoir plus en allant trouver Cuddy.  
_ Quand tu seras décidé à tout me dire - après avoir perdu un œil ou un doigt - viens me voir.  
_ Faut que t'arrêtes les polars italiens. lui lança un House hilare en quittant la pièce.  
Wilson soupira alors que le diagnosticien s'éloignait précipitamment.  
Quand il fut certain que personne ne le suivait, il ralentit la cadence et parcourut l'hôpital, plongé dans ses pensées et le dossier.  
Alors qu'il passait devant le local du gardien, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, une paire de mains l'agrippa et le tira à l'intérieur.  
_ Qu'est-ce que...  
Son agresseur le fit taire d'un baiser autoritaire et glissa ses mains glacées sous son tee-shirt.  
_ Vous ne devriez pas être en consultation docteur House?  
Le diagnosticien étouffa un gémissement quand ces mêmes mains glacées glissèrent sous sa ceinture.  
_ J'y serais si ma patronne ne venait pas de nous enfermer dans un placard étroit et sombre. lui glissa-t-il avant de capturer ses lèvres.  
Cuddy le poussa contre le mur avec force, lui coupant le souffle. Il lâcha le dossier et s'attaqua à son chemisier tout en se laissant glisser sur le sol.  
Allongés dans une position plutôt inconfortable, ils s'échangèrent des caresses enflammées en oubliant petit à petit qu'ils étaient dans le local du gardien.  
Tout en retirant le soutien gorge de sa supérieure, House susurra :  
_ J'en connais une qui a passé une rude journée...  
_ La ferme.  
Elle plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne pour couper court à toute conversation.  
Le diagnosticien ne se fit pas prier d'avantage et répondit comme il se devait à cet ordre intimiste. Avec passion et malice.  
Mais au bout d'un moment, elle se dégagea de lui et soupira.  
House leva les yeux au ciel. C'était trop beau!  
Elle se redressa et s'adossa au mur. Il l'imita et attendit qu'elle énonce la cause de cet arrêt soudain. Alors qu'elle cogitait en silence, il joua avec son soutien en le faisant tournoyer en silence. Un tableau plutôt comique...  
_ J'ai un cas. finit-il par dire en posant le soutien gorge sur sa tête.  
Cuddy se tourna vers l'aviateur H&M et soupira à nouveau.  
_ Je suis désolée...  
_ Pas autant que moi...  
Il agrafa le soutien sous son menton et tendit le bras vers l'interrupteur. Il alluma et se tourna vers la doyenne.  
_ J'ai l'air de quoi?  
_ D'un parfait idiot. répondit-elle en lui arrachant le soutien gorge de la tête.  
Elle l'enfila et tendit le bras vers son haut. House attrapa sa main et la força à le regarder.  
_ Mon cas n'est pas urgentissime!  
_ Ce que j'ai fait est tout sauf professionnel. Nous sommes sur notre lieu de travail... Nous ne devons avoir aucun ra...  
_ La première fois qu'on l'a fait, ce n'est pas ce que tu disais.  
_ Et bien j'avais tort!  
Elle se dégagea de sa prise et attrapa son chemisier.  
_ Tu es préoccupée. déclara le diagnosticien en l'observant.  
_ Un peu oui... avoua-t-elle en se boutonnant.  
_ Encore cette histoire de corps disparu?  
_ Les actionnaires posent des questions et les bruits courts sur l'identité de notre cher macabé. Si les mauvaises personnes apprennent qu'il s'agissait d'un parrain de la mafia italienne...  
_ Il me faudra baiser avec un nouveau boss...  
Cuddy se raidit mais ne releva pas. Les paroles de Mégane flottaient toujours dans son esprit et le vin coulait encore dans ses veines.  
House prit sa veste et en retira son flacon de vicodine. Il goba un comprimé puis ferma les yeux.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda-t-elle. Tu as mal?  
_ Non... J'essaie juste de calmer mes pulsions sexuelles éveillées par ma charmante patronne...  
_ Je suis désolée.  
_ On l'aura compris...  
Cuddy sourit et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.  
_ Je te promets de me rattraper ce soir.  
_ Justement... En parlant de ça... Je risque d'être là plus tard.  
_ C'est à dire?  
_ J'ai retrouvé la trace de Consuela et ce soir je dois rencontrer...  
_ Il n'en ai pas question!  
House lui fit signe de se calmer.  
_ On pourrait nous entendre... Et je suis buste nu.  
Cuddy ramassa son tee-shirt et le lui jeta en pleine tête.  
_ Plus maintenant! siffla-t-elle.  
_ Laisse moi au moins t'exposer la situation...  
_ Non! Je t'interdis d'aller là-bas!  
_ Tu ne sais même pas où je vais...  
_ Peu importe, ce sera dangereux et je ne veux pas te revoir découpé en petits morceaux dans un bocal!  
_ Toi aussi, va falloir que tu arrêtes les vieux polars italiens...  
_ Hou...  
Il lui plaqua une main ferme sur la bouche. Elle se dégagea et continua en chuchotant.  
_ House! Il n'est pas question que tu risques ta peau pour étancher ta soif de curiosité. Cet homme a été assassiné...  
_ Par le biais d'une chose inconnue!  
_ Et si nous nous en mêlons, nous risquons de nous retrouver entre des feux croisés ou pire encore! Alors non c'est non!  
_ Je vais juste récolter deux trois informations...  
_ J'ai dit non!  
_ Et combien de fois fais-je ce que tu m'ordonnes de faire?  
Cuddy se figea. Là, il marquait un point. Quoi qu'elle dise, quoi qu'elle fasse, il n'en ferait qu'à sa tête.  
_ Promets moi d'être prudent.  
Le visage de House se fendit d'un sourire enjôleur.  
_ Inquiète?  
_ Je n'ai pas de pénis de substitution.  
Et vlan! House ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Aucune réplique cinglante ne vint à son esprit. Il opina en silence et enfila son haut.  
Cuddy l'observa faire avec un sourire narquois puis lui tendit sa canne. Elle prit son dossier et se releva. Quand House fut debout et habillé elle le lui tendit et l'embrassa dans le cou.  
Avant qu'il ne sorte, elle lui glissa :  
_ Je n'ai pas de pénis de substitution parce que le tien me suffit amplement et ne me fait jamais faux-bond.  
Ragaillardi, le diagnosticien sortit du local la tête haute et le buste bombé.  
La doyenne le regarda s'éloigner avec amusement et appréhension.  
_

TBC...

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

A lire avec Teardrop - Massive Attack

Le diagnosticien se tourna vers Cuddy qui lui faisait signe de se lancer.  
_ Je ne peux rien vous dire avant d'être certain que...  
_ Dois-je me mettre à genou et te supplier pour te retirer une information aussi importante! demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant.  
_ Je...  
_ Alors tu étais prêt à voir mourir Wilson pour garder cette information?  
Il jeta un furtif regard en direction de son ami qui s'était adossé au mur, bras croisés.  
_ Bien sûr que non...  
_ Ne m'oblige pas à te supplier... S'il te plaît...  
Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux.

_House rouvrit les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. La douleur se réveilla alors et lui rappela avec cruauté la situation précaire dans laquelle il se trouvait. Son dernier souvenir était cette conversation qu'il avait eu avec John... Ou n'était-ce qu'un rêve...  
Il gigota sur la table et constata avec stupéfaction qu'il n'était plus attaché. Il se redressa alors comme un ressort et d'un air hagard, parcourut la pièce du regard.  
Pourquoi se réveiller avec ses liens défaits? Était-il en plein rêve? Ou voulait-on simplement lui tendre un piège?  
Tout cela n'avait aucun sens... Il tendit l'oreille. Rien, aucun bruit...  
Il glissa de la table avec précaution et manqua de s'écrouler au sol. Ses membres étaient à la fois engourdis et endoloris. Il se traîna jusqu'à la porte de sortie avec silence et application.  
Alors qu'il avançait sa main vers la poignée, l'hésitation vint étreindre son esprit. Il se figea un instant en se demandant s'il était raisonnable de quitter cette pièce sans savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière cette porte. Il était blessé et épuisé... Il ne savait pas combien ils étaient et ne savait même pas où il était. S'aventurer en dehors de cette pièce, c'était risquer de mettre un terme définitif à sa vie. De plus, il savait que Wilson et Cuddy étaient quelque part... Peut être même dans la pièce d'à côté... Il tourna la poignée et ouvrit doucement la porte en priant pour qu'elle ne grince pas. Par la suite, il glissa la tête en dehors et examina le couloir. Personne. Pas un bruit. Le corridor était éclairé par une faible lumière issue d'une ampoule agonisante. Il ouvrit en grand la porte et s'engagea vers l'inconnu. Qu'il reste ou qu'il bouge... Le résultat serait le même. Et si sa conversation avec John n'était pas un rêve, il avait encore une chance...  
House avança un long moment à l'aveuglette, en longeant les murs. Sa jambe lui criait sa douleur et son corps tremblait de rage et de fatigue. Poussé par une envie croissante d'arriver au bout de ce couloir, il ignora les plaintes de son enveloppe charnelle, focalisant sa pensée sur le sortie, la délivrance et toutes ces choses qu'il jugeait sans importance il y a encore quelques heures... Jours... Mois? Il avait perdu toute notion du temps dans cet espace confiné et oppressant. Ses seules sensations étant la douleur et les soulagements éphémères... Il trébucha mais se rattrapa de justesse. "Encore un peu" se disait-il sans cesse en posant un pied devant l'autre.  
Des larmes de frustration lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'il trébuchait une nouvelle fois et s'étalait sur le sol froid de ce maudit couloir sans fin. Pestant silencieusement contre sa douleur, il se redressa et commença à ramper en priant pour que personne n'arrive.  
Après plusieurs minutes de lutte acharnée contre lui même, il arriva au bout du chemin. Une porte en acier se dressait à présent face à lui et semblait être le dernier rempart entre lui et la liberté. Il s'accrocha à la poignée et entendit avec un profond soulagement les gonds céder. Il se glissa à l'extérieur et se retrouva dans une pièce circulaire dans laquelle étaient entreposés divers tableaux et sculptures. House contourna tant bien que mal ce bric-à-brac en s'efforçant d'être le plus discret possible et arriva jusqu'à la sortie. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, il entendit des éclats voix s'élever de derrière.  
_ Tu vois John. Toi au moins tu avais un minimum de cervelle. dit un homme dont la voix lui était inconnue.  
Des bruits de pas résonnèrent et il entendit une porte se fermer. Il entrebâilla alors la sienne avec prudence.  
Un homme arborant un costume noir lui faisait dos. Il avait les cheveux striés de blanc et prenait appui sur une canne finement sculptée.  
_ John?  
Devant lui se tenait Mc Vaughen qui se retournait... Et se retrouva face au canon de son pistolet.  
_ Tu y as presque cru n'est-ce pas?_

House tressauta alors que Cuddy posait une main moite sur son bras.  
_ Reste avec nous. lui glissa-t-elle.  
Il hocha distraitement la tête tout en se dégageant de sa prise.  
_ Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était pour nous sortir de là...  
_ Il faudrait déjà qu'on sache ce que tu as fait. souligna Wilson.  
_ Très bien... Je vais tout vous dire... Au point où nous en sommes...  
La doyenne lui fit signe de continuer.  
_ J'ai...  
Une explosion fit vibrer les murs tandis qu'un bruit sourd s'engouffrait dans la cave.  
House se retrouva à terre en une fraction de seconde alors qu'une pellicule de gravas s'abattait sur leur tête.  
_ Nom de Dieu! cracha un Wilson lointain.  
_ Tout le monde va bien? demanda Cuddy en toussotant.  
House cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en espérant pouvoir distinguer le bout de son nez, en vain.  
Il sentit la main de Cuddy entrer en contact avec sa jambe et la presser doucement.  
_ Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. Calmez vos ardeurs très chère!  
En guise de réponse, il reçu un tape sur la jambe et une flopée de jurons.  
_ Il y a un temps pour être sérieux et...  
_ Un temps pour paniquer. finit Wilson.  
House se redressa et s'épousseta. De son côté, Cuddy jeta un coup d'œil à l'entrée de la cave mais ne perçu rien. Ils étaient plongés dans le noir complet.  
_ Mes oreilles sifflent. signala l'oncologue qui semblait s'être rapproché d'eux.  
_ Et on s'en fout! répliqua House.  
_ Chut! intima Cuddy. Écoutez!  
Le diagnosticien tendit l'oreille et entendit des éclats de voix et des détonations lointaines.  
_ C'est la troisième guerre mondiale en haut. dit-il.  
_ Je peux paniquer maintenant? demanda l'oncologue qui était à présent juste à côté de lui.  
_ C'est le moment ou jamais pour tenter de fuir cet endroit, tu paniqueras plus tard.  
_ Comment veux-tu fuir dans ce noir total?  
_ Peu importe, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. répondit Cuddy en se relevant.  
Elle attrapa House par le col, puis glissa une main sous son aisselle droite et l'aida à se relever à son tour. Wilson bondit sur ses pieds et inspira profondément.  
_ Euh... C'est bien beau de vouloir sortir mais on est toujours enfermé dans cette cellule. réalisa-t-il en entrant en contact avec les barreaux.  
_ Et merde! s'exclama Cuddy en s'y accrochant.  
House s'apprêtait à parler quand une proche détonation suivit d'un cri d'agonie parvint jusqu'à eux. Les trois prisonniers se turent, conscients que quelqu'un était proche. Il entendirent alors une marche craquer sous le poids d'une quatrième personne. Chacun se figea, Wilson cessant carrément de respirer. L'inconnu descendit l'escalier sans dire un mot. A chaque marche qui grinçait ou craquait, le cœur de House faisait un bon.  
Arrivé en bas, l'inconnu sortit une lampe de poche et l'alluma, éclairant ainsi les alentours. Cuddy esquissa un geste de recul mais House l'immobilisa en se plaquant contre elle. Il pouvait à présent sentir son cœur battre contre sa poitrine et son souffle saccadé glisser sur sa nuque. Il resserra un peu plus sa prise, espérant ainsi pouvoir la calmer, mais en contre partie, elle lui écrasa le pied à l'aide de son talon. Il ferma les yeux sous l'effet de la douleur et se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas hurler. Comme pour s'excuser, elle lui effleura le cou de ses lèvres et se détendit. House garda les paupières closes, attentif au moindre bruit alentour. L'inconnu continuait d'avancer... Prudemment... Faisant craquer de temps à autre des débris sous ses pieds.  
Le temps semblait s'être arrêté jusqu'à que le diagnosticien reçoive un coup de coude de la part de Wilson. Il rouvrit immédiatement les yeux et prit un certain temps à s'habituer à la lumière braquée dans leur direction. L'oncologue, fébrile, recula en trébuchant sans quitter des yeux l'homme qui se tenait devant eux, arme au poing.  
House lâcha Cuddy et lui fit face. La doyenne se retourna alors et étouffa un cri de surprise.  
_ Vous en avez mis du temps. déclara le diagnosticien.  
John Mc Vaughen sourit et brandit un trousseau de clefs.  
_ Les jumelles étaient coriaces. expliqua-t-il en ouvrant la porte de la cellule.

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

_House poussa la porte du bar et balaya la salle du regard. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre puis se dirigea vers le comptoir. Il était en avance de dix minutes. Il s'installa sur un haut tabouret et pendant une fraction de seconde fut tenter de le faire tourner. Mais il se ravisa. Faire tourner son tabouret lui ferait perdre de sa crédibilité. Il se gratta donc la gorge et commanda une bière tout en détaillant les alentours. Tel un agent secret à l'affut du moindre individu suspect.  
_ Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici. dit le barman.  
House prit son verre.  
_ Et alors? Y'a un début à tout. répliqua-t-il.  
_ Ici, je connais tous mes clients. Eh! Mon coco, j'sais pas si t'a remarqué mais mon bar c'est pas le plus reluisant. Celui d'en face est plus avenant.  
_ C'est bien la première fois que je vois un barman sélectionner ses clients. Vous devriez être content d'avoir une nouvelle rentrée d'argent. Mon c-o-c-o!  
Le barman s'accouda au comptoir.  
_ J'crois que t'a pas bien compris la situation...  
_ Laisse le Paolo! s'exclama un homme en bout de bar.  
_ Il a rien d'italien!  
_ J'aime les pizzas. répliqua House.  
L'homme éclata de rire tandis que Paolo fusillait du regard l'inconnu impertinent.  
_ Fiche lui la paix et sers moi un autre verre.  
House se tourna vers l'homme mais ne réussit qu'à apercevoir une chevelure rousse. Il était au bout du comptoir, assis dans le noir. Il leva son verre et lui fit un signe de tête pour le remercier. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à boire sa bière, un homme se posta devant lui. De carrure imposante, arborant une tignasse décolorée et une cicatrice sur la joue, il fit jouer de ses muscles en faisant signe à House de le suivre.  
Le diagnosticien déglutit. Ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée en fin de compte. Il fit un sourire insolent à l'homme et se leva. G.I Joe tourna les talons et se dirigea à l'arrière du bar. House échangea un regard éloquent avec Paolo qui affichait à présent un large sourire et le suivit.  
Arrivé dans la petite ruelle derrière le bar, House serra sa prise sur sa canne, prêt à l'employer en cas de besoin. Il se tourna vers l'armoire à glace blonde qui s'était plantée derrière lui en soufflant comme un boeuf.  
_ Dis moi Bernado, ton maître est encore loin?  
Décidément! C'était plus fort que lui. Il était pourtant en position de faiblesse...  
_ Arrêtez de fourrer votre nez où il ne faut pas. Ou vous risquerez de vous trouver dans une situation délicate.  
_ Celle-là, on a dû te la faire répéter une centaine de fois.  
L'homme le saisit au col.  
_ Ou tu l'a retenu tout de suite! Je suppose que même les analphabètes savent parler correctement et employer des expressions relativement aisées. Suis-je assez claire, ou dois-je parler dans votre dialecte?  
_ T'es complètement barge ou quoi? Tu veux que je t'éclate la face!  
_ Comme si ce n'était pas ce que tu avais prévu de faire.  
L'homme le lâcha et lui balança son poing en pleine face. Puis un autre. Le diagnostien tituba un instant et fut secouer d'un rire nerveux.  
_ Rho putain! Cuddy va me tuer!  
Son agresseur le saisit à l'épaule et lui donna un coup de genou dans le ventre. Souffle coupé, House cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et tenta de frapper l'homme à l'aide de sa canne. Mais il l'évita facilement et lui offrit un crochet du droit. Le diagnosticien bascula en arrière mais se rattrapa de justesse au mur. Il saisit sa canne à deux mains et fit face à son agresseur.  
_ Tu oses frapper un infirme... Les hommes de main sont tombés bien bas...  
L'homme fit un pas dans sa direction, faisant basculer en arrière son poing. Il fouetta l'air de son bras en direction de House mais n'atteint pas sa cible. Le diagnosticien se redressa et lui donna un fulgurant coup de canne à l'entre jambe.  
_ Désolé, mais de toute façon, t'aurai sûrement pas eu de femme, donc pas d'enfants. déclara-t-il alors que l'homme s'écroulait, le visage vultueux.  
A l'aide de sa manche, House épongea son visage ensanglanté puis clopina tant bien que mal vers la rue principale, laissant derrière lui un colosse à terre._

Cuddy jeta un regard interdit à House tandis qu'il saisissait l'arme que lui tendait John.  
_ On peut m'expliquer? questionna Wilson en se rapprochant  
Deux autres détonations résonnèrent au dessus de leur tête.  
_ Une autre fois peut être. répondit Mc Vaughen en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.  
Wilson haussa les épaules et le suivit avec prudence.  
_ Allons-y. dit House en direction de Cuddy.  
Il lui tendit une main qu'elle ne saisit pas.  
_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
Elle ne répondit pas, se bornant à rester immobile.  
Voyant, qu'ils ne venaient pas, John revint sur ses pas et braqua sa lampe torche vers Cuddy.  
_ Que se passe-t-il? Dépêchez-vous!  
_ C'est vous... souffla Cuddy  
House posa une main sur son bras;  
_ Cuddy. appela-t-il.  
_ C'est vous... répéta-t-elle.  
House sentit son bras trembler sous sa main. Il lança un regard noir à John  
_ Que vous lui avez vous fait pour qu'elle soit dans un tel état?  
_ Rien, elle m'a vu oui, mais c'est Borris qui l'a torturé. Je ne l'ai pas touché.  
House se tourna à nouveau vers Cuddy et planta son regard dans le sien.  
_ C'est lui qui? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
Nouvelle détonation. Le plafond vibra et une pellicule de poussière tomba.  
_ Il ne faut pas rester là! s'exclama Wilson.  
House prit la doyenne par les épaules et la secoua comme un prunier.  
_ Hé ho! Debout!  
Elle tressauta et sembla revenir à la réalité. Le diagnosticien poussa un soupir de soulagement et lui fit signe de le suivre. Elle le retint par le bras, le força à la regarder puis... Le gifla violemment.  
_ O.K... fit Wilson qui venait d'assister à la scène avec ahurissement.  
House interrogea Cuddy du regard et en réponse reçu une autre gifle. Elle leva la main une nouvelle fois mais fut bloquée par John.  
_ Les scènes de ménages, ce sera pour plus tard. déclara-t-il d'un ton menaçant.  
_ Allez vous faire foutre. répliqua Cuddy.

_ Ok. fit Mc Vaughen  
Il lui donna un coup de lampe torche sur le sommet du crâne et la retint de justesse alors qu'elle s'effondrait, inconsciente.  
House le fusilla du regard mais garda le silence. En un sens, c'était la seule solution.  
Il lui passa devant en silence, puis monta les escaliers, aidé par Wilson.

__ Salle trois. déclara l'infirmière.  
Cuddy hocha la tête avec un sourire, prit le dossier puis se dirigea vers la salle de consultation.  
Elle réajusta ses vêtements -retirés quelques minutes plus tôt par House- puis entra dans la pièce.  
_ Bonjour, monsieur... elle jeta un coup d'œil à son dossier. Monsieur Néria.  
_ Antonio Néria.  
Elle lui sourit et avança vers lui. L'homme arborait une tignasse rousse et des vêtements coupés sur mesure. Il la jaugea du regard avec un sourire. Elle ne releva pas, à présent habituée à ce genre de comportement. Et ce n'était pas désagréable, elle devait se l'avouer.  
_ Alors, racontez moi tout.  
_ Je pense avoir un vilain virus.  
_ Fièvre? Nez qui coule?  
_ Un peu de fièvre. répondit-il a mi-voix.  
Cuddy marqua un temps d'arrêt puis préféra ne pas relever. Elle prit son stéthoscope et commença à l'ausculter.  
_ Respirez profondément.  
Il s'exécuta sans la lâcher du regard. Elle sentit un léger picotement à l'arrière de sa nuque. Cet homme avait quelque chose en lui qui l'effrayait mais elle n'aurait su dire quoi.  
_ Maintenant toussez.  
Il s'exécuta à nouveau.  
_ Vous devez être comblée dans votre vie Docteur Cuddy. déclara-t-il alors qu'elle se redressait.  
_ Comment?  
_ Vous êtes belle, attirante, à la tête d'un hôpital réputé. Les hommes doivent vous tomber dans les bras.  
Le décolleté n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée.  
_ Je suis heureuse oui. s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Il n'y a rien d'anormal. Vos voies respiratoires sont dégagées. Ce n'est pas grand chose. Vous avez du prendre froid.  
_ Alors pourquoi ai-je si chaud. répliqua-t-il d'une voix suave.  
Cuddy fit un pas en arrière en s'efforçant de sourire.  
_ Je reviens. Je vais vous prendre des vitamines. C'est ce qui marche le mieux à cette époque de l'année.  
_ Vous êtes libre ce soir?  
La question la déstabilisa momentanément. Celui-là allait droit au but en tout cas! Elle pensa à House et revit ses mains remonter jusqu'à sa poitrine...  
_ Je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins. Je vous trouve exceptionnelle et j'aimerais vous inviter... Boire un verre, vous connaitre un peu mieux...  
Elle tressauta, chassant de son esprit son délicieux outil sexuel.  
_ Ce serait avec plaisir! Mais je suis déjà en ménage et je l'aime. répliqua-t-elle.  
Son ventre se noua. Les mots avaient franchit ses lèvres de façon si naturelle... Pensait-elle vraiment ce qu'elle disait?  
_ Je vois... Très bien. dit Antonio, apparemment surpris.  
Elle hocha la tête avec un faible sourire et sortit.  
Tout en se dirigeant vers la pharmacie, elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait répliqué. Oui elle prenait goût à cette relation plutôt bizarre avec House. En fait, elle s'attachait de plus en plus à lui. Elle aimait l'avoir à ses côtés, le savoir dans la même pièce qu'elle. Ce n'était donc pas un simple contact charnel mais bien plus... Beaucoup plus...  
_ Oh non... souffla-t-elle en s'accoudant au comptoir.  
Elle aurait dû le voir arriver! Gros comme une maison et même plus...  
_ Docteur Cuddy?  
Elle sursauta, revenant soudainement à la réalité.  
_ Multi-vitamines. énonça-t-elle simplement.  
Le pharmacien hocha la tête et s'éloigna.  
_ Vous n'avez pas la forme? Fatiguée peut être?  
Elle se figea. House s'accouda à son tour et lui fit un sourire malicieux.  
_ Il faut éviter les sports de placard, surtout entre midi et deux docteur Cuddy.  
Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque. En fait elle ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de sourire quand il était à ses côtés.  
_ Ce n'est pas pour moi mais pour un patient. Vous savez? Ces gens qui viennent dans un hôpital pour se faire soigner.  
_ Jamais entendu parlé.  
Le pharmacien revint et lui tendit la boîte de vitamines.  
_ Ma Vicodin. dit House.  
_ S'il vous plait. reprit Cuddy.  
_ S'il vous p-l-a-i-t.  
Le pharmacien ouvrit grand les yeux mais n'ajouta rien.  
_ Tu as une mauvaise influence sur ma personne. susurra le diagnosticien.  
_ Et j'aime ça. répliqua Cuddy.  
Elle lui lança un regard narquois et s'éloigna. Il eu juste le temps de lui effleurer le postérieur, ce qui provoqua en elle une succession de frissons qui manquèrent de la faire tomber.  
Arrivée devant la salle de consultation, elle entendit son patient parler français. Elle entrebâilla la porte et l'observa. Il lui faisait dos et avait une conversation animée au téléphone. Elle tendit l'oreille. Coucher avec House pratiquement tous les soirs avait relevé son niveau de langue.  
_ Vous m'aviez dit qu'elle était seule depuis longtemps!  
La doyenne fronça les sourcils.  
_ Apparemment non! Je me retrouve bien con là! Il va falloir changer les plans...  
Les picotements redoublèrent d'intensité au niveau du cou de Cuddy.  
_ Le recours à la force n'est pas la solution la plus délicate mais s'il n'y a que ça... Et dites à l'autre de la fermer derrière! On ne s'entend plus penser! Je m'en occupe. Laissez moi faire. Sans remous... Dans la plus grande discrétion. Je suis un professionnel.  
La boîte de vitamines échappa des mains de la doyenne. Antonio s'empressa de raccrocher et se tourna vers elle. Elle ouvrit la porte le plus naturellement possible et se pencha pour ramasser la boîte. Il l'observa faire, attentif.  
D'un pas peu rassuré, elle s'avança en lui tendant les multi-vitamines.  
_ Dans une semaine, vous irez déjà mieux.  
Néria fronça les sourcils. Il prit la boîte en détaillant chaque geste de la doyenne. Il s'adressa alors à elle en français.  
_ Vous maitrisez la langue?  
Elle fit mine de ne pas avoir compris.  
_ Sale petite pute de merde, tu comprends n'est-ce pas? Et tu as entendu ma putain de conversation? Eh conasse.  
_ Excusez moi, mais je ne parle pas français. dit-elle dans sa langue.  
_ Ce n'est pas ce qu'à dit ta mère en me suçant hier.  
Cuddy se raidit mais continua de feindre l'incompréhension, jetant un furtif regard vers la sortie.  
_ Je vais vous tuer, vous et le docteur House. déclara-t-il.  
Elle blêmit. Démasquée!  
La doyenne s'élança en direction de la porte mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle et la retint par le bras. Il la plaqua sauvagement au mur puis lui glissa un poignard sous la gorge.  
_ Un peu trop intelligente à mon goût. déclara-t-il en reprenant l'usage de l'anglais.  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez.  
_ Laissez les morts où ils sont et coopérez.  
_ A quoi?  
Il se dégagea et rangea sa lame.  
_ Vous...  
_ Docteur Cuddy! Besoin de vous! s'exclama House en entrant.  
Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'homme.  
_ On se connait? demanda-il. Vous me rappelez vaguement quelqu'un...  
_ Je ne crois pas non. répondit Antonio en modifiant sa voix.  
La doyenne lui passa devant et sortit précipitamment de la pièce. House fit un sourire en direction de l'homme et sortit à son tour.  
Alors qu'ils marchaient le long du couloir, le diagnosticien exposa sa théorie sur son cas et le besoin d'ouvrir le crâne de son patient mais Cuddy ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Il n'avait pas remarqué son bouleversement et c'était mieux ainsi.  
_ Bon alors? Je peux ou pas? Si vous dites non, pas de sexe ce soir.  
_ Ok. répondit-elle simplement.  
_ Gné?  
_ Hum?  
_ Ok?  
_ Et ça n'a rien à voir avec votre tentative de chantage.  
House jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Personne dans les environs.  
_ Tout va bien?  
Elle se plaqua à lui et l'embrassa. Il se laissa faire, ahuri par un tel comportement. Quand elle brisa leur étreinte, il la questionna du regard.  
_ Merci.  
_ Merci? Mais pour quoi?  
Elle n'ajouta rien et s'éloigna. Il la suivit du regard, perplexe._

_ Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle elle t'a frappée? demanda Wilson en l'aidant à atteindre la dernière marche.  
_ Non! Vraiment pas. répondit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à John qui les suivait de près.  
_ Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit?  
_ Ah toi ne commence pas! s'énerva le diagnosticien.  
Il tendit l'oreille puis s'aventura à l'étage supérieur. La pièce était totalement ravagée, les tables étaient réduites en miettes, les murs troués ici et là. House poussa un sifflement d'admiration et se fraya un chemin dans les débris. Alors qu'il arrivait vers la sortie, son regard tomba sur le corps inerte de deux femmes. Deux corps criblés de balles... Il déglutit et s'efforça d'ignorer la mort violente qu'il venait de côtoyer.  
_ Mon Dieu... souffla Wilson en découvrant à son tour le cadavre des jumelles.  
_ Dépêchons nous. dit John.  
House hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte. Un couteau s'y planta subitement dans un bruit mat. Il le regarda avec de grand yeux puis se tourna en direction de son origine. Il fut alors tiré en arrière alors qu'une nuée de balles s'abattait sur la porte, la faisant quasiment exploser.  
_ Bon sang! s'exclama Wilson en tirant le diagnosticien.  
Ils étaient loin d'être tirés d'affaire.

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

_Je tiens à m'excuser pour mes posts totalement hachés. Surtout pour cette fic qui est finie depuis un bail! Encore merci pour vos commentaires._

Wilson ferma la porte du pied et rampa plus loin en maugréant. Les rafales continuaient de réduire la porte à néant. John laissa tomber Cuddy au sol sous le regard outré de House et parcouru la pièce du regard.  
_ Et on fait quoi maintenant? hurla l'oncologue pour couvrir le vacarme.  
John ne lui prêta aucune attention et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce.  
Le diagnosticien se pencha vers la doyenne et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.  
_ Cuddy. appela-t-il.  
Il la secoua doucement.  
_ Laissez là. dit Mc Vaughen en revenant avec un fusil à pompe.  
House lui lança un regard noir et continua de la secouer. John s'assit en tailleur et attendit simplement. Wilson, ahuri, l'observa faire.  
_ La porte ne va pas tenir...  
_ Mais les balles s'usent. répliqua l'homme.  
_ Vous êtes seul?  
_ D'après vous?  
Cuddy commença à remuer.  
_ On risque de mourir!  
_ Ça ne changera pas d'il y a deux minutes.  
_ Mais servez vous de votre arme!  
Elle ouvrit les yeux.  
_ Si j'ouvre cette porte alors qu'ils tirent, nous sommes mort!  
Wilson étouffa un cri de frustration alors que Cuddy se redressait. Elle se frotta la tête et jeta un regard hagard autour d'elle. Elle s'arrêta sur John et se raidit. Le diagnosticien échangea un regard éloquent avec l'oncologue mais ne dit rien.  
_ House... Nous pouvons nous en sortir seuls... Cet homme n'est pas digne de confiance... dit elle en se plaquant au mur.  
Un énorme bout de bois vola. Mais personne n'y prêta attention. Chacun pesant les paroles de la doyenne.  
_ Pou... Pourquoi? Vous le connaissez? demanda Wilson.  
_ Impossible. répondit John calmement.  
_ Tout ça c'est de ta faute... House... murmura-t-elle.  
_ J'aimerais comprendre! s'énerva le diagnosticien.  
Elle étouffa un sanglot et détourna la tête.  
Un nouveau bout de bois vola et frôla le visage de John. Mais il ne réagit pas, trop occupé à fixer Cuddy avec intensité.  
_ Je n'oublierai jamais... souffla-t-elle.  
Mc Vaughen se crispa.  
_ Votre nez était différent, vos yeux plus sombres, vos cheveux roux... Mais je n'oublierai jamais ce regard...  
House sentit son souffle se raréfier. Il tourna lentement la tête vers John.  
"Vos cheveux roux..."  
__ Laisse le Paolo! _  
"Vos cheveux roux..."  
__ Fiche lui la paix et sers moi un autre verre.  
House se tourna vers l'homme mais ne réussit qu'à apercevoir une chevelure rousse._  
Le diagnosticien détailla l'homme avec ébahissement.  
_ Et... reprit Cuddy. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que vous avez dit.  
Les muscles de John se contractèrent. Le vacarme cessa. Wilson tendit l'oreille. Un silence oppressant s'installa sur le lieu. Les mots que prononça Cuddy furent français :  
_ Je vais vous tuer, vous et le docteur House.  
L'oncologue ouvrit grand les yeux. Depuis quand parlait-elle français? Et que venait-elle de dire? Il jeta un coup d'oeil à un diagnosticien livide.

_John prit son pouls, défit légèrement ses sangles puis se rassit sur la chaise. Le médecin était blême et parcouru de tremblements.  
_ Je... Je...  
Il se pencha au dessus de lui.  
_ Qui êtes-vous... Réellement... souffla House avec peine.  
_ Pourquoi vous obstinez-vous?  
Le diagnosticien rouvrit les yeux et planta son regard vide dans celui de Vaughen.  
_ Vous croyez qu'elle aime ça?  
_ Je ne comp...  
_ Mon obstination... Vous croyez qu'elle l'apprécie?  
John hocha la tête d'un air entendu.  
_ Vous le lui avez déjà dit?  
House déglutit avec difficulté.  
_ Que vous l'aimiez...  
_ Pourquoi? Je vais mourir? Vous allez en finir avec moi?  
John croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.  
_ Si vous aviez l'occasion de le faire... Le feriez-vous?  
Il scruta avec attention la réaction du prisonnier. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.  
_ Non. répondit-il simplement.  
Vaughen se leva et lui tourna le dos. Au bout d'un long moment où personne ne prononça le moindre mot, il déclara :  
_ Très bien... Je vais vous dire qui je suis.  
_  
House sauta sur John Mc Vaughen et le plaqua au sol. L'homme se débattit et frappa le diagnosticien au visage. Celui-ci lâcha prise et tomba en arrière. De son côté, Wilson assistait à la scène avec ahurissement. Tout lui échappait... Depuis le début de cette histoire, TOUT lui échappait. D'un geste nerveux, il se tint la tête, son regard passant de Cuddy plaquée au mur de la pièce à House et John qui se débattaient sur le sol.  
_ Qui êtes-vous? s'exclama House en attrapant le fusil.  
Vaughen accentua sa prise sur l'arme.  
_ Vous le savez déjà! Ne vous trompez pas d'ennemi!  
_ Je ne crois plus en personne! cracha House en lui décochant un coup de poing.  
Wilson fit un pas dans leur direction. Cuddy chercha des yeux un objet qu'elle aurait pu fracasser sur le crâne de l'homme.  
Chacun avait déjà oublié que, quelques secondes plus tôt, on leur tirait dessus.  
Un coup de pied partit. House fut projeté plus loin et s'écrasa lourdement au sol.  
John s'empressa de se relever et braqua son arme sur lui. Sans le quitter des yeux, le diagnosticien se releva à son tour et le défia du regard.  
_ Vous êtes un homme mort. déclara-t-il avec haine.  
_ C'est moi qui tiens une arme dans les mains. répliqua John.  
_ House... commença Cuddy en se glissant vers lui.  
_ Sans moi, vous seriez mort! lâcha John. Alors maintenant, on va se calmer et...  
La porte sortit de ses gonds et vola à l'autre bout de la pièce. Cuddy laissa échapper un cri mêlé de surprise et de terreur tandis que trois femmes s'engouffraient dans la pièce, chacune munit d'une arme à feu. Ils reconnurent tout de suite Florence, Vanessa et Mégane.  
Tout se passa alors très vite.  
John tira un coup qui atteint Vanessa de plein fouet, House lui sauta dessus. Mégane se glissa sur le côté et se retrouva nez à nez avec Cuddy. Florence s'élança vers la personne la plus proche - Wilson - et vida son chargeur. L'oncologue bondit derrière un canapé en poussant un cri d'effroi.

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

Cuddy laissa la rage couler le long de ses veines et sauta à la gorge de Mégane. Elles tombèrent, roulèrent sur le sol en se frappant mutuellement. Leur soit disant amitié réduite à néant et remplacée par la haine commune de l'autre.

Wilson fit un bond en arrière et évita in extrémis une autre balle. Florence poussa un cri de rage et tira son poignard. Elle avança vers lui d'un pas menaçant.

House décocha un nouveau coup de poing à John. Une dent vola, un autre coup partit. Il sentit une fulgurante douleur lui tirailler l'épaule et chancela. Mc Vaughen en profita et reprit l'avantage. Il le fit basculer en arrière et lui porta un fulgurant coup de pied au visage. House s'écroula au sol dans un concert de craquement d'os.  
John se releva et avança vers lui en faisant craquer ses jointures.  
_ Je vous faisais confiance. souffla House.

__ Quoi...  
_ Je suis vraiment désolé, mais il était nécessaire que je me plie à cet acte pour ne pas être démasqué. Vous êtes un homme bien, je peux vous aider.  
House secoua négligemment la tête.  
_ Depuis combien de temps...  
_ Ça fait deux ans que j'ai infiltré ce groupe.  
_ Mais que nous veulent-ils?  
_ Mettre la main sur les travaux du professeur Flammel.  
House se crispa.  
_ Je sais que vous en savez beaucoup sur ce sujet.  
_ Tout agent de la CIA que vous êtes...  
_ Je n'en saurai rien, oui... On en reparlera plus tard.  
_ Sauvez là... déclara House avec peine.  
_ Vous devriez lui dire.  
_ Je n'ai pas demandé de conseillé matrimonial. répliqua-t-il avec faiblesse.  
_ Il n'y a pas qu'elle...  
_ Wilson?  
John hocha la tête.  
_ Il ne sait rien...  
_ Mais c'est votre ami.  
_ Bon sang...  
Il ferma les yeux et déglutit.  
_ S'il leur arrive quelque chose...  
_ Il ne leur arrivera rien...  
Mc Vaughen jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.  
_ Voilà ce qu'on va faire._

House tenta de se redresser. En vain. John lui asséna un violent coup de pied dans les côtes.  
_ Tu aurais dû rester aveugle. Ça m'aurait évité de te tuer.

Cuddy buta sur une commode et s'écroula au sol. Mégane essuya le sang qui s'échappait de sa bouche et avança vers elle. Elle lui agrippa les cheveux et la força à lui faire face.  
_ Ne le prends pas mal Lisa, mais tu n'as jamais vraiment su être indépendante. Regarde toi dans l'ombre d'un boiteux. Tu es pitoyable.  
La doyenne bascula la tête en arrière et lui donna un coup de boule. Mégane poussa un hurlement de douleur et la lâcha. Ignorant les vibrations de son crâne, Cuddy l'attrapa à la taille et la fit basculer en arrière.  
_ Et toi tu as trop tendance a t'écouter parler!

Wilson attrapa un bout de bois et l'envoya en direction de Florence. Geste inutile. Elle l'évita nonchalamment et continua d'avancer.  
_ Pourquoi c'est moi qui me tape la plus dangereuse! s'exclama-t-il en reculant fébrilement.

House frappa John à son tibia et le fit trébucher.  
_ Tu n'aurai jamais dû t'en prendre à elle. déclara-t-il en lui sautant dessus.  
Il le rua de coups, laissant couler la haine et la frustration le long de ses gestes.  
Du sang lui gicla au visage alors qu'il s'appliquait à défigurer le soit disant agent secret.

Mégane poussa Cuddy qui bascula sur le canapé. Elle lui sauta dessus et fut vite éloignée par un coup de pied. Elle bascula à son tour, du côté opposé du fauteuil. Elle se jetèrent un furtif regard, puis d'un même geste firent fondre leur pied en direction de chacune. Leur talons s'entrechoquèrent comme deux lames de fleuret. S'ensuivit une bataille de jeu de force, chacune essayant de faire lâcher l'autre. Usant de leur force physique liée à leur quadriceps et du poids de leur corps. Chacune prenant appui sur le dossier du canapé.

Wilson , qui ne cessait de faire le tour de la pièce pour éviter Florence, marqua un temps d'arrêt en remarquant la scène. Il serait bien resté spectateur de cette action si peu commune mais un cri lui rappela qu'une folle dingue courait derrière lui, couteau en main.

La fatigue accumulée depuis quatre jours se fit ressentir et Cuddy vit avec horreur sa jambe perdre du terrain. Mégane accentua sa prise, forçant la doyenne à plier la jambe.

John cracha son sang au visage du diagnosticien qui, aveuglé, lâcha prise et se retrouva sous le corps de Mc Vaughen.  
Changement de rôle. L'homme abattit ses poings sur le visage de House mais aussi sa blessure à l'épaule. Lui arrachant au passage des hurlements de douleur.

Cuddy frissonna en attendant son cri déchirer l'air. Ce même cri eu l'effet d'un électrochoc et l'aida à reprendre le dessus. Elle devait se débarrasser de Mégane... La vaincre... La tuer s'il le fallait... Mais par tous les moyens possibles, elle devait porter assistance à House.

Wilson se figea et fit face à Florence. Entendre son ami souffrir à l'agonie lui rappela dans quelle situation précaire ils se trouvaient. Florence ralentit le pas, perplexe face à cette réaction.

La doyenne poussa un cri de rage et d'un cou sec fit plier Mégane. Son talon glissa le long de sa jambe et alla se planter dans son œil droit. La femme poussa un hurlement de douleur et se laissa tomber du canapé. La nausée monta jusqu'à la gorge de Cuddy qui détourna rapidement le regard.

Florence se désintéressa de Wilson et tourna la tête vers Cuddy qui se dirigeait vers House et John. Elle glissa un main sous son gilet. L'oncologue jeta un regard autour de lui et porta son attention sur les corps inertes des jumelles. Il perçut alors la crosse d'une arme dépasser de la ceinture de Béatrice. Il s'élança, roula, attrapa l'arme et fit face à Florence.  
La française pivota dans sa direction. Leurs armes se firent face. Deux détonations résonnèrent.

Le temps se figea. House et John cessèrent de se battre et se tournèrent vers l'origine des coups de feu. Cuddy les imita et étouffa un sanglot.

Wilson, bras tendu, fronça les sourcils. Il scruta le visage impassible de Florence alors qu'une expression de pure étonnement se peignait sur le sien, à présent livide. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son arme qui fumait encore puis à Florence.  
_ Balle à blanc? souffla-t-il avant de s'effondrer.

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

_Suite à lire donc avec _ Hans Zimmer_ At Wit's End

House retint son souffle alors que son ami percutait le sol dans un bruit sourd. De violents tremblements secouèrent Cuddy alors que son regard parcourait le corps de l'oncologue.  
John se leva et essuya son visage d'un revers de manche.  
_ Parfait chérie.  
_ Chérie? releva House en un murmure.  
Florence pivota et braqua son arme sur lui.  
_ Et oui docteur House... J'aime les hommes. déclara-t-elle.  
Il regarda John, puis Florence...  
_ Vous deux?  
Un sourire satisfait barra le visage de la française.  
_ House. souffla Cuddy.  
Il leva les yeux vers elle puis regarda en direction de Wilson.  
L'oncologue, à présent sur le dos, se tenait le flanc et respirait avec difficulté.  
_ D'habitude, vous ne ratez jamais votre cible. souligna House qui laissa échapper un profond soupir de soulagement.  
_ Je veux peut être vous faire souffrir. répliqua-t-elle.  
Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. C'était bien la première fois que tout lui échappait. Alors qu'il croyait maitriser la situation comme à son habitude, il se retrouvait dans une impasse et dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Son ventre se noua. Était-ce la peur? Ou la colère? Il s'était fait manipuler depuis le début, lui! La douleur lui tira une grimace. Il se sentait mal... Très mal...  
_ Si je l'avais tué, je n'aurai pas eu le plaisir de le voir agoniser... Et vous par la même occasion. reprit Florence.  
House lui jeta un regard noir mais n'ajouta rien.  
Elle retira de sa ceinture un automatique et le lança à John. Il l'attrapa en plein vol et le braqua en direction de Cuddy.  
_ Levez-vous. ordonna-t-il à House.  
Le diagnosticien tenta de bouger mais resta au sol. Son corps tétanisé par la douleur.  
_ Levez vous, ou je la tue.  
La diagnosticien fut prit de tremblements incontrôlables. La doyenne se mordit la lèvre inférieure, s'efforçant de ne pas laisser les larmes couler.  
House ferma les yeux et, mettant de côté son amour propre, supplia Mc Vaughen.  
_ Laissez la partir... Je vous en supplie... Laissez la... prononça-t-il en étouffant un sanglot.  
Cuddy sentit ses forces l'abandonner.  
_ Wilson... appela-t-il avec peine.  
L'oncologue tourna lentement la tête vers lui et croisa un regard embué de larmes.  
_ Je suis désolé. souffla House.  
Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il se cogna la tête sur le sol et étouffa un cri de frustration.  
_ Je vous en supplie! Épargnez leur la vie...  
Un large sourire fendit le visage de Florence. Elle jubilait. Cuddy sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle aurait voulu mourir plutôt que d'assister à cette scène. John se rapprocha d'elle et l'empoigna par le bras. Elle n'essaya pas de se débattre. Trop effondrée. Mc Vaughen l'obligea à s'agenouiller devant le diagnosticien.  
_ Lève toi! ordonna-t-il.  
_ Il ne peut pas! s'énerva la doyenne.  
Il l'agrippa par les cheveux pour la faire taire, puis, fit pression afin qu'elle se penche au plus près de House. Il se retrouvèrent alors, nez à nez. Chacun pouvant sentir le souffle de l'autre.  
Le diagnosticien baissa les yeux. Il avait honte et se sentait pitoyable. Il avait honte et se sentait responsable. Il avait honte et la peur lui bouffait les entrailles.  
Cuddy le détailla, chaque trait, chaque ride, chaque parcelle de son visage. Elle voulait pouvoir quitter ce monde avec son visage ancré dans son esprit.  
Sentant son regard sur lui, House frissonna et préféra fermer les yeux. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le regarde. Il ne méritait pas sa pitié ni même sa compassion. Il voulait mourir. S'il le pouvait il prendrait lui même l'arme et la retournerai contre lui...  
_ Regarde la. dit John en plaçant le canon de son automatique sur le sommet de son crâne. Ouvre les yeux et regarde là.  
Prenant son courage à deux mains, le diagnosticien leva les paupières. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle lui sourit. Il sentit alors une profonde angoisse lui monter à la gorge. Et ce sourire se voulant rassurant qu'elle affichait... House sentit les larmes monter. Le regard de Cuddy brilla mais elle tint bon. Elle ne voulait pas craquer et leur offrir ce qu'ils voulaient. Elle devait être forte et faire bonne figure. Être forte et le rassurer.  
_ Rien à dire au docteur Cuddy?  
House secoua la tête avec fébrilité.  
_ Non... Par contre à vous oui... déclara-t-il en levant les yeux vers leur tortionnaire.  
La doyenne l'interrogea du regard mais il l'ignora.  
_ Nous dire quoi? demanda Florence.  
_ Où est le remède.  
John Mc Vaughen se crispa.  
_ Je sais où il est...  
Cuddy ouvrit la bouche puis le referma.  
_ Je l'ai découvert il y a peu de temps. s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.  
_ Eh bien parle! s'écria la française qui n'arrivait plus à contenir son excitation.  
_ A une condition...  
John accentua sa prise sur Cuddy, lui tirant une grimace.  
_ Épargnez leur la vie.  
L'homme lâcha la doyenne et se redressa.  
_ Très bien.  
_ Non... souffla Wilson.  
Ils n'avaient pas enduré toutes ces souffrances pour leur donner ce qu'il recherchaient. A ce stade de l'histoire, ils devaient mourir avec leurs convictions... Le mal était déjà fait... Et les pourritures n'avaient aucune parole. Il savait ce qu'espérait House. Le désespoir lui faisait perdre la raison...  
_ Ne fais pas ça... susurra-t-il faiblement.  
House jeta un coup d'œil à son ami. Persuadé de l'avoir entendu parlé. Il inspira profondément et planta son regard dans celui avide de John.  
_ Je veux votre parole.  
_ Tu l'as. déclara l'homme sans ciller.  
_ Noooon... souffla Wilson en grimaçant.  
_ Parle! ordonna Florence  
_ Il est chez moi... Quand vous entrez... Sur la droite... Dans mon placard... Il y a une canne noire avec un pommeau en argent. le remède est à l'intérieur du pommeau.  
_ Pourquoi une canne? demanda John d'un ton méfiant.  
_ C'est un cadeau de Flammel...  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? interrogea Florence.  
Mc Vaughen se tourna vers sa complice et lui sourit.  
_ On y est arrivé. Enfin.  
Cuddy avança une main tremblante vers House et lui effleura les lèvres. Il ferma les yeux et goutta à sa caresse, oubliant presque où il était.  
Florence avança vers John et le dévora du regard. Le sourire de celui-ci s'élargit alors qu'elle se plaquait à lui avec sensualité.  
_ Trois ans. Trois ans et nous réussissons enfin... dit-elle.  
Cuddy retira sa main et posa son front contre celui du diagnostien. Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre.

_Elle fit descendre sa main le long de son bras puis entrelaça ses doigts dans les siens. Il ne réagit pas. Ni remarque caustique, ni geste brusque. Elle se risqua alors à se caler dans ses bras et posa la tête sur son torse en sueur. Il inspira profondément mais ne dit rien. Elle ferma les yeux et cala son rythme respiratoire sur le sien.  
_ Merci. murmura-t-elle.  
Elle n'avait pas besoin de le faire... De le remercier... Il était aussi heureux qu'elle... Sinon plus.  
Il se détendit un peu plus et d'un geste maladroit, la serra contre lui.  
Cuddy fit glisser son autre main le long de son torse. S'amusant à faire des cercles du bout des doigts tout en lui déposant de temps à autre de doux baisers sur sa peau encore chaude._

John plaqua avec fougue sa bouche sur celle de sa complice et l'enlaça avec passion.  
Loin de cette agitation, House et Cuddy continuaient de se regarder en silence. La doyenne déposa une main sur sa joue ensanglantée et le caressa délicatement avec son pouce.  
_ Comment va-t-il?  
Elle tourna la tête en direction de Wilson.  
_ Il respire.  
Le diagnosticien ferma les yeux et se détendit.

_Cuddy se cambra, laissant échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Son amant se redressa et partit à la conquête de sa poitrine. S'ensuivit une danse lascive où leurs corps se mêlaient, s'entremêlaient, se désiraient, se refusaient...  
House étouffa un cri de plaisir sur son corps brûlant de désir. Il la fit tourner et se coucha sur elle. Leurs lèvres tremblantes de passion se cherchèrent... Puis se trouvèrent. Se scellant dans un baiser enflammé. Chacun se livra a des caresses exaltées... Chacun voulant s'offrir totalement à l'autre.  
Puis vint le moment où elle l'invita à entrer en elle.  
Avec douceur, il fourra son bois-de-vie dans l'ombrage de sa compagne soûle de danse-calenda..._

_ Merci. souffla-t-il.  
Cuddy se figea. Elle le détailla un instant. Ce seul mot en disait long et n'annonçait rien de bon...  
_ House...  
Un cri de rage les tira de leur torpeur. Il se tournèrent en direction de Mégane tandis que Florence et John brisaient leur étreinte avec agacement.  
_ Depuis le début! cracha Mégane.  
Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur, main portée à son oeil blessé.  
_ Depuis le début vous nous manipuliez! Lui, taupe au sein de l'organisation de Henry et toi! elle pointa Florence d'un doigt tremblant de rage. Vous aviez prévu dès le départ de nous tuer un par un?  
_ Finissons-en. déclara la française en braquant son arme sur elle.  
_ Allez au diable! hurla-t-elle.  
Florence lui offrit une balle entre les deux yeux. Au même moment Cuddy, poussée par une rage indescriptible, sauta sur John et le plaqua au sol. Pris par surprise, il ne réagit pas tout de suite et perdit son arme. La doyenne la saisit alors que Florence la prenait pour cible. House voulu se redresser mais resta clouer au sol. Il gratta le sol avec frénésie, pestant contre son corps meurtri tandis que la doyenne livrait bataille.  
Florence posa l'index sur la détente puis se ravisa. Décidant de rester simple spectatrice.  
Cuddy braqua l'arme en direction de Mc Vaughen, prête à tirer. L'homme lui donna un coup de genou dans les côtes et reprit vite le dessus. Il l'empoigna et cogna sa tête contre le sol. Son nez craqua, sa tête vibra. Il la redressa et porta une main à sa gorge. Il se releva alors, l'obligeant à suivre son geste et, avec un sourire sadique, l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle trébucha et tomba derrière le canapé. John ramassa l'arme et la rejoignit. Alors qu'il passait à son niveau, le diagnosticien tenta de lui attraper les jambes... Sans succès. Il disparu de son champs de vision et contourna le canapé. House entendit avec horreur des cris étouffés alors que l'homme tabassait la doyenne.  
Mc Vaughen se redressa, s'éloigna et fit face à Florence. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, braqua son arme en direction de Cuddy puis tira, sans lui accorder le moindre regard.  
_ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! hurla House.  
Son cœur se déchira alors qu'il entendait le chargeur se vider. Il se tordit de douleur comme si les balles lui étaient destinées. Il manqua d'air, serra les poings et suffoqua. A chaque coup de feu, un nouvelle déchirure. Son corps fut alors pris de convulsions. Son cœur cogna avec force sur sa poitrine, lui arrachant des cris de douleurs mêlés à la peine qui le poignardait avec jubilation. Il se cogna la tête plusieurs fois. S'infligeant un mal bien plus grand que celui qui le dévorait de l'intérieur. Mais rien ne le soulagea. A chaque coup de feu, un éclair. A chaque coup de feu, l'enfer. Il martela le sol de coups de poing en hurlant de toutes ses forces, espérant ainsi couvrir le bruit des détonations.

Puis le silence retomba.  
Haletant, House se tourna sur le dos, laissant couler les larmes le long de ses joues.  
Il ferma les yeux et poussa un cri de rage, mêlé de désespoir.

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

House entendit vaguement un bruit de talons se rapprocher de lui. Une main glacée se posa au creux de son cou et prit son pouls.  
Le diagnosticien ne réagit pas. Regard vitreux, il respirait à peine. Son esprit semblait avoir quitté son corps. Il ne dégageait plus rien. Ni émotion, ni vie... Rien.  
_ S'il ne meurt pas, il restera à l'état végétatif. déclara Florence avec un petit ricanement.  
Elle lui titilla le menton à l'aide du canon de son arme. Il ne broncha pas.  
John rangea son automatique et ramassa le fusil à pompes.  
_ Comprends le. Il a perdu celle qu'il aimait... Et son ami est mourant. Il n'a plus rien.

_House leva la tête et scruta le plafond. Cuddy l'observa sans rien dire. A vrai dire, elle n'osait prendre la parole en premier. Le diagnosticien poussa un soupir inaudible et lui fit face. Elle s'empressa alors de fixer son dossier. Faisant mine de ne pas avoir sentit sa présence...  
Mais elle le sentait, oh oui elle le sentait... Elle frissonnait à l'idée que son regard puisse être sur elle. Elle n'aurait jamais dû...  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?  
Elle se crispa. Quelle question? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait... Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Ils s'étaient laissés aller et avaient fini dans le même lit. Une nuit torride, elle devait se l'avouer...  
Elle se racla la gorge et leva le tête vers lui.  
_ Je...  
House leva un sourcil.  
Elle le jaugea un instant. Il était raide comme un bout de bois et serrait sa canne fermement.  
Contre toute attente, il était aussi gêné qu'elle.  
_ Le plus judicieux serait d'oublier...  
Comment oublier qu'hier elle lui avait offert son corps? C'était impensable.  
_ Ignorer le fait, que nous... elle marqua un temps d'arrêt.  
_ Ignorer l'attirance que nous avons l'un pour l'autre?  
Ces mots lui avaient échappé. Mais ils sonnaient si vrais...  
Cuddy sentit ses joues s'empourprer.  
_ Je... Je... C'était une mauvaise idée!  
_ Totalement d'accord. avoua House. Mais j'ai adoré!  
Et elle alors? Elle sentait encore ses mains lui parcourir le corps. Ses lèvres effleurer chaque parcelle, chaque endroit les plus intimes de son anatomie. Une douce chaleur l'empoigna. Oui il l'attirait, et si elle le pouvait, elle lui aurait fait l'amour, ici, dans ce bureau.  
_ Alors... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? demanda House.  
Il n'espérait qu'une réponse et elle en était consciente.  
Elle réajusta le dossier dans ses mains et replongea dans son analyse.  
_ 22h, chez moi. Ne soyez pas en retard. déclara-t-elle enfin.  
_ J'apporte quelque chose?  
_ C'est vous qui voyez.  
Avec un fin sourire, le diagnosticien se leva et quitta la pièce en silence.  
Cuddy redressa la tête et le suivit du regard. La chaleur s'estompa mais le désir... ne la quitterait plus._

_ On ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie. N'est-ce pas House? Vous n'espériez tout de même pas vivre heureux?  
Florence rejeta la tête en arrière et rit à gorge déployée.  
Son rire extirpa le diagnosticien de sa torpeur. Il leva les yeux vers elle et sentit une haine profonde lui nouer le ventre, lui malaxer les entrailles, lui monter à la gorge. Il voulait la voir morte, une balle logée entre les deux yeux... Il voulait pouvoir saisir son arme, la lui fourrer dans la bouche et vider le chargeur.  
Consciente de la haine que lui vouait le médecin, la française sourit. Elle lui claqua gentiment la joue puis se redressa en s'étirant.  
_ Voilà une bonne chose de faite! Quand allons-nous récupérer la canne? Le plus vite sera le mieux.  
John hocha la tête.  
_ Bien entendu mais avant ça... Il faudrait que je règle un détail. dit-il en rechargeant son arme.  
Florence jeta un coup d'œil au diagnosticien.  
_ Je te trouve bien gentil. Si c'était moi, je le laisserais agoniser.  
Mc Vaughen sourit.  
_ Je te reconnais bien là... chuchota-t-il.  
Il arma le fusil à pompes.  
_ Mais tu es bien loin de la vérité.

__ John?  
Il fit face à son boss... Ou plutôt, au canon de son pistolet.  
_ Tu y as presque cru n'est-ce pas?  
John Mc Vaughen évita le coup de feu de justesse et plaqua Henry au mur. Il lui prit son arme et la plaqua contre sa tempe.  
_ Chuut! lui fit-il en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche.  
House poussa la porte et se planta derrière lui.  
Henry ouvrit grand les yeux et commença à se tortiller sous l'emprise de Vaughen.  
_ Désolé si je dois user de la force. Écoutez moi boss. Il ne l'a plus. Ce sont elles qui l'ont à présent, ou qui sont sur le point de l'avoir. Si nous le relâchons, elles s'empresseront de le kidnapper et de l'emmener à leur Q.G. C'est là que j'entre en scène. Je les suis, découvre leur quartier général et on se débarrasse une bonne fois pour toute de leur petite organisation à la con. Qu'en dites vous?  
House observa les deux hommes d'un œil absent. La situation lui échappait et il se sentait mal... Très mal... Et si son plan échouait...  
Henry se calma. Avec prudence, Mc Vaughen retira sa main et lui rendit son arme.  
_ Je suis mort déclara-t-il. House a tenté de s'échapper, nous sommes dans une impasse alors vous avez cette idée lumineuse de le relâcher afin qui vous mène à ce que vous désirez.  
Henry, regard brillant, hocha la tête.  
_ Parfait.  
John sourit._

Florence haussa les sourcils.  
_ Quoi?  
D'un signe d'épaule, il lui montra le canapé.  
Elle fronça les sourcils puis tourna la tête... Un cri de surprise lui échappa.  
Elle vrilla alors son regard dans celui de son amant.  
Ses lèvres tremblèrent.  
L'homme pointa l'arme dans sa direction.  
_ Il n'y a pas que toi qui utilises des balles à blanc. déclara-t-il avant de tirer.  
House tressaillit au son de la détonation.  
Le corps de Florence fut projeter en arrière. Elle mourut sur l'instant, une expression d'incompréhension peinte sur le visage.  
Le bruit de la douille tombant au sol résonna à l'esprit de House. Il se sentait bizarre... En quelques fractions de secondes, il ressentit de la joie, puis de la peine, le froid, puis une douce tiédeur. Il eu chaud, il lui sembla même transpirer. Tout en tas d'émotions se bouscula dans sa tête et son corps, ne pouvant répondre à tant d'informations, se contracta. Il eu mal puis se sentit bizarrement bien. Il ferma les yeux et tenta en vain de reprendre son souffle.  
Il entendit des pas se rapprocher. John le contourna puis s'accroupit devant lui, en prenant appui sur son arme.  
le diagnosticien leva les paupière et planta son regard dans le sien. Des larmes de rage lui montèrent aux yeux.  
_ Je te devais bien ça. déclara-t-il.  
La haine laissa place à la perplexité.  
Il le salua puis se redressa.  
_ Si vous trouvez la porte de votre appartement ouvert. Dites-vous que je serai passé par là.  
Et il s'éloigna en silence. Le diagnosticien le suivit du regard puis ferma à nouveau les yeux.  
Le souffle de House caressa le sol froid tandis qu'il essayait de reprendre contenance. De la buée se forma sur la surface lisse. Faisait-il froid? Il avait si chaud...  
Un bruit de talon l'extirpa de ses pensées. Il cessa de respirer. On s'approcha de lui.  
_"Je te devais bien ça."_. Il sentit une main glisser dans ses cheveux. "_Il n'y a pas que toi qui utilises des balles à blanc_". Un autre main souleva sa tête et la posa délicatement sur des genoux dénudés. Un doigt effleura ses paupières closes, puis son nez... Ses lèvres.  
House sentit son cœur faire un bon. Sa respiration devint haletante.  
Il ouvrit les yeux.  
Un triste sourire, un iris bleu. House hoqueta en découvrant le visage de Cuddy si prêt du sien.  
_ Je reviens. lui glissa-t-elle.  
Prévenir les autorités devenait une priorité.  
Elle reposa délicatement la tête du diagnosticien et se leva. Elle s'éloigna en courant.  
L'air s'engouffra à nouveau dans les poumons de House. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent. La vie réveilla son âme.

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

_A lire avec Coldplay _ Clocks_

_ Je n'y avais pas pensé...  
House tendit le cou vers la cuisine.  
_ Pas pensé à quoi?  
_ Je n'avais pas pensé à te dire qu'il n'y avait plus de café. répondit Cuddy en refermant le placard.  
_ Tu as bu tout mon café?  
_ Nous avons bu... rectifia-t-elle en revenant dans le salon.  
House poussa un grognement et passa sa frustration sur un coussin.  
Cuddy le lui arracha des mains et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle se tourna vers lui et le détailla longuement.  
_ Quoi?  
_ Comment te sens-tu?  
House leva la tête et déglutit avec difficulté.  
_ Vide... répondit-il en étouffant un sanglot.  
Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, Cuddy détourna la tête et fit mine de chercher quelque chose.  
_ Tu veux que j'aille acheter du café?  
Le diagnosticien tourna lentement la tête vers elle.  
_ Il est deux heures du matin.  
La doyenne haussa les épaules et se passa le coussin sur les yeux.  
_ Tu as raison... Quelle idiote je fais!  
_ Il est tard. Tu devrais aller te reposer...  
Cuddy se tourna vers lui et lui fit un triste sourire.  
_ Et te laisser seul?  
_ J'aimerais oui. répondit-il en évitant son regard.  
_ Non.  
Elle glissa ses doigts dans sa main inerte et l'obligea à la regarder.  
_ Pourquoi les choses ne sont-elles jamais simple avec toi? demanda House.  
_ Parce que... Tu n'es pas simple... Et parce que... sa voix se brisa.  
_ Tout est de ma faute... souffla le diagnosticien.  
_ Non! Non!  
Elle lui plaqua la main sur la bouche et plongea son regard dans le sien.  
_ Je t'en supplie arrête... Il n'aurai pas voulu que tu te sentes coupable.  
House rejeta violemment sa main et se leva.  
_ Sors de chez moi. ordonna-t-il calmement en lui donnant son dos.  
_ Non.  
Il fit volte face et la fusilla du regard.  
Elle soutint son regard, sans ciller.  
_ S'il te plait...  
_ Non.  
Il abattit avec rage son poing sur le rebord de la cheminée.  
_ CUDDY, SORS DE CHEZ MOI!  
_ Tu es en colère...  
_ NON! Je vais bien! Maintenant tu lèves ton cul de ce canapé et tu fous le camps de mon appartement!  
Elle se leva et avança doucement vers lui.  
_ Je n'peux pas... murmura-t-elle.  
Elle posa une main sur son bras et le sentit frémir.  
_ Je ne t'aime pas. Ce n'était rien qu'une histoire de sexe.  
Elle glissa son autre main dans son dos.  
_ N'espère rien de moi. Je ne t'aime pas.  
_ Je sais. lui glissa-t-elle en le serrant doucement contre elle.  
_ Je te déteste.  
_ Je sais.  
House enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux et sanglota.  
_ Je te déteste...  
Cuddy hocha la tête en essuyant ses larmes sur sa chemise.  
_ Pourquoi tout est aussi compliqué? demanda House en passant ses bras autour d'elle.  
_ Nous vivons dans un monde étrange...  
_ Comment veux-tu que je vive avec ça?  
Elle le serra un peu plus fort mais ne répondit pas. La boule dans sa gorge l'empêchait de prononcer le moindre mot.  
_ Comment veux-tu que j'oublie?  
Cuddy glissa les doigts dans ses cheveux poivre et sel et releva la tête.  
_ Je ne te demande pas d'oublier... réussit-elle à articuler.  
_ Comment j'vais faire?  
Un triste sourire étira les lèvres du diagnosticien.  
_ Comment j'vais faire...  
Cuddy cligna des yeux et sentit des larmes chaudes coulées le long de sa joue.  
_ Je ne sais pas. répondit-elle.  
House leva la tête et renifla bruyament.  
_ Quel con...  
La doyenne attrapa son menton et le força à baisser la tête.  
_ Si je t'entends encore te traiter de sale con, je te gifle. déclara-t-elle.  
_ J'aimerais être battu à mort.  
Elle effleura ses lèvres des siennes et lui susurra :  
_ Tu souffres assez.  
Yeux clos, le diagnosticien inspira profondément puis :  
_ Pourquoi tu fais ça? Tu devrais me détester et claquer cette porte.  
_ Pourquoi TU fais ça?  
_ Quoi donc?  
_ Rejeter tout ceux qui t'aime...  
House rouvrit les yeux.  
_ Même dans des moments comme celui là. finit Cuddy.  
_ Parce que je suis égoïste... Je ne pense qu'à moi et à mes malheurs.  
_ Tu aimerais t'en convaincre. répliqua-t-elle avec douceur.  
_ Je refuse que tu sois mon épaule pour pleurer.  
_ Et moi je refuse que tu te voiles la face.  
House marqua un temps d'arrêt et la contempla un instant. Une larme perlait à son œil gauche mais ce qu'il lisait dans son regard était tout autre que la tristesse ou la détresse. Il voyait en elle une détermination à faire pâlir l'homme le plus sûr au monde... Une détermination qui le déstabilisait... Et qui la rendait magnifique à ses yeux...  
_ Je suis désolé. dit-il enfin.  
Elle hocha la tête et se blottit contre lui, laissant couler sa peine le long de ses joues.  
_ Je sais. souffla-t-elle.  
Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les pleurs de Cuddy, essayant de se persuader que tout n'était qu'un rêve... Un mauvais rêve ou son meilleur ami était mort. Un mauvais rêve qui prendrait bientôt fin. Un mauvais rêve qui, après son réveil, s'effacerait inexorablement de son esprit, lui laissant une impression de déjà vu...  
En vain. C'était une réalité dans un monde étrange. Rien d'autre.

Une sonnerie de téléphone hurla à son oreille et l'extirpa avec brutalité de son sommeil. Il leva avec lassitude ses paupières et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il fixa alors d'un air interdit les nuages glisser sur le ciel...  
_ Des nuages...  
Il se redressa comme un ressort et regarda autour de lui.  
Il se trouvait dans un étroit passage, entre deux maisons qui lui semblaient plutôt vétustes. De vieilles caisses en bois étaient empilées ici et là. Une odeur d'épices lui picota les narines et une vapeur opaque l'aveugla pendant un court moment.  
Il leva les bras et se détailla. Il était habillé simplement, et portait son blouson. Pourtant son dernier souvenir était de s'être couché auprès de Cuddy...  
Il posa les mains au sol et entra en contact avec une substance poisseuse qu'il ne réussit pas à identifier. Avec une grimace, il ramena ses jambes à lui et se releva.  
Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en tentant de se rappeler des évènements qui auraient pu le conduire ici... Mais où exactement?  
Il secoua la tête et boita jusqu'à la rue. Des bruits de moteurs et des éclats de voix arrivèrent jusqu'à lui alors qu'il débouchait dans une ruelle. Il lança des regards ahuris autour de lui, passant du bazar à la simple échoppe, des visages fermés de femmes en sari au sourire édenté d'un vieil homme coiffé d'un turban qui ne cessait de l'observer. Sourcils froncés, il s'approcha de lui.  
_ Hé hé hé... fit-il alors qu'il arrivait à son niveau.  
_ Vous me connaissez? demanda le diagnosticien en se massant la jambe.  
_ Enfin réveillé? dit-il avec un fort accent.  
_ Qui êtes-vous?  
L'homme lui tendit un petit paquet suspect.  
_ Vous en vouloir?  
House recula d'un pas et jaugea l'homme un instant.  
_ Non merci. Par contre j'aimerais savoir comment je suis arrivé ici, et surtout savoir où est ce ici. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.  
Le vieil homme pencha la tête sur le côté et fronça ses quelques poils sourciliers. House poussa un soupir et s'adressa dans sa langue.  
_ Où suis-je? articula-t-il.  
L'homme renversa la tête en arrière et se mit à rire à gorge déployée.  
Pestant silencieusement contre lui, House s'éloigna.  
_ Hé! L'homme blanc! Attends!  
Le diagnosticien tourna les talons et l'interrogea du regard.  
_ Ceux qui t'ont déposé ici, m'ont dit de te donner ça.  
Il retira de son turban un papier plié en quatre et le lui tendit.  
House le lui prit des mains avec prudence et déplia la feuille. Il cessa de respirer en découvrant son contenu.  
_ Qui t'a donné ça!  
_ Connait pas. répondit l'homme en haussant les épaules.  
_ Mais à quoi ils ressemblaient!  
Le vieil homme fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu et héla un enfant qui passait tout prêt.  
House froissa la feuille et la fourra dans sa poche. Gorge nouée, il s'éloigna de l'homme, l'esprit débordant d'interrogations.  
Son téléphone sonna à nouveau.  
D'une main fébrile, il le saisit et décrocha.  
__ Greg? Mon Dieu Greg! Mais où es-tu passé?_  
Le diagnosticien grimaça. Quand elle employait son prénom, ça n'annonçait rien de bon.  
__ Après trois mois de vie commune j'aurai pu penser que tu serais assez responsable pour me dire où tu disparaitrais!_  
_ Cuddy...  
__ Et moi comme une idiote je m'inquiète!_  
Il boita lentement jusqu'à la sortie de la ruelle, espérant déboucher sur une grande avenue afin d'y voir plus clair.  
__ Et j'ai beau t'appeler, tu ne réponds pas et..._  
House jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle s'était arrêtée.  
_ Cuddy, quelle heure est-il?  
__ Vingt et une heures et je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée!_  
House leva la tête et fronça les sourcils.  
_ On est en été?  
__ Quoi?.. Bien sûr que non... C'est l'hiver... House tu es sûr que tout va bien?_  
Le diagnosticien trébucha et manqua de s'étaler sur l'asphalte qu'il avait enfin pu rejoindre. Il se rattrapa de justesse et détailla les alentours. Un klaxon de moto le fit alors sursauter et l'obligea à remonter sur le trottoir. Une vague de mobylettes passa devant lui, soulevant une poussière terreuse. Un peu plus loin, une vache traversait la route avec nonchalance...  
__ House? _  
_ Qu'est-ce qu...  
_ _House! Où es-tu?_  
Il se retourna et se figea. D'ici, il pouvait apercevoir le dôme du Taj Mahal.  
_ _House?_  
_ Je suis à Âgrâ.  
_ _Ou ça?_  
_ En Inde.

**FIN**

**A paraitre : Strange Soul**

_Je tiens à m'excuser de ma lenteur pour poster et remercie du fond du coeur ceux qui ont tenu, ceux qui me postent des com's, ceux qui me relancent (j'ai une mémoire de poisson, j'oublie vite ce que j'ai à faire sur le net quand je suis au cyber), ceux qui m'ajoutent dans leurs favoris et ceux qui me lisent... Tout simplement._**  
**


	18. Chapter 18

J'ai cru comprendre, après lecture de plusieurs commentaires, que tout le monde n'avait pas saisi la chute de l'histoire. La dernière partie de la fic est un bon dans le futur. House se réveille dans un endroit inconnu puis se rend compte au bout d'un moment qu'il a été catapulté en Inde.

La suite de** Strange Wolrd** s'appelle **Strange Soul**.

Je vous ai concocté un Sneak Peek.

**vvvvv**

Lisa Cuddy se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil avec un soupir d'exaspération.  
_ _Et c'était quoi ce soupir?_  
Elle se crispa, se rappelant que sa mère pouvait déceler tout saut d'humeur à travers ce fichu combiné.

Aujourd'hui, troisième samedi du mois, prise des nouvelles quotidiennes. Une coutume qui commençait à peser. La doyenne l'aurait bien réduite à néant si les valeurs familiales ne comptaient pas tant aux yeux de sa mère, un peu trop protectrice à son goût. Depuis la prise d'otage et son dénouement funeste, ses appels avaient triplés et malgré cela... Cuddy avait omis de lui dire qu'elle partageait sa vie avec un homme et ce, depuis près de trois mois. Omission? Pas vraiment... Elle n'était surtout pas prête à se considérer comme "en couple" avec cet homme qui, aujourd'hui, se trouvait en Inde... C'est d'ailleurs son angoisse qui lui avait fait baisser sa garde et le nommer. Elle avait alors entendu sa mère hoqueter puis manquer se s'étouffer.  
_ Excuse moi... Je suis fatiguée. mentit-elle.

Bien au contraire... Elle se sentait capable de veiller des jours entiers devant son téléphone, espérant recevoir un appel de House. Depuis leur dernier coup de fil, il lui avait été impossible de le joindre. Priant pour que ce soit un problème d'ordre matériel, elle avait attendu une heure, deux... Puis trois... Avant d'appeler les autorités qui lui rirent presque au nez. Un idiot avait eu la brillante idée de lui demander si elle était brune. Prétextant que le diagnosticien serait parti avec une blonde si elle l'était et vice versa si elle ne l'était pas. Raccrochant le téléphone avec violence, elle s'était alors juré de ne plus faire de dons à la police locale.

Depuis, elle comptait les jours... La dernière fois qu'elle avait entendu le son de sa voix, c'était un samedi... Le premier samedi du mois...

_ _Comment est-il? _  
La question la tira de ses pensées.  
_ Il...  
Elle hésita un instant, préparant mentalement sa réponse.

" Mon compagnon, Grégory House, est le plus grand diagnosticien de son temps... De tous les temps. Ses yeux bleus azur, son éternelle barbe de deux jours, son menton énergique, ses épais cheveux poivre et sel, ses bras accueillants et musclés à souhait, ses larges mains à la fois rudes et douces sont des attraits supplémentaires à son incroyable intelligence et à son irrésistible charme... Attraits qui me comblent et, j'ai le regret de l'avouer, comblent d'innombrables autres femmes.  
Il a quelques petites excentricités, pour ne pas dire d'énormes névroses : son goût pour les farces et autres gamineries, sa maîtrise des pics bien placés, son obsession, sa méthode arbitraire, autocratique, de se comporter avec les autres membres de la profession, qui lui avait autrefois valu d'être interdit d'exercice dans la plupart des grands hôpitaux."

_ _Lisa...  
_Elle tressauta, tirée une nouvelle fois de ses pensées.  
_ Il est unique. lâcha-t-elle malgré elle.  
_ _Mon Dieu... souffla la vieille femme. Ma fille est amoureuse!_  
_ Oh je t'en prie! s'exclama la doyenne, aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.  
_ _Tu es déjà aveugle, ça veut tout dire..._  
_ C'est Grégory.  
_ _Grégory?_  
Elle entendit un nouveau hoquet de surprise puis un léger bruit s'apparentant à un étouffement. Si ça continuait ainsi, elle risquerait de mettre fin aux jours de sa pauvre mère...  
_ _Le Grégory!_  
Elle sourit à l'usage du déterminent.  
_ Oui, c'est House...  
_ _Mais depuis combien de temps?_  
La soudaine excitation dont sa mère faisait preuve étonna la doyenne. Elle fut tentée de répondre "depuis toujours" mais, cette fois-ci, se retint de justesse de sortir une telle énormité.  
_ A peu près trois mois.  
_ _QUOI? Et tu ne m'avais rien dit!_  
Cuddy éloigna le combiné de son oreille.  
_ Je... Eh bien... J'ai oublié.  
_ _Lisa Cuddy, vous vous fichez de moi?_

La doyenne préféra garder le silence. House avait déteint sur elle et, en trois mois, elle s'était dévergondée. Si elle décidait de desceller ses lèvres maintenant, ce serait pour dire une bêtise se voulant drôle ou affirmer les dires de sa mère... Mauvaise idée!

Son silence sembla apaiser son aînée qui reprit alors son ton protecteur.  
_ _Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps, pourquoi seulement maintenant?_  
_ Nous nous sommes tournés autour...  
_ _Pendant plus de vingt ans..._  
_ Merci de me le rappeler.  
_ _J'ai entendu dire qu'il... elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. Qu'il..._  
_ N'avait plus qu'une jambe valide, forcé d'utiliser une canne à vie, oui mais rassure toi, mis à part sa dépendance aux analgésiques et le fait qu'il ne puisse pas courir, nous avons aucun problèmes d'ordre sexuel, et non il ne tire pas à blanc donc non, nous ne projetons pas encore d'avoir d'enfants et de toute façon ça risque d'être difficile parce qu'il a disparu!  
Cuddy leva les yeux au plafond. Là encore, elle aurait dû se taire. D'ailleurs, le silence au bout du fil ne la rassurait guère...  
_ _Il t'a quitté?_ demanda finalement sa mère.  
_ NON! s'offusqua la fille. Et surtout pas avec une blonde!  
Elle se leva et commença à faire les cent pas, attendant que sa mère réagisse.

Non loin de la maison, à un coin de rue, stationnait une voiture occupée par deux hommes. L'un porta un café brûlant à ses lèvres tandis que l'autre réajustait ses jumelles.  
_ Alors?  
_ Elle s'est levée.  
_ Passionnant...  
L'homme aux jumelles plongea une main dans la boîte de donuts.  
_ Vie passionnante, action passionnante.  
_ On se les gèle ici. Pourquoi avons-nous le travail ingrat?  
_ Parce que nous sommes assez compétents pour végéter dans cette voiture.  
_ Moi je crois surtout que c'est parce que tu as dragué la fille du boss!  
L'homme planta ses dents dans la pâtisserie puis marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.  
_ Et là, elle fait quoi?  
_ Elle se rapproche d'une petite table et prend en vrac plusieurs papiers.  
_ Quels genres?  
_ J'ai des jumelles, pas la super vision de Super Man. rétorqua le voyeur.  
_ Ha ha... J'ai droit à un dîner spectacle...  
_ La ferme!  
_ Et là! Elle fait quoi!  
L'homme se retourna et lui lança un regard noir.  
_ Si ça t'emmerde tant que ça, pourquoi tu me demandes toutes les deux secondes ce qu'elle fait!  
_ Parce qu'il arrivera bien le moment où elle décidera d'enlever ses fringues! Elles oublient toutes qu'elles ont une fenêtre!  
L'homme aux jumelles éclata de rire.  
_ Et c'est moi qui pense qu'à ça hein? Pfff, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi.  
_ Tu dis ça parce que j'suis black.  
_ Ouais, ouais c'est ça. dit l'homme en replaçant les jumelles devant ses yeux.  
_ Alors?  
_ Elle vient de faire tomber la paperasse.

_ Crénom!  
_ _Lisa!_  
_ E-x-c-u-s-e moi... Je suis un peu à cran ces derniers temps.  
Elle s'agenouilla afin de ramasser ce qu'elle venait de lâcher. Redéposant d'une main, à l'aveuglette, les feuilles sur le table basse.  
_ _Je n'ai rien fait, c'est toi qui... Qui..._  
_ Qui quoi maman?  
_ _Je n'ai rien dit!_  
_ Oh arrête! Je sais très bien ce que tu penses et ce que tu voudrais... Tu apprends que j'ai enfin une relation stable et tout de suite, tu veux savoir si des petits enfants sont en conception. Je ne recherche pas un donneur, je recherche un compagnon... Pour l'instant...  
_ _Donc tu y penses!_  
Elle se redressa.  
_ Bien sûr que j'y pense! Mais c'est compliqué! Et je me demande s'il ne va pas falloir que je fasse un choix...  
_ _Grégory ne veut pas d'enfants?_ demanda sa mère, catastrophée.  
_ J'en doute...  
Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en tombant sur une brochure de mariage.  
_ Nom de Dieu... souffla-t-elle en balançant la publicité par dessus la tête.  
_ _Tu en doutes?_ releva sa mère.  
_ Quoi encore...  
_ _Tu ne lui as jamais posé la question?_  
_ C'est le genre de sujet que j'évite d'aborder vois-tu. Ça, le mariage et Wilson.  
Son cœur se serra en prononçant le nom de son ami.  
_ De toute façon je commence à douter de ma capacité à avoir un enfant... reprit-elle.  
__ Ne dis pas ce genre de choses. Attends d'avoir franchit la barre des cinquante ans pour me sortir ça._  
_ Très bien! Ok! C'est bien beau de parler de tout ça mais ton improbable futur gendre a disparu je ne sais où à Agra!  
Elle extirpa la carte de l'Inde du tas de feuilles et s'assit en tailleur.  
_ _Il a disparu où?_  
_ En Inde maman. En Inde.  
_ _Ne prends pas ce ton si présomptueux avec moi! J'ai dû mal à saisir cette histoire, tout ça est si..._  
_ Étrange?  
_ _Comment peut-on se retrouver en Inde sans le vouloir? _  
Exhalant un soupir, Cuddy recommença à ramasser les feuilles.  
_ Je ne sais pas maman...  
Elle se retint difficilement de lui souligner la stupidité et l'inutilité de sa question.  
_ _J'espère que tu n'envisages pas d'aller là-bas!_  
La doyenne jeta un coup d'œil au billet d'avion.  
_ Non maman.  
_ _Bien! Tu as un hôpital à gérer! Grégory est un grand garçon. Il retrouvera son chemin._  
_ Maman, il ne s'agit pas d'un gosse qui s'est perdu dans un centre commercial! On l'a sûrement enl... Tu crois encore qu'il s'est tiré, c'est ça?  
__ Non._  
La rapidité de la réponse exaspéra un peu plus la fille.  
_ Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien. déclara-t-elle d'un ton chargé d'ironie.  
_ _Et là, tu vas me raccrocher au nez, c'est ça?_  
_ Non, je vais attendre que tu raccroches. répliqua-t-elle d'une voix lente et menaçante.  
_ _Ne m'en veux pas Lisa._  
_ Je ne t'en veux pas maman.  
_ _Bonne nuit._  
_ Bonne nuit.

Cuddy ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle entendit le bip de la délivrance. Elle jeta le téléphone sur le fauteuil et continua de ramasser les papiers tout en les triant. Alors qu'elle étalait le tout sur le sol, son regard fut attiré par deux photographies qu'elle s'empressa de pendre afin de les détailler. Elle sourit alors en découvrant son visage et celui caché de House, se remémorant cette soirée qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement.

**...**


End file.
